Schatten in der Dunkelheit
by Speechless19
Summary: Schatten in der Dunkelheit, spielt direkt nach Bellas Zusammenbruch in New Moon. Wie ergeht es Bella direkt nach der Trennung von Edward? Was ist mit ihr los? Und was haben diese Träume und Vorahnungen zu bedeuten?
1. Pure Bewusstlosigkeit

**Pure Bewusstlosigkeit**

War das wirklich alles passiert? War es nicht nur ein böser, schrecklicher Albtraum? Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett um, tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach der Kälte und der steinernen, samtweichen Haut, die ich so liebte. Doch meine Hand griff ins Leere. Da war niemand. Ich war allein. Allein in meinem Bett, allein in meinem Zimmer, allein in diesem Haus, allein...vollkommen allein...

Die Wellen des Schmerzes erfassten mich erneut und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen, welches noch feucht war, von den Tränen der vergangenen Nacht.

Es war kein Traum, es war tatsächlich geschehen...sie waren weg. Er war weg! Für immer und er würde niemals wieder kommen...

Allein...

Während ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, spürte ich wie mir mein Körper mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, in der mir die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht ins Bewusstsein rückten, entglitt. Das war nicht ich, meine Beine fühlten sich taub an, doch ich schaffte es aufzustehen.

Mein Spiegelbild sah mir mit rotunterlaufenen Augen entgegen, kein Ausdruck der Trauer, kein Gefühl war darin zu erkennen. Nur die Spuren der tränenreichen Nacht.

Mechanisch ging ich die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Charlie saß im Wohnzimmer. Er war zuhause? Welcher Tag war überhaupt?

Als ich am Wohnzimmer vorbei in die Küche ging, bemerkte Charlie es natürlich und stand plötzlich in der Tür: „Hey mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?"

Was für ein Frage...

„Geht schon, Dad", antwortete ich und hoffte das die Lüge nicht zu erbärmlich klang.

„Möchtest du etwas essen, Bella, ich mach dir etwas."

„Lass mal, Dad. Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Charlie sah mich prüfend an. Sein Blick verriet ihn, er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun konnte und wie er jetzt mit mir umgehen sollte.

„Welcher Tag ist heute, Dad?"

„Sonntag. Schon bald Montag, du hast den ganzen Tag geschlafen." Sagte er vorsichtig und beobachtete weiter meine Reaktion. Doch ich reagierte nicht, in keinster Weise, saß nur da und bemerkte flüchtig, dass es dunkel draußen war. Tiefste Nacht.

„Ich leg mich wieder hin, ich muss morgen in die Schule und...will nicht aussehen...wie..." Ein Vampir, dachte ich mit Schmerz und schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Na ja, ich will fit sein für morgen. Gute Nacht, Dad!"

„Warte doch mal, Bella. Willst du denn in deinem Zustand in die Schule gehen?"

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um. „Was denn für ein Zustand, Dad? Er ist weg, sie sind alle weg, ich bin allein. Das bringt mich schon nicht um..." Doch meine Stimme versagte und ich spürte den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust...

Das war nicht richtig. Es brachte mich um, jede Sekunde die ich weiter darüber nachdachte brachte mich meinem inneren Tod ein kleines Stück näher. Ich stützte mich an dem Türrahmen ab, doch meine Knie hielten mich nicht und ich fiel zu Boden. „Bella!" schrie Charlie voller Entsetzen und kniete sich neben mich. „Bella, Schatz?" „Schon gut...konnte mich nur nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Kannst du mich bitte in mein Zimmer bringen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stützte er mich und brachte mich die Treppen hoch. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah ihn an: „Ich werde einfach ein bisschen schlafen..."

Dann legte ich mich hin, zog die Beine an meine Brust und legte die Arme um meinen Körper aus Angst er würde jeden Moment in tausende Teile zerspringen. Wenn es einen Gott gibt...mach das es aufhört!

Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange ich wach gelegen und nur in die tiefe Dunkelheit um mich herum geblickt hatte. Nichts war wie es sein sollte. Ich hätte glücklich sein müssen, Edward hätte hier bei mir sein müssen, das war unser gemeinsames Schicksal! Doch dann fielen mir seine Worte wieder ein : _Dein Schicksal war besiegelt, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben!_

Nein...aus diesem Albtraum musste ich aufwachen. Es musste ein Traum sein...

Irgendwann, während sich in meinem Kopf die Erinnerungen und Gedanken überschlugen, fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ich träumte von der _unserer _Lichtung, dem Tag als er mir offenbarte was er war. Das Licht der strahlenden Sonne reflektierte sich auf seiner Haut und spiegelte sich in den schönsten Farben wieder. Er war so wunderschön. Doch dann verdunkelte sich die Lichtung, die Sonne verschwand und es wurde eiskalt und die tiefschwarze Nacht legte sich um uns. Ich spürte plötzlich den nassen Rasen unter meinen Knien und sah, dass Edward verschwunden war. Ich war allein. Zurückgelassen. Hilflos.

Ich schrie lautlos in die dunkle Nacht, doch nichts oder niemand regte sich...

Allein...

Schweißgebadet und mit einem erstickten Schrei erwachte ich. Es war Montag, das graue Licht, des wolkenverhangenen Himmels kroch in mein Zimmer und ließ alles noch verlassener aussehen.

Ich war tatsächlich allein. Als ich mich aufsetzte wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass es kein Traum war und das ich endgültig erkennen musste, dass ich...verlassen worden war, verlassen von meinem Leben, meiner Existenz, meiner Liebe.

Alles fühlte sich taub und leer an, meine Augen nahmen kaum meine Umwelt war und als ich mich das nächste Mal umblickte, registrierte ich das ich in meinem Auto saß und auf dem Parkplatz der Schule stand.

Wie war ich hier hin gekommen?

Ich sah an mir hinunter. Ich war ordentlich angezogen, hatte meine Schultasche vor meinen Bauch gezogen und saß zitternd in meinem Chevy. Der Parkplatz war noch leer, ich war viel zu früh losgefahren.

Ich lehnte den Kopf an die Stütze meines Sitzes und atmete schwer. Wie sollte ich auch nur einen einzigen Tag an dieser Schule überleben? Wie sollte ich über die Flure gehen, mich in Biologie konzentrieren, wenn mich alles hier an _ihn_ erinnerte?

Hier wo alles angefangen hat, hier an dem Ort, an dem mein Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm... Es würde mich umbringen und wieder wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich meinem inneren Tod immer näher rückte.

Der Parkplatz füllte sich nach und nach mit Autos und Schülern. Es sah alles so unnatürlich und gestellt aus, als würde ich nicht in diese Welt gehören. Gehörte ich überhaupt noch hierher? War ich in den letzten Monaten nicht Teil einer völlig anderen Welt geworden? Mythen und Geheimnisse der Menschheit hatten sich mir offenbart und meine Weltanschauung völlig verändert...

Doch nun, in diesem neuen, trüben Licht wirkte alles, was ich bis Samstagabend noch dachte zu wissen...unnatürlich und meilenweit entfernt.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend stieg ich langsam aus meinem Wagen aus und machte mich – unter meiner Kapuze versteckt – auf den Weg zur Mathestunde. Wahrscheinlich wusste bereits jeder, in dieser verdammten kleinen Stadt, was geschehen war und mit Sicherheit waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet, doch ich sah mich nicht um. Erst als ich den Matheraum betrat konnte ich mich nicht länger verstecken. Ich legte meine Jacke ab, stellte meine Tasche auf den Boden und setzte mich neben Jessica.

„Hallo Bella" sagte Jessica leise.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen, ihr Blick verriet mir, wie erschrocken sie über meinen Anblick war. „Morgen Jessica." Ich versuchte zu lächeln, um ihr nicht weiter Angst zu machen, doch meine Lippen wollten sich nicht bewegen. Keine Regung, nichts durchzuckte meine Wangen. Meine Mimik war eingefroren.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jessica vorsichtig, auch wenn ich spürte, dass sie selbst hilflos war und die Frage nur aus _Höflichkeit_ stellte.

Ich senkte den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht und sah sie weiter an. Sie gibt sich Mühe, dachte ich.

„Es geht schon, Jess. Danke."

„Wir haben es alle gehört, es tut mir so Leid für dich Bella. Auch wenn ich nie verstanden hab, was dich an den Cullens so fasziniert hat...na ja, ich mein, sie sind schon furchteinflößend und doch irgendwie anziehend gewesen... ich mein..."

„Jess...bitte...es ist schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht dazu zwingen..." unterbrach ich sie und spürte den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust: _Wir haben es alle gehört..._

Was hatten sie gehört? Das Carlisle einen Job in L.A. bekommen hat? Das sie alle weggezogen sind?

Das alles sagte nichts über die wahren Cullens aus...sie wussten gar nichts und sie hatten nichts gehört...

„Tut mir so Leid, Bella. Ich weiß nur nicht was ich machen soll....wenn du reden willst..." Doch es klang distanziert, als erwarte sie das ich _Nein danke_ sagte.

„Schon gut." Ich hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch und der Unterricht begann genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

Ich konnte mich erstaunlich gut auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, auch wenn ich wie jedes Mal in Mathe kein Wort verstand. Ich spürte wie immer wieder die Blicke der anderen in meine Richtung huschten und leise über mich getuschelt wurde. Was wussten die schon? Die hatten keine Ahnung was richtige Liebe ist, Liebe die sämtliche Grenzen überschritten hat und die so besonders war, dass ich selbst es nie wirklich glauben konnte, dass er mir gehörte...und ich ihm.

Wie lange so eine Wunde wohl brauchte um zu heilen?

Die ersten Stunden gingen schnell um und nach Englisch ging ich mit Mike zur Cafeteria. Er sagte nichts, starrte mich nur an. Nach einer Weile hielt ich es nicht mehr aus: „Was ist los Mike, sag es einfach!", es klang wütender als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, doch diese bohrenden Blicke nervten mich.

Mike sah mich erschrocken an und blickte dann zu Boden: „Tut mir Leid" murmelte er, „ich hab mich nur gefragt ob es stimmt...das mit Cullen und dir und so..." seine Stimme versagte. Meine Wut hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich überrascht. Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. War das sein Ernst? So wie ich aussah, war ich wohl kaum glücklich und sprühte vor Liebe, oder? Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch bevor ich etwas sagte: „Ja das mit _Edward_ stimmt...er ist weg. Was ja wohl kaum zu übersehen ist, oder?" wieder wurde ich biestig, als ich auf mein Gesicht zeigte, das Rot in meinen Augen war noch immer nicht verschwunden. Ich musste grässlich aussehen.

Bis wir in der Cafeteria ankamen verlor Mike kein Wort mehr. Erst als wir an unserem Tisch, an dem ich in den letzten Wochen kaum noch gesessen hatte, ankamen ergriff er das Wort: „Hey Leute, seht mal wen ich mitgebracht hab. Ist doch okay, wenn Bella sich zu uns setzt, oder?" Alle Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig in meine Richtung. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Neugier, nur Angela sah mich traurig an. Sie war die einzige gewesen, die zu verstehen schien, was Edward und seine Familie mir bedeutet hatten...Ich war ihr für so vieles dankbar.

Die Pause ging an mir vorbei, zwar sahen mich alle neugierig an, doch mein Anblick schien jedem die Sprache zu verschlagen. Niemand sprach mit mir, ich saß nur da und starrte unverwandt auf den leeren Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Cafeteria. Niemand saß dort...

Als es klingelte zuckte ich leicht zusammen. Mike stand auf und sah mich fragend an: „Du kommst doch zu Bio, oder?"

Bio...oh verdammt...da hatte ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht.

„Natürlich komme ich. Lass uns gehen." Versuchte ich so enthusiastisch wie möglich zu sagen, doch es klang verzweifelt. Ich war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage fröhlich zu sein, geschweige denn so zu tun als ob.

Vor dem Bioraum blieb ich stehen. Mike tat es mir nach. „Alles okay?", fragte er zaghaft. „Geh schon mal rein, ja!?" Er tat es sogar...doch eindeutig ein Golden Retriever.

Ich atmete schwer, hier in diesem kleinen Raum hatte alles begonnen. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden, es war nur ein Raum...oder?

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und ging dann zu meinem Platz. War doch gar nicht so schlimm, dachte ich und atmete endlich wieder aus. Wenn es schon so „einfach" anfing, würde die Biostunde ja erträglich werden, dachte ich weiter und entspannte mich ein wenig.

Mr. Banner begann den Unterricht und als er das neue Thema „Zellfunktionen" anschrieb nahm das Übel seinen Lauf.

Vor meinem inneren Auge überlagerten sich die Erinnerungen. Ich sah Edward neben mir, wie er sich so weit wie möglich von mir weglehnte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die hasserfüllten, pechschwarzen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Erst später sollte ich den Grund für seine Abneigung erfahren: Der Geruch meines Blutes stellte ihn auf die Probe seines Lebens und er hatte vorgehabt mich zu töten.

Mir drehte sich der Magen um, denn nun veränderte sich das Bild vor meinen Augen und ich sah in _seine_ goldenen, strahlenden Augen. Er fragte mich voller Interesse, warum ich nach Forks gekommen war und schenkte mir sein wunderschönes Lächeln. Das gab mir endgültig den Rest...

Ich stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer und blieb im Flur stehen, ich bekam keine Luft mehr und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Die kühle Steinmauer tat gut, denn das brennende Feuer, dass ich an meinem ganzen Körper spürte, bereitete mir unendliche Schmerzen. Jetzt weiß ich welchen Zustand Charlie am Abend zuvor gemeint hatte, ich war eindeutig labil, viel zu labil!

„Bella?" , hörte ich plötzlich Mikes Stimme direkt neben mir. Jetzt erst spürte ich, wie sehr ich weinte und meine Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Mike berührte meine Schulter – nur ganz leicht – doch ich schreckte vor ihm zurück: „Fass mich nicht an, Mike!"

„Entschuldige, was ist denn los?"

„Gar nichts. Es geht mir prima, bin total gut drauf Mike."

„Hey ich kann doch nichts dafür, Bella. Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

„Lass es einfach! Niemand kann mir helfen! Es sei denn du kannst ihn wieder zurückholen und machen das diese unendlichen Schmerzen aufhören!" Ich hatte angefangen ihn anzuschreien, doch es tat mir nicht einmal Leid.

„Ihn zurückholen?", fragte Mike ungläubig, „Bella der war doch nicht gut für dich. Der hat dich nur benutzt!"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ihr wisst nichts! Ihr habt keinen blassen Schimmer was das zwischen Edward und mir war...ihr...", doch meine Stimme versagte, seinen Namen auszusprechen und an diese grenzenlose Liebe zwischen uns zu denken, brach mir das Herz...

Ich klammerte meine Arme fest um meinen Körper, aus Angst er würde jeden Augenblick zerbersten. Mike blickte mich erschrocken an und ich sah das Mitleid in seinen Augen, doch er verstand mich nicht. Wer konnte mich und das alles auch schon verstehen?

„Mike...bitte...verschwinde." Jetzt hatte mich mein Gewissen eingeholt und es tat mir Leid ihn so anzuschreien, doch in meiner Situation hatte ich nicht die Kraft auch noch auf andere Rücksicht zu nehmen. Mike ging zurück in den Unterricht, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich lehnte immer noch an der Wand und hielt meinen Körper vor dem Zerspringen zurück.

Wie sollte es bloß weitergehen?

Du hast mich angelogen, schrie ich in Gedanken. Du hast gesagt ich würde dich sowieso vergessen...irgendwann. Auch wenn _es_ erst 2 Tage her ist...ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht vergessen kann. Noch nie habe ich so etwas empfunden. Wie soll ich dieses Gefühl vergessen? Ich habe dich geliebt, mehr als Worte es beschreiben könnten, ich habe dich begehrt und habe in dir meine „menschgewordene" Lebenserfüllung gesehen...

**Das** kann selbst ein Mensch nicht vergessen!

Dein Lächeln verfolgt mich, deinen Geruch rieche ich überall und die Elektrizität die von deinem Körper ausgegangen ist, lässt mich erschaudern...

Ja ich bin ein Mensch, ein einfacher, langweiliger, zum Tode verurteilter Mensch, doch vergessen kann ich nicht...nicht diese Zeit und diese Gefühle mit dir...

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert mir dies in Gedanken von der Seele zu schreien. Ich lehnte immer noch an der Wand, hatte mich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

Meine Tränen waren versiegt, doch ich war innerlich „bewusstlos", die Gedanken hatten mich betäubt.

Wie in Trance ging ich zurück in den Klassenraum. Mr. Banner sagte nichts, vermutlich dachte er sich, was dieses Spektakel auf sich hatte, doch die Blicke der anderen klebten an mir, aber meine Trance verhinderte jegliche Reaktion.

Der Rest der Stunde flog an mir vorbei und ich nahm nichts mehr wahr.

Nach Bio hätte ich eigentlich noch zu Sport gehen müssen, doch mir fehlte die Kraft. Ich setzte mich in meinen Chevy und gab mich erneut meinem Schmerz hin. Dieses Gefühl war unerträglich, nicht zu wissen warum mich die Liebe meines Lebens verlassen hatte, zu glauben das alles meine Schuld ist, weil ich einfach zu menschlich und in keinster Weise ausreichend war... Ich fühlte mich so schmutzig, so „fehl am Platz", so allein...

Als ich wieder einigermaßen atmen und klar denken konnte, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Wenn ich das alles verarbeiten, wenn auch nicht vergessen wollte, dann musste ich darüber reden. Sobald ich zu Hause war würde ich Angela anrufen und mich für morgen mit ihr verabreden. Ich wusste, dass sie die Einzige war, der ich mich anvertrauen und der ich meinen Schmerz mitteilen konnte, ohne nervige Kommentare und bohrende Fragen.

Zu Hause saß ich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Telefon und überlegte, ob ich diesen Schritt wirklich machen sollte.

Dann griff ich zum Hörer und rief Angela an:

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich.

„Hallo Angela. Ich bin's Bella."

„Oh...hallo Bella." Sie war überrascht, aber schien sich zu freuen. „Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?"

„Also...ähm...ich hab mich gefragt, ob du morgen vielleicht Zeit hast um mit mir nach Port Angeles zu fahren. Dachte wir könnten ins Kino und dann etwas essen gehen?...", meine Stimme klang zögernd, ich hatte Angst vor einer Absage.

„Das klingt toll, Bella. Natürlich habe ich Zeit. Nur wir beide?", sie freute sich wirklich.

„Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."

„Natürlich nicht. Dann sind wir unter uns." Anscheinend hatte sie gewusst, warum ich mit ihr allein sein wollte. Angela war einfach ein wunderbarer Mensch, herzensgut.

„Welchen Film möchtest du dir denn ansehen, Bella?", riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, dass du eine Idee hast...ich weiß nämlich nicht was im Moment läuft...", das war mir peinlich.

„Ach kein Problem. Warte...was hältst du von diesem Psychothriller „Never found", der soll wirklich spannend sein!?"

„Spannend klingt gut. Das machen wir. Sollen wir dann direkt nach der Schule fahren?", ich freute mich, wenn es mir auch nicht anzusehen war.

„Ja das ist in Ordnung. Ich freu mich Bella. Bis morgen."

„Ich freu mich auch, Angela. Dank dir. Bis morgen."

Als ich auflegte fühlte ich mich etwas besser. Es war bereits sieben Uhr am Abend und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Ich ging in die Küche und bereitete langsam das Essen vor, damit ich mich ablenken konnte.

Charlie kam um acht Uhr nach Hause, legte seine Pistole ab und entfernte zum ersten Mal, seit ich nach Forks gekommen war, die Munition. Wirkte ich etwa suizidgefährdet? Charlie tat mir Leid, was musste er nur mit mir durchmachen?

Er kam in die Küche und atmete lächelnd den Geruch der frisch angebratenen Steaks ein.

„Hallo Bella."

„Hallo Dad. Setz dich ruhig, das Essen ist sofort fertig."

„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er, während er sich setzte und mich besorgt beobachtete.

„Nein, keine Sorge." Ich wollte ihm nichts von dem Zusammenbruch erzählen, es war schon schlimm genug selbst damit fertig zu werden, da musste ich meinem Vater nicht auch noch Sorgen bereiten.

Er nickte akzeptierend und begann zu essen.

„Sag mal Dad, ich habe mich für morgen mit Angela verabredet. Wir wollen nach der Schule nach Port Angeles, Kino und etwas essen. Das ist doch okay, oder?"

Charlies Gesichtszüge wandelten sich innerhalb von Sekunden als ich redete. Erst schaute er erschrocken, als hätte ich ihn gefragt ob ich ausziehen konnte, dann sah er mich skeptisch an, als sei ich verrückt und zu guter letzt breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Bella. Angela Weber, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wunderbar." Er war glücklich.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten setzte sich Charlie vor den Fernseher und sah sich ein eher unbedeutendes Baseball-Spiel an. Ich nahm meine Hausaufgaben und setzte mich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer auf den Fußboden.

Die Funktion einer Zelle, die Aussagekraft von Shakespeare für die heutige Zeit und viele viele Zahlen waren jetzt genau das richtige um mich weiter abzulenken.

Charlie störte mich nicht und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie einfach das Zusammenleben mit ihm war und wie wichtig er mir in den letzten Monaten wieder geworden war.

Meine Hausaufgaben waren leider doch schneller erledigt, als mir lieb war und ich konnte das zu Bett gehen nicht länger hinauszögern. Mit steifen Knochen stand ich auf, reckte mich und wünschte Charlie eine gute Nacht.

„Gute Nacht, Bella. Viel Spaß morgen. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, genieß den Tag." Ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass er froh darüber war, dass ich mich verabredet hatte und mich nicht in meinem Zimmer verkroch. Insgeheim wartete auch ich noch auf den Tag X an dem mir alles zu viel wurde und ich mich nur noch verstecken wollte. Nichts hören, nichts sagen, nichts sehen!

Ich schlurfte die Treppen hoch und hatte instinktiv Angst davor gleich in meinem Bett zu liegen und einzuschlafen. Was würde ich wohl diese Nacht träumen?

Der lange Tag machte sich in meinen Knochen bemerkbar und ich ging duschen um meine Muskeln zu entspannen. Das heiße Wasser tat gut und ich blieb eine gefühlte halbe Stunde einfach nur unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen. Wo blieb dieses leere Gefühl? Das Gefühl unsichtbar zu sein? Hatte ich es verpasst? Kam ich besser damit zurecht, als ich dachte?

Doch als ich mich in mein Bett legte, wurde meine kleine Hoffnung zerstört, denn ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ich träumte inmitten einer Menschenmenge zu stehen, kein Ausweg und alle schrieen und riefen mir immer wieder dieselben Dinge entgegen: „Vergiss ihn! Er ist nicht gut für dich! Er benutzt dich nur!" Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch ich fand meine Stimme nicht, ich wollte fliehen, doch die gesichtslosen Menschen hielten mich davon ab. Als ich mich in Panik umblickte, sehe ich plötzlich wie sich die Masse spaltet und Edward, schön wie eh und je, auf mich zukommt. Ich hätte mich gefreut, hätte ich nicht die Kälte in seinen Augen gesehen. Ganz nah kam er auf mich zu, sein Gesicht so nah an meinem, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten und dann sagte er ohne eine emotionale Regung: „Ich will dich nicht dabei haben! Ich habe dich nie geliebt, Isabella!" Keine Emotion, nur die kalten Augen starren mich an, um uns rum hunderte Menschen, ich bin starr, öffne meinen Mund...und wache schreiend auf!

Es wurde bereits hell in meinem Zimmer, der Morgen war schon angebrochen.

Ich saß aufrecht in meinem Bett, der Schock stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben und mein Herz raste, ich bekam keine Luft.

Das war es oder? Das war die Wahrheit, oder? Er hatte mich nie geliebt...

Der Traum hatte mir genau die Gedanken vor Augen geführt, die ich seit seiner Abreise gehabt hatte, auch wenn ich sie nie laut hätte äußern geschweige denn denken wollen. Vielleicht war es wirklich so. Edw..._Er_ hatte nie wirklich Liebe für mich empfunden, war nie ehrlich gewesen und wollte die ganze Zeit nur mein Blut...

Doch warum hätte er mich dann vor James retten sollen, warum hätte er mich geküsst? Er hatte so viele Möglichkeiten gehabt mich zu töten, doch er hat es nie getan...hat mich sogar vor Jasper beschützt, an meinem Geburtstag...

Ich stand auf und öffnete mein Fenster, mir war schwindelig und ich brauchte frische Luft. Nein...wie kann ich nur so etwas denken? Natürlich liebte er mich...oder?

Nachdem ich mich weitestgehend gesammelt hatte zog ich mir eine weite Jeans, eine warme Sweatjacke und Stiefel an. Es war mal wieder eisig kalt draußen.

Dann ich ging runter in die Küche und machte mir eine Schüssel Cornflakes. Ich war beruhigt, als mir einfiel, dass ich heute einen schönen Tag mit Angela haben würde. Schön ist ja bekanntlich auch relativ...

Charlie war wie immer schon früh aufs Revier gefahren, zum Glück, sonst hätte er mich wohlmöglich noch schreien hören und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich um mich so sorgte.

Ich fuhr zeitig zur Schule und ging erst kurz vor dem Schellen zum Englischunterricht. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Natürlich waren erneut alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet, vor allem nach meinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und versuchte meine Umgebung auszublenden.

Als ich mich das nächste Mal bewusst in die Realität zurück zwang, saß ich neben Mike in der Cafeteria. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm: „Mike? Bist du böse auf mich, wegen gestern?" Er hatte heute noch nicht ein Wort mit mir gesprochen und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich mitleidig an: „Könnte ich dir böse sein, Bella? Aber hör mir mal bitte zu: Ich weiß du mochtest Cullen, aber ich find es nicht gut, dass es dir wegen ihm so dreckig geht, was meine Meinung bestärkt, dass er nicht gut für dich war geschweige denn ist!" Man merkte ihm an, dass er wütend war und das er mir eigentlich nur helfen wollte um mich zu beschützen.

Ich sah ihn an, wollte mich nicht wieder streiten: „Tut mir Leid", war das Einzige was ich sagte. Er nickte und lächelte zaghaft.

Wieder verschwamm die Realität vor meinen Augen und ich erwachte erst wieder, als Angela mir auf die Schulter tippte und mich anlächelte: „Na wo warst du denn?"

„Oh, ziemlich weit weg. Entschuldige!"

„Ach, kein Problem. Wollen wir los?"

„Ja klar, steig ein, Angela."

Zum Glück, dachte ich, würde sie nicht meckern, dass mein Chevy zu langsam war. Wir hörten Musik und redeten über die Schule.

„Nein, bei mir ist auch nichts spannendes passiert. Aber ich finde Englisch im Moment total interessant...", legte Angela los und es tat gut ihr zuzuhören.

Wir diskutierten über Shakespeare und seine Werke, es fühlte sich so normal an und das war wunderbar.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt kamen wir in Port Angeles an ,ich parkte vor dem Kino und wir stiegen aus. Der Film ging in einer halben Stunde los und wir kauften uns zwei Karten für „Never found", Getränke dazu und schon ging es los.

Der Film war wirklich spannend gewesen, Angela hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Es ging um einen FBI-Agenten der einen Entführungsfall aufdecken musste und dann auf die Spur eines Psychopathen stößt der Leichen sammelt. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu Liebesschnulzen und übertriebenen Komödien und es hat sogar Spaß gemacht.

„Der war wirklich toll. War eine gute Idee, Angela."

„Freut mich. Mir hat es auch gefallen. Und wo möchtest du was essen?"

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir zu dem Italiener gehen?", fragte ich zögernd.

„Bist du dir sicher, Bella?" Ich nickte nur, wenn ich reden wollte, dann dort. Wir gingen zu Fuß, da das Restaurant nur wenige Minuten entfernt war. Dort angekommen bekamen wir einen Tisch für Zwei im hinteren Teil des Restaurants. Wir bestellten beide Pasta und Cola und dann ergriff Angela die Initiative.

„Wie geht es dir heute?" Ich war überrascht, doch Angelas warme, braunen Augen gaben mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Nicht so gut, wie es vielleicht aussieht. Ich freu mich mit dir hier zu sein, aber ich kann nicht mehr richtig abschalten..."

„Ist es sehr schlimm?", Angela war die Erste die mich das so direkt fragte.

„Es ist kaum auszuhalten...er ist...allgegenwärtig...", meine Stimme brach weg und ich spürte die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Doch ich wollte vor Angela nicht weinen, nicht jetzt...

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mich liebevoll an, liebevoll wie ein Mensch der nur mit einem Blick ausdrücken kann, wie wichtig er einem ist und das man für ihn da ist. Dieser Blick tat so gut und ich konnte die Tränen nicht länger vor ihr verstecken...

„Tut mir Leid, Angela...", brachte ich flüsternd heraus.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Dafür nicht Bella, das ist doch ganz normal. Willst du darüber reden?"

Ich wusste sie würde einfach da sein und mir zu hören, und dann nahm ich meinen letzten Tropfen Mut zusammen und erzählte ihr unsere Geschichte – wenn auch ohne die extremen Details.

„Weißt du noch, am ersten Tag, als ich hier ankam? Ich sah die Cullens und ihr habt mir erklärt, wer wer ist und wie sie zueinander gehören. Ich glaub schon an dem Tag war es um mich geschehen. Ich sah Edward und ich konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, er war anders, aber er faszinierte mich...weißt du was ich meine?"

Angela nickte: „Oh ja, das weiß ich. Ich glaube Edward wirkte auf so ziemlich jedes Mädchen anziehend. Er hat was spezielles an sich, was keiner kennt, aber jeder wissen will."

Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, und ich hatte schon Angst sie wüsste um sein Geheimnis doch es war nur eine perfekt passende Aussage. Ich bewunderte sie jede Sekunde mehr und erzählte ihr alles über unsere anfänglichen Gespräche, dass er jedes noch so unbedeutende Detail aus meinem Leben wissen wollte und dies mit sturer Ernsthaftigkeit verfolgte. Das er so liebevoll und gleichzeitig so distanziert war, dass es mich manchmal sogar nervte. Denn schließlich hatte er so seine Prinzipien, das diese mit seinem Blutdurst zusammenhingen musste ich Angela ja nicht erzählen.

Sie hörte mir geduldig zu, berührte mich sanft an der Schulter, wenn es mir zu viel wurde und unterbrach mich kein einziges Mal. Sie war unglaublich...

Als ich unsere Geschichte in groben Zügen, ohne den letzten Samstag zu erwähnen, erzählt hatte, saßen wir einen Moment schweigend da. Nach ein paar Minuten räusperte Angela sich und sagte: „Ich kenne dieses Gefühl gut Bella, dass man glaubt wenig wert zu sein, nicht gut genug zu sein...man fühlt sich „fehl am Platz"!" Ich sah sie schockiert an, genau so fühlte ich mich: „Was meinst du Angela? Hast du...so was erlebt?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „So was in der Art, ja. Es war ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, hier in Forks. Tom war sein Name. Er war unglaublich süß und lieb...zumindest am Anfang. Er war meine erste große Liebe, wie man so schön sagt. Ich hätte alles für ihn getan. Doch eines Tages ging er einfach, zog weg und sagte nur: „Es ist vorbei." Das war alles, kein Wort der Erklärung, kein Wort der Trauer oder des Schmerzes. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihm nicht so viel bedeutet hatte, wie er mir. Es tat ihm nicht mal Leid. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wo er hingezogen ist und warum er mich einfach so verlassen hat. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu schüchtern, zu ruhig und zu langweilig...Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Bella. Und es tut mir wirklich so Leid für dich und für euch, denn ich fand immer, dass ihr ein...wunderschönes Paar ward." Ihre Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet, als sie sprach. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt und hatte Angela noch nie so zerbrechlich gesehen, die Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie sie verließen. Sie wollte stark sein und hatte wahrscheinlich über all die Jahre gelernt, wie man seine Gefühle zurückhielt um nicht schwach zu sein. Ich bewunderte sie.

„Das tut mir so Leid, Angela."

„Das brauch es nicht, wirklich. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich bin darüber hinweg. Nur in so Momenten wie diesem wird mir bewusst, dass ich einfach nicht weiß warum. Weißt du ich dachte ein Zeit lang, dass er mich gar nicht geliebt hat...alles nur ein Spiel. Aber das will ich nicht glauben...das wäre zu schmerzhaft." Sie lächelte zaghaft, man spürte, wie sie sich innerlich unter Kontrolle zu halten schien.

„Das hab ich auch schon gedacht, seit er weg ist...hab es sogar geträumt, dass er mir gesagt hat, er liebe mich nicht, hätte es nie getan...", meine Stimme versagte schon wieder, bei dem Gedanken an Samstag und meinen Traum der letzten Nacht.

Angela schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Oh nein Bella, auch wenn ich Edward nicht kannte. Das glaube ich nicht. So wie er dich angesehen hat und dich berührt hat, dass zeugt von wahrer Liebe und ich weiß, weil man es so sehr in jeder seiner Bewegungen gesehen hat, dass er dich aus tiefstem Herzen liebt! Denk nicht so was Bella, denk nicht so was..." Wieder berührte sie meine Schulter, als mir erneut die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Wann wird das aufhören Angela?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, der Schmerz vergeht, irgendwann. Auch wenn es ein schmerzvoller, langwieriger Prozess ist. Aber es wird vorüber gehen."

„Und wenn ich das nicht will? Ich hab Angst ihn zu vergessen, Angela...ich will ihn nicht vergessen...ich bin ein Mensch, wir vergessen, unser Gehirn ist wie ein Sieb, irgendwann filtern wir alles raus...ich will...nicht das er verschwindet."

„Oh Bella...du hast ihn sosehr geliebt." Es war keine Frage, sie stellte fest.

Ich spürte wieder dieses zerberstende Gefühl in meiner Brust.

„Es war so schrecklich, als er mich verlassen hat..." Ich wollte darüber reden, doch plötzlich hatte ich Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen. Angela spürte das.

„Du musst mir das nicht erzählen, Bella. Nur wenn du es wirklich möchtest. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Das ist deine Geschichte und deine Seelenwelt..."

Ich nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sie war viel zu verständnisvoll, doch ich wusste ich konnte ihr vertrauen und ich war mir sicher, dass wenn ich Angela meine Gefühle anvertrauen würde, dann würde es mir besser gehen, weil sie mich so sehr verstand, wie niemand sonst in den letzten Tagen.

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch und begann zu erzählen:

„Ich hatte es geahnt, weißt du, dass irgendwas schlimmes passiert. Im Kopf hatte ich durchgespielt, was das schlimmste seien konnte, was ich überleben würde...doch der Gedanke daran brachte mich um den Verstand. Er wartete nach der Schule zu Hause auf mich und wir gingen ein Stück in den Wald...ich hatte Angst, regelrechte Panik. Ich hatte so eine ungute Vorahnung... Er blieb stehen und erzählte mir, dass sie wegziehen müssen – du hast sicher gehört, das Carlisle einen Job in L.A. bekommen hat –..." Immer schön den Schein wahren, dachte ich mir... „Er sagte es ohne jede Emotion, seine Augen waren kalt und er beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit. Ich wollte mit ihm gehen, ich hätte alles für ihn getan...doch er ließ es nicht zu. Und dann sagte er nur..."Ich will dich nicht dabei haben" Im Umkehrschluss bedeutete das, er wollte mich nicht mehr, gar nicht mehr, keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft. Und er verschwamm vor meinen Augen...dieses Gefühl kann ich dir nicht beschreiben...als würdest du vergessen zu atmen und innerlich nach Luft ringen, doch deine Muskeln sind gelähmt und nichts um dich herum scheint auch nur im entferntesten real...

Bevor er endgültig ging, gab er mir ein Versprechen und diese Worte machen es so schwer ihn zu vergessen..." , ich hielt inne. Einige Minuten saß ich schweigend da und diese innerliche Bewusstlosigkeit erfasste mich aufs Neue.

„Bella? Alles okay, soll ich dich..."

„Es wird so sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben..." mehr bekam ich nicht mehr über die Lippen, ich brach völlig in mir zusammen und weinte so entsetzlich, dass mein Gesicht vor Anspannung schmerzte. Jetzt stürzte Angela auf mich zu und nahm mich ganz fest in ihre Arme: „Schhhh Bella, ganz ruhig. Ist schon gut, ich bin da. Ich halt dich fest."

Meine Tränen wollten nicht versiegen und Angela zeigte keinen Funken der Ungeduld, sie saß einfach da und hielt mich fest in ihren Armen, sie sagte kein Wort, war einfach nur für mich da...


	2. Böse Vorahnung

**Böse Vorahnung...**

Mein emotionaler Ausbruch vor Angela war bereits zwei Wochen her, als wir am Strand von La Push spazieren gingen. Es war ein schöner Tag und seit langem schien mal wieder die Sonne, es war sogar angenehm warm. Angela und ich gingen mit blanken Füßen durch den Sand gerade bis zu dem Punkt wo die Wellen den Strand streichelten und langsam wieder zurückflossen. Das Wasser war eindeutig zu kalt.

Mit Angela hatte ich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen eine gute Freundschaft aufgebaut und wir hatten uns auch nach dem Abend in Port Angeles oft getroffen. Sie hatte es mir angeboten, weil es ihr ebenso gut tat mit jemanden zu reden, der nicht wie Jessica war.

Ich hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen, sie war eine interessante Persönlichkeit und bei der Umsetzung der Redewendung _Stille Wasser sind tief_ belegte Angela mit Sicherheit Platz 1.

Der Tag nach meinem Zusammenbruch war eigenartig normal. Ich fühlte mich entspannter und befreiter, mein Plan hatte funktioniert, Reden half also doch manchmal und Angela hatte niemandem etwas erzählt. Alles was wir beredeten blieb auch unter uns und es fühlte sich toll an, hier in Forks endlich eine so gute Freundin gefunden zu haben.

Während wir am Strand entlang liefen und uns gelegentlich hinsetzten um die Sonne zu genießen, redeten wir über alles was uns in den Sinn kam. Es war befreiend und völlig zwanglos.

„Ich hab mein Zimmer vor ein paar Tagen umgestellt, es sieht jetzt viel offener aus, das Bett direkt unter dem Fenster und eine schöne Leseecke mit meinem alten Schaukelstuhl. Musst du dir unbedingt mal ansehen, bei Gelegenheit.", erzählte ich ihr erfreut und lächelte sie an. Ja, mein Gesicht, mein Körper war sogar wieder in der Lage positive Emotionen – wenn auch noch zaghaft – auszudrücken.

Angela lachte: „Na da trifft das ja bei dir zu. Es heißt doch immer, das Frauen viele Veränderungen an sich und ihrer Umwelt vornehmen, wenn es in der Liebe nicht mehr funktioniert. Und wenn man dich ansieht, mit deiner neuen Frisur, dann bist du das perfekte Beispiel." Ich lachte mit ihr, wenn auch nicht so herzlich, wie sie es tat. Es tat mir nicht weh, wenn sie so über die Liebe sprach, über meine Liebe, weil ich wusste, wie sie es meinte und das sie mich nicht unnötig an _irgendetwas_ erinnern wollte.

„Ja ich bin froh das ich zum Friseur gegangen bin, meine Haare sind mir nämlich ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen." Ich war vor einigen Tagen erst beim Friseur gewesen, hatte mir meine schokobraunen Haare stark durchstufen und um circa 10 cm kürzen lassen. Jetzt fielen sie mir in schönen Stufen über die Schultern und ich gefiel mir.

„Und wie geht es dir heute?", Angela fragte mich nie wie es mir im allgemeinen ging, denn das wäre immer dieselbe Antwort gewesen: leer, traurig, hilflos und voller Schmerz. Nein, Angela fragte mich jeden einzelnen Tag, wie es mir _heute_ ging.

„Es geht heute einigermaßen, ich kann durchatmen und hatte noch keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen...", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und zaghaft lächelnd.

„Keine schlimmen Träume diese Nacht?", sie wusste, dass sie mich das ohne Probleme fragen konnte. Ich konnte Angela für nichts böse sein.

„Nein, nur derselbe Traum wie seit einer Woche..." sagte ich und blickte hinaus auf das Meer. Seit einer Woche träumte ich jede Nacht denselben Traum. Ich war in einem kleinen leeren Raum, es war eiskalt und die Dunkelheit erdrückte mich. Ich kauerte am Boden und versuchte die Stimmen um mich herum auszublenden: „Die gesamte Familie wird mit hineingezogen, wenn das schief geht!" „Es wird so sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben." „Er ist nicht der Richtige für dich." „Ich dachte du magst keine Jungen aus der Stadt." „Sei vorsichtig." „Ich hab ihn so sehr geliebt, dass Worte es nicht beschreiben könnten." „Du bist mein Leben!" Nach diesem Satz wachte ich jedes Mal schreiend auf und hielt mir instinktiv die Ohren zu. Diese Stimmen verfolgten mich die ganze Nacht, seit einer Woche. Schreiend nahmen sie mir meine traumlosen Nächte und erinnerten mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, an die Dinge die ich verdrängen wollte.

„Bella?", riss Angela mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh...entschuldige." Ich lief rot an, ich hatte ihr gar nicht zugehört.

„Ich hab mir was für dich überlegt. Weißt du, auch wenn wir uns erst seit zwei Wochen so richtig gut verstehen...hab ich ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Und es ist auch vom Umtausch ausgeschlossen, also musst du es annehmen, okay?", lachte sie und holte einen dünnen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche. Ein Geschenk? Was hatte das denn nun zu bedeuten?

„Weißt du es ist einfach, dass ich dich sehr gern hab und ich möchte das du wieder glücklich wirst und deswegen hab ich mir überlegt, dass es doch hilfreich sein würde, wenn du mal raus kommst aus Forks..." Sie hielt mir den Umschlag hin, wahrscheinlich war es offensichtlich, doch ich verstand immer noch kein Wort, von dem was sie sagte.

„Angela, was...hast du denn gemacht?" Ich nahm den Umschlag in die Hände und öffnete ihn. Es lag ein Stück Papier darin, als ich es näher in Augenschein nahm, kamen mir die Tränen. Es war ein Flugticket, nur für mich, nach Jacksonville.

„Angela, das kann ich nicht annehmen, das ist doch viel zu teuer...", flüsterte ich.

„Nichts da, du fliegst. Ganz allein, ohne jemanden von uns, der dich an das hier erinnert. Und dann machst du dir eine schöne Woche mit deiner Mum und Phil. Bitte, Bella, tu es für mich." Sie sah mich schon beinahe flehend an und wieder gaben mir ihre braunen Augen dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit.

„Ich dank dir Angela...aber warum...ich hätte mich so gefreut dich meiner Mutter vorzustellen."

„Ich weiß, aber die lern ich schon noch kennen. Es wird dir gut tun, mal allein zu sein. Na ja, nicht ganz allein, aber mit Personen die dich nicht so sehr an Forks und all das Leid hier erinnern."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll...Das ist so wunderbar...Aber das ganze Geld."

„Ach was, mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Freu dich einfach auf die Sonne da unten." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und stand auf. „Komm lass uns zurück gehen, es wird spät."

Ich sah sie ungläubig an und hielt das Flugticket ganz fest in den Händen. Endlich würde ich Renée wiedersehen...und meine geliebte Sonne.

Nachdem ich Angela nach Hause gebracht hatte, fuhr ich mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen zurück zu unserem Haus. Was würde Charlie von dieser Idee halten?

Es war schon acht Uhr, wir hatten völlig die Zeit vergessen. Aber das war in La Push auch nicht schwer.

Charlie war bereits zu Hause, war jedoch nicht böse auf meine Verspätung.

„Hallo Bella - Schatz. Na wo kommst du denn her?", er lächelte.

„Entschuldige Dad. Hallo. Ich war mit Angela in La Push, wir waren am Strand spazieren. Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich hab uns Pizza mitgebracht. Du musst ja nicht jeden Abend in der Küche stehen." Als ich widersprechen wollte, hob er die Hand. „Ja ich weiß, es macht dir nichts aus. Trotzdem, setz dich jetzt und iss."

„Danke Dad."

Wir aßen die noch warme Pizza im Wohnzimmer und sahen uns ein Baseball – Spiel an, was auch sonst. Charlie war eindeutig ein Sportfanatiker, aber auch nur vor dem Fernseher.

Als wir beide satt waren, was bedeutete, dass Charlie gut gelaunt war, ergriff ich die Initiative: „Du Dad...Angela hat mir ein ziemlich großes Geschenk heute gemacht..."

„Ein Geschenk? Wofür?", sein Ton irritierte mich, doch ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nacht.

„Ja, sie ist mir eine gute Freundin geworden in der letzten Zeit nach...du weißt schon...und da dachte sie, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn ich...na ja, mal hier raus komme um...einen freien Kopf zu kriegen...",ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte, ich hatte irgendwie Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

„Klingt doch gut soweit, und wo ist der Haken?", dieser Ton hatte irgendwas zu bedeuten...

„Na ja, der Haken ist...eigentlich ist es kein Haken...Ach Dad...Ähm, sie hat mir ein Ticket nach Jacksonville geschenkt, damit ich Renée besuchen kann. Allein..."

Jetzt lachte er und ich war völlig überfordert, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Du hast wirklich eine tolle Freundin." Und als er mich jetzt angrinste, wusste ich was mir an seinem Ton nicht gefiel: er war gespielt interessiert gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst!  
"Warte mal...du wusstest das?"

Er lachte immer noch: „Angela hat hier angerufen, vorgestern glaube ich, du warst grad im Badezimmer. Sie hat mir von ihrer Idee erzählt und ob ich damit einverstanden wäre."

„Sie hat was??" Ich war völlig sprachlos...Angela war ein Engel, ich konnte ihr gar nicht böse sein.

Wieder lachte Charlie: „Du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen...göttlich, Bella."

„Ja macht ihr euch ruhig lustig, mich so im Dunkeln stehen zu lassen..."

„Ach Bella, es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Ich fand Angelas Idee prima und damit es dich beruhigt...denn ich weiß ja wie du darüber denkst. Ich habe den größten Teil des Fluges bezahlt, auch wenn Angela mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte."

Jetzt fiel mir wirklich nichts mehr ein, was ich hätte sagen können...ich umarmte Charlie, ich glaub es war das erste Mal, dass ich das tat, seit ich in Forks war.

Mein Flug sollte bereits nächste Woche Montag starten, wir hatten in dieser Woche schulfrei, was natürlich genau von Angela und Charlie geplant war.

Die gesamte Woche vor meinem Flug war ich nervös und war damit beschäftigt, an die „schönen Tage" zu denken, wie Angela sie genannt hatte. Würden sie wirklich so schön werden? Sicher ich freute mich Renée und Phil zu sehen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich trotzdem nicht vollständig abschalten konnte. Das war ja jetzt schon unmöglich, auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht immer traurig und bedrückt wirkte. Innerlich schrie ich noch immer vor Schmerzen.

Aber man muss doch den Schein wahren, oder? Um seinen geliebten Menschen keine Sorgen zu bereiten, also beißt man die Zähne zusammen und gibt sich seinem Schmerz erst hin, wenn man allein in der Dunkelheit ist. So wie ich es jeden Abend aufs neue tat...

_Noch 3 Tage_, dachte ich an diesem Morgen, als ich unter der Dusche stand und vergebens versuchte die unruhige Nacht abzuwaschen. _Wieder dieser Traum..._

Ich tauchte mit meinem Gesicht unter den heißen Wasserstrahl des Duschkopfes und blieb ein paar Sekunden so stehen, die Luft angehalten. Wann würden diese Träume wohl endlich Ruhe geben?

55...57...59... Ich holte wieder Luft. Atmete tief durch, doch es ging mir nicht besser. Heute war also wieder einer dieser Tage.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete mich und meine Haare und betrachtete mich einen Moment im Spiegel. _Durchschnitt..._,dachte ich und drehte mich weg.

Ich zog eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und einen Pullover an und ging runter in die Küche. Es war noch früh genug – und trotzdem war Charlie schon weg – ich konnte mir also Zeit lassen. Im Kühlschrank fand ich einen Joghurt, mein Appetit auf Cornflakes wollte sich an diesem Morgen nicht einstellen. Ich brauchte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde um einen kleinen Joghurt zu essen, während ich aus dem Fenster auf den Wald hinter unserem Haus starrte: „Nein, das tu ich mir nicht an. Schließlich hab ich ein Versprechen einzuhalten...", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Dann musste ich mich schließlich doch beeilen noch rechtzeitig zur Schule zu kommen. Warum versetzten Erinnerungen einen immer so in innere Bewusstlosigkeit?

Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Angela wartete vor dem Englischraum auf mich, Mr. Mason war noch nicht da.

„Guten Morgen Bella."

„Morgen Angela. Entschuldige...hab die Zeit vergessen." Sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Kein Problem, Mason ist ja noch nicht da. Lass uns reingehen."

Die ersten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, ohne das etwas spannendes passierte. Nach Mathe ging ich mit Mike und Jessica zur Cafeteria. Die beiden waren immer noch zusammen, zum Glück. Mike hatte es anscheinend verstanden.

Wir kamen am Sekretariat vorbei, die Tür stand offen und ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinein, dort stand ein gut gebauter Junge, mit bronzefarbenen Haare. Ich blieb abrupt stehen.

„Bella?", rief Jessica, als sie merkte das ich stehen geblieben war. „Was ist? Komm!"

Der Impuls wegzulaufen, war nicht stark genug und ich hatte die Luft angehalten. _Das konnte nicht sein..._

Ich ging einen Schritt in Richtung Sekretariat, in dem Moment drehte sich der neue Schüler um und ich atmete endlich wieder aus. Jetzt da er in einem anderen Licht stand, wirkten seine Haare nicht mehr bronzefarben und er war schlaksig gebaut.

Musste mir meine Phantasie ausgerechnet jetzt solch einen Streich spielen, wo heute anscheinend sowieso einer _dieser_ Tage war?

Der Junge ging an mir vorbei, ebenfalls in Richtung Cafeteria. Es war einer der neuen Elftklässler, die von Seattle hierher gekommen waren, weil ihren Eltern das Stadtleben zuviel geworden war.

„Bella, jetzt komm schon." Jessica stand neben mir und zog mich am Arm weiter Richtung Cafeteria.

_Verdammt..._,schrie ich innerlich, _wie kann man nur so blöd sein!!!_

Als ich mich an unseren Tisch setzte spürte Angela die Anspannung in meinem Gesicht, denn sie sah mich skeptisch an, doch sie fragte nicht. Sie wusste ich würde es ihr erzählen, wenn ich wollte und wenn ich es nicht tat, dann ging es sie nichts an.

Der Rest des Tages flog an mir vorbei und ich hatte es am Ende des Schultages eilig zu meinem Wagen zu kommen. _Noch 2 ½ Tage..._,dachte ich erschöpft und stieg in den Chevy. Es regnete mal wieder und meine Haare waren feucht.

Ich lehnte den Kopf an die Stütze des Sitzes und schloss die Augen. Ich war sauer auf mich selbst. Sicher ich hatte mich, was meine Erinnerungen und den Schmerz anging, in keinster Weise unter Kontrolle, aber ein gesunder Menschenverstand wäre darauf gekommen das Edward...nicht im Sekretariat unserer Schule gestanden hat geschweige denn hätte. Er war weg und das war mir so bewusst, wie wahrscheinlich sonst niemandem hier, und doch hatte ich mich von meiner Phantasie täuschen lassen. _Du bist so dumm...dumm, dumm..._

Ich atmete schwer und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, als es plötzlich an meiner Scheibe klopfte, ich schrak zusammen und öffnete erschrocken die Augen: Mike...

Ich öffnete die Tür, blieb jedoch sitzen.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt...", flüsterte ich.

„Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht", sagte er und kam ein Stück näher, „Hey ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mit uns nächsten Samstag nach La Push zu kommen? Es soll wieder recht schön werden und wir wollten uns mal wieder alle treffen, gemütlich zusammen sitzen und so." Ich sah die Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Nächsten Samstag? Da komm ich grad aus Jacksonville zurück. Ich bin die nächste Woche bei meiner Mum, sie besuchen und so. Wann wolltet ihr euch denn treffen?"

„So später Nachmittag, wir wollten ein Lagerfeuer machen." Seine Hoffnung schwand.

„Mhmm, ich überleg es mir, okay? Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich versuch zu kommen." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln, doch heute wollte mein Körper mir nicht gehorchen. Doch Mike schien sich trotzdem zu freuen, auch wenn ich nicht 100%ig zugesagt hatte. Und ich versprach mir selbst, mein bestes zu tun, um diese Verabredung anzunehmen.

Zuhause angekommen tat ich alles um mich abzulenken, ich bereitete das Abendessen vor, brachte Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer auf Vordermann und ging dann in mein Zimmer um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Zum Glück hatte uns Mr. Mason eine aufwendige Aufgabe gegeben. Wir sollten ein Essay über die Aussagekraft von Shakespeare auf die heutige Zeit schreiben und uns überlegen, ob seine Art der Kunst und auch Kunst im Allgemeinen vergänglich ist oder nicht.

Ich hatte also lange damit zu tun über Shakespeare nachzudenken, und es half, ich war abgelenkt.

Es war zwanzig nach Acht, als ich das Auto in die Auffahrt fahren hörte. Charlie.

Ich beendete meine Arbeit und war stolz, als ich bemerkte, dass ich bereits drei Seiten geschrieben hatte.

„Hallo Dad." Sagte ich, als ich die Treppe runter kam und er gerade seine Jacke im Flur aufhing.

„Hallo Schatz. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Ganz gut, ein bisschen stressig. Viele Hausaufgaben...und deiner?"

„Nichts besonderes heute, das Leben in einer Kleinstadt eben." Zwinkerte er und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Hast du deine Tasche schon gepackt?", fragte er dann.

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an: „Nein, wieso? Ich fliege doch erst Sonntag Abend."

Er lachte: „Kannst du jetzt schon nicht mehr richtig lesen, Bella? Da steht doch ganz groß, 20:00Uhr, und das ist eindeutig schon morgen Abend."

Ich lief rot an, er hatte Recht: „Oh...", war alles was ich sagen konnte.

„Macht ja nichts. Wie hattest du das denn geplant?", fragte Charlie und füllte seinen Teller auf.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gern ganz allein fahren. Ich wollte meinen Chevy in Port Angeles am Flughafen abstellen, da kann man doch sein Auto unterstellen, wenn man länger weg ist. Das wär mir sehr lieb...", ich flüsterte fast, weil ich nicht wusste wie Charlie reagieren würde.

Doch er nickte: „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann ist das mein Befehl." Er zwinkerte mir wieder zu, ich wusste er wollte mir ein gutes Gefühl geben, dass er mir nicht böse war. Es wirkte, ich musste lächeln.

„Danke Dad. Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich in Jacksonville bin."

„Das wäre nett, damit ich weiß, ob mein Tollpatsch gut angekommen ist."

„Hey ja..."

Er grinste und leerte schnell seinen Teller um dann ins Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden.

Ich liebte Charlie von jedem Tag mehr, auch wenn wir das vielleicht nicht so zeigen konnten, uns wieder zu trennen, würde wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhaft werden.

Der Abend verstrich ohne weitere Ereignisse und ich ging früh nach oben um meine Tasche zu packen, dass ich nicht mal mehr einen Tag hatte machte mich nervös.

Was würde mich erwarten? Würde es wirklich schön werden? Ich freute mich auf Renée und Phil, mein neues zweites zuhause, auf die Sonne...

Mir fiel plötzlich ein, dass ich das neue Haus noch nie gesehen hatte. Renée hatte es nur kurz erwähnt, damals als ich in Phoenix im Krankenhaus lag...nachdem James...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Ich holte die kleine Reisetasche unter meinem Bett hervor, entstaubte sie und füllte sie dann mit sommerlichen Klamotten. Schließlich regnete es dort nicht jeden Tag, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Monat. Doch ich war vorsichtiger gewesen, mit Wetterprognosen, seit ich hier lebte und packte auch ein paar längere, wärmer Sachen ein. Auch wenn ich sie vermutlich die gesamte Woche im Koffer lassen konnte.

Morgen würde ich Renée in die Arme schließen können...ein unfassbarer Gedanke. Ich hatte sie schon so lange nicht gesehen. Ob sie sich verändert hatte? Aus ihren Emails wurde man ja auch nicht schlau, und Bilder schickte sie nicht, da sie es mit Technik eh nicht so hatte.

Ich war gespannt und ging noch mal ins Wohnzimmer als ich meine Tasche gepackt hatte.

„So alles gepackt...", sagte ich als ich mich in den Sessel setzte.

„Nichts vergessen? Gummistiefel, Regenjacke, Schirm?"

„Du weißt schon wo Jacksonville liegt, oder Dad?"

„Bella...hast du denn wirklich deine Ironie verloren, seit du hier bist?"

„Du weißt doch Dad, Ironie und Sarkasmus vertragen sich nicht mit trübem Regenwetter."

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

„Ich werde dann morgen um halb sechs losfahren. Dann bin ich circa viertel nach sechs am Flughafen, mit Auto parken und einchecken müsste das zeitlich klappen. Oder?"

„Ja das klingt gut. Und du bist dir sicher?"

„Ja Dad, lass mich allein zum Flughafen fahren."

„Gut ich komm dann morgen kurz nach Hause, um dir Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

„Das musst du nicht, ich bin doch nur eine Woche weg."

„Trotzdem. Tu deinem Alten den Gefallen."

„Okay Dad."

Er grinste zufrieden und stand auf. Als er wiederkam hielt er einen Umschlag in den Händen. „Hier, für Verpflegung und Souvenirs und so ein Kram."

„Ach Dad, das hättest du doch nicht..."

„Nimm es!", er hielt mir den Umschlag mit dem Geld hin und ich nahm ihn ohne weitere Worte. Er legte sich wieder auf die Couch und sah fern.

Nach einer Weile stand ich auf und wünschte Charlie eine gute Nacht.

„Gute Nacht, Bella. Schlaf gut."

_Danke..._

Als ich in meinem Bett lag wartete ich förmlich auf meine Albträume, denn ich wusste sie würden kommen. Wie jede Nacht...

Und als ich in diesen unruhigen Traum fiel, spürte ich das sich etwas verändert hatte und nichts mehr so war, wie all die Nächte zuvor...

Ich fühlte mich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert, mein Körper fühlte sich so schwach an, dass ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Es war zehn Uhr, als ich aufstand. Die Sonne schien sacht vom Himmel und tauchte mein Zimmer in ein trübes, aber schönes, Gelb.

_Was für ein Omen_, dachte ich.

Meine Beine zitterten stark und so schwankte ich unsicher ins Badezimmer.

Die heiße Dusche tat gut und entspannte meine harten Muskeln. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich in der Nacht einen Dauerlauf gemacht, doch das Schlimmste war...Ich hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an meinen Traum. Was war passiert? Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich auch nicht wie jeden Morgen schreiend aufgewacht war...

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Schon als ich eingeschlafen war, war etwas anders: Der Raum, in dem ich kauernd am Boden lag, war nicht dunkel und kalt, diesmal kamen helle Lichter auf mich zu, doch sie blendeten mich so sehr, dass ich nichts um mich erkennen konnte...

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt verließ mich meine Erinnerung...

Ich war hilflos und verstand es nicht...

Während ich mich abtrocknete, versuchte ich mich zwanghaft zu erinnern. Nichts.

Ich ging – nur mit einem Handtuch bestückt – zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich zog drei Oberteile übereinander an, denn von Forks nach Jacksonville würde ich bestimmt drei verschiedene Klimazonen durchreisen.

Als ich in meinem Schreibtisch nach meinem Reisepass suchte fiel mir der Umschlag mit den Fotos in die Hände, die Jessica an meinem Geburtstag in der Cafeteria gemacht hatte.

Die Fotos...ich hatte sie schon ganz vergessen. Und der Gedanke daran versetzte mir einen weiteren Stich ins Herz.

Ich musste an die leere Seite in meinem Fotoalbum denken, wo _er_ die Fotos von sich und uns entfernt hatte, damit _er_ für immer verschwand. Mein Geburtstag, dieser...Vorfall mit Jasper und die Trennung... Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war erst drei Wochen her, doch es fühlte sich für mich an, wie Monate. Dieses Gefühl bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen, ich wollte mich nicht mehr an all das erinnern, wollte diese Gefühle nicht jedes Mal aufs Neue durchleben und doch wollte ich diese Erinnerungen auch nicht verlieren, denn sie zeigten mir, dass ich noch am leben war.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich rannte die Treppen hinunter um abzunehmen:

„Hallo?", sagte ich und spürte wie der Schwindel mich einholte, ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand.

„Hallo Bella, ich bin es Dad."

„Dad? Was ist los?"

„Wir haben hier ein paar Probleme, ich werde es nicht schaffen, nachher vorbei zu kommen. Tut mir Leid...", er rang mit den Worten. Er hasste Gefühle.

„Ist doch kein Problem, Dad. Ich bin nur eine Woche weg...und ich ruf dich an sobald ich in Jacksonville bin."

„Eine Woche ist ganz schön lang...ich...ähm...denke ich wird dich vermissen...und dein Essen." Ich hörte sein Lächeln förmlich, doch ihm war dieser Gefühlsausbruch unangenehm. Ebenso wie mir, außerdem kreisten meine Gedanken immer noch um _ihn_...

„Ich hab den Kühlschrank doch gestern schon aufgefüllt, Dad. Du wirst nicht verhungern...und na ja... ist ja nur eine Woche."

„Ja, ich muss los...also...ähm, pass auf dich auf, ja? Und grüß Renée und Phil...und ich...hab dich lieb." Wahrscheinlich saß er grad an seinem Schreibtisch, das Gesicht in den Händen, nur den Mund frei zum Sprechen und die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt. Solche Gefühle kannte ich gar nicht von ihm und es machte mir Angst, mir fehlten die Worte.

„Klar, das mach ich. Also bis nächsten Samstag...Dad...ich meld mich dann."

„Machs gut...", er legte auf.

Das passte doch alles nicht zusammen...mein eigenartiger Traum, meine Erinnerungen, Charlies Gefühlsausbruch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und die Tatsache, dass ich in drei Stunden nach Port Angeles fuhr um in das Flugzeug zu steigen gefiel mir nicht. Das war falsch, das war vollkommen falsch...

Drei Stunden konnten dahin streichen wie Tage, wenn man nichts mehr zu tun hatte und auf der Veranda saß und versuchte die Panik zu mildern, die in einem aufsteigt.

Das alles gefiel mir nicht.

Als es endlich kurz vor halb sechs war, trug ich die Tasche zu meinem Chevy, legte sie auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los. Eine Woche raus aus Forks, wahrscheinlich war es genau das Richtige, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb.

Ich brauchte – wie geplant – circa 45 Minuten bis zum Flughafen. Ich parkte den Chevy in der Tiefgarage und machte mich auf den Weg zu Gate 2.

Meine Nervosität stieg immer weiter, als ich eingecheckt hatte und in der Wartehalle saß. Diese ganze Szene erinnerte mich wieder einmal an den Vorfall mit James. Damals war ich in Phoenix am Flughafen und überlegte wie ich unbemerkt Alice und Jasper entkommen konnte, um meiner Mutter – die ich in den Händen von James glaubte – zu retten. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass alles nur eine Falle war?

Warum kamen mir all diese Erinnerungen ausgerechnet jetzt, jetzt wo ich aus diesem trüben Fleckchen Erde verschwand und eine Woche in die hellste Sonne entfloh?

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und je mehr Erinnerungen mir kamen, desto sicherer wurde ich mir, dass etwas passieren würde.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß ich im Flugzeug nach Seattle und zum Glück würde ich dort direkten Anschluss nach Jacksonville haben.

Der kurze Flug nach Seattle lohnte sich nicht um die Augen zu schließen, und bei meinem Gedankenchaos war wohlmöglich sowieso nicht an Schlaf zu denken.

Doch ich war so müde, dass mir, kurz nachdem ich in Seattle ins Flugzeug gestiegen war, die Augen zufielen und ich in einen tiefen Traum fiel.

Wieder sah ich dieses helle Licht auf mich zukommen und dieses Mal erkannte ich dunkle Schatten in der Ferne. Doch keine Gesichter waren zu erkennen, keine Stimmen zu hören, ich rief in das grelle Licht, doch meine Stimme blieb stumm. Kein Laut verließ meine Lippen und ich fühlte mich hilflos. Ich kauerte ängstlich und die Arme eng um meinen Körper geschlungen am Boden und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, doch nichts. Das Licht schien immer näher zu kommen, doch mich nie wirklich zu erreichen und die Stille war unerträglich.

Und dann wurde ich unsanft aus meinen Ängsten gerissen.

„Miss? Wir landen gleich. Bitte schnallen Sie sich an." Sagte die Stewardess.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um den Nebel zu vertreiben, mir fiel wieder ein wo ich war.

Das Flugzeug landete weich auf der Rollbahn des Jacksonville Airport und die Sonne schien hell und strahlend vom Himmel.

Da war sie wieder, meine Sonne...doch nach dieser langen Zeit im Schatten von Forks und meinen Erinnerungen, wirkte die Sonne unnatürlich und viel zu bedrohlich. Ich konnte mich kaum freuen und war erschrocken, wie sehr mir das trübe Licht mir bereits jetzt, zwei Minuten nach Ankunft, fehlte. Ich wollte meinen Nebel zurück.

Ich stieg mit müden Knochen aus dem Flugzeug aus, holte mein Gepäck ab und verließ die Hallen.

Renée wartete mit Phil im Licht der gleißenden Sonne vor dem Flughafen.

„Bella. Meine Bella. Hallo mein Schatz." Renée lief auf mich zu und nahm mich fest in ihre Arme. Es fühlte sich gut an und ich spürte wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte.

„Hallo Mum. Ich freu mich dich zu sehen."

Phil blieb einen Augenblick im Hintergrund und als Renée ihre Umarmung von mir löste kam auch Phil auf mich zu und schloss mich kurz in seine Arme.

„Hallo Phil. Wie geht es euch?"

„Wunderbar jetzt wo du da bist." Antwortete er und nahm mir meine Tasche ab.

„Wir freuen uns so, dass du hier bist. Wir werden dir alles zeigen. Und unser kleines Haus wird dir gefallen." Sagte Renée überschwänglich.

Ich atmete innerlich tief durch, die Hektik und die übermäßige Freude von Renée hatte mir gefehlt, doch die Ruhe die ich Forks gehabt hatte, war hier definitiv vorbei.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?", fragte Renée, während wir zum Auto gingen.

Sie wusste zum Glück nicht was passiert war. Und dann dachte ich...vielleicht hätte ich sie vorwarnen sollen.

„Mir geht's gut." Log ich, so gut es ging. Doch Renée war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu freuen, dass es ihr nicht mal auffiel.

Die Fahrt vom Flughafen zum Haus dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Renée fragte mich aus, wie es in der Schule war, wie meine Freunde waren und wie ich mit Charlie zurecht kam. Ich erstattete ihr mechanisch Bericht über alles was ich erzählen wollte und konnte und ließ Edward...und unsere Geschichte völlig aus.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihn und den Vorfall damals in Phoenix vergessen, doch wie ich Renée kannte, würde sie darauf zu sprechen kommen, sobald es etwas ruhiger war und wenn Phil nicht dabei war...Das konnte ja lustig werden.

Das Haus lag etwas außerhalb des Zentrums von Jacksonville am St. Johns River. Es war klein, aber traumhaft. Der äußere Anstrich, hatte eine einladende sonnengelbe Farbe und die Fassade war aus Holz mit wunderschönen, kleinen Verzierungen an den Fensterläden. Die Veranda hatte eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit und bietete Blick auf die Straße, die kaum befahren war. Hinter dem Haus lag ein kleiner Garten mit Blick auf den Fluss und den endlosen Horizont.

Es war perfekt und einfach idyllisch und im Einklang mit der Sonne sah es aus, wie aus einem kitschigen Hollywood-Streifen.

Die Räume waren klein und Renée hatte gute Arbeit bei der Einrichtung geleistet. Weiße Möbel mit warmen Wandfarben, in Gelb und Terrakotta Tönen. Sie hatten ein kleines Gästezimmer eingerichtet indem ich mich für diese Woche daheim fühlen sollte. Es reichte zum Schlafen.

„Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Phil stolz, als wir unsere Führung beendet hatten.

„Es ist wirklich toll, traumhaft." Antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das freut mich. Dann richte dich mal ein in deinem kleinen Zimmer." Zwinkerte er und ließ mich allein. Renée bereitete draußen im Garten Limonade und Kuchen vor.

Ich zog mir eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt an und ging – die Fotos in der Hand - hinunter in den Garten. Der Ausblick war wunderschön und die Sonne – auch wenn ich mich immer noch nicht an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte – fühlte sich schön auf meiner Haut an.

Wir aßen Kirschkuchen von Renée gebacken und tranken Limonade, Kaffee wäre eindeutig zu warm gewesen.

„Also erzähl doch mal ein bisschen mehr, Bella!", fing Renée an und ich breitete mich innerlich auf das Verhör vor.

„Was willst du denn wissen?", fragte ich, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Na was ist denn passiert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"

„Na ja...nicht viel. Forks ist ja nicht so groß, Mum."

„Ach Bella. Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen..."

„Mum, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich dir erzählen soll. Forks ist langweilig und klein, da passiert nichts, was man Großstädtern wie euch erzählen kann. Aber...hier" , ich gab ihr die Fotos, „das sind Fotos von meinen Freunden und von unserem Haus und so."

Sie nahm sie sich sofort und sah sich jedes einzelne Bild bis ins kleinste Detail an.

Ich erklärte ihr wer Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela und Tyler waren und erzählte ihr von meinem Auto und von wem ich es hatte. Und obwohl sie das meiste davon eigentlich aus meinen Emails kennen sollte, hatte ich das Gefühl sie hörte das alles zum ersten Mal.

Phil sagte die ganze Zeit nicht viel, sah sich ebenfalls die Fotos an und lachte über die Grimassen meiner Mitschüler, die sie an dem Tag in der Cafeteria festgehalten hatten.

Ich verdrängte die Erinnerungen an diese Tage und versprach mir, mich heute Abend in meinem Bett dem Schmerz hinzugeben, denn meine Brust schien sich zu spannen und ich wusste, wenn ich nicht schreien oder heulen würde, dann würde ich bald zerspringen.

Phil stand plötzlich auf und hatte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche geholt, er telefonierte. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er uns, er würde ins Haus gehen um Ruhe zu haben. Mir graute davor jeden Moment mit Renée allein zu sein. Und meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich...Phil hatte gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Renée ihre Neugier nicht mehr an sich halten konnte...

_Reiß dich zusammen_, ermahnte ich mich.

„So jetzt mal unter uns, Schatz. Was ist aus dem Jungen geworden, der damals in Phoenix war?", ihre Augen strahlten vor Neugier.

Ich krallte meine Hände in das Polster des Stuhles und atmete einmal tief ein: Wahrheit oder Lüge? Doch ich wusste es würde nichts bringen Renée etwas vorzumachen...also entschied ich mich für die Wahrheit, jedoch in aller Kürze.

„Das hat nicht funktioniert Mum...wir haben es beendet."

„Beendet? Aber warum denn? Er war doch extra gekommen um dich zurück nach Forks zu holen. Seine Blicke und deine ebenfalls...", sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ja ich weiß...das war alles ein Fehler. Wir waren zu verschieden..." Ich spürte die Tränen in mir brodeln und den ganzen Schmerz, der sich langsam an die Oberfläche kämpfte, doch ich krallte mich tiefer in das Polster um einen Gefühlsausbruch vor Renée zu verhindern. Dafür war ich nicht bereit.

„Zu verschieden...Aber du hast ihn doch sehr gemocht oder?" sinnierte sie und sah mich forschend an. Sie spürte das da mehr war, natürlich, sie war meine Mutter.

„Ja das hab ich...ich hab ihn geliebt Mum, geliebt...aber das Schicksal hat es wohl anders gewollt... Bitte, ich will da nicht...drüber reden. Es hat einfach nicht sein sollen und er ist auch mit seiner Familie weggezogen."

„Tatsächlich. Wieso? War ihnen Forks auch zu viel?"

„Nein, _sein_ Vater hat ein besseres Jobangebot bekommen..."

Damit war die Unterhaltung noch lange nicht beendet und ich spürte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder diese extreme innere Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich reagierte mechanisch und konnte mich nicht an meine Aussagen oder Handlungen erinnern, bis Renée aufstand und das Geschirr in die Küche brachte.

Es war bereits dunkel und eine kühle Brise kam von dem Fluss den Hügel hinauf.

Ich ging ins Haus und wollte direkt ins Badezimmer um den Tag und all diese Erinnerungen abzuwaschen.

Unter der Dusche half auch das viel zu heiße Wasser nicht meine Gedanken zu stoppen und ich sah immer wieder Momente unserer glücklichen Zeit vor Augen und als ich vor dem Spiegel stand spürte ich, wie sich die Tränen in meine Wangen brannten.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte ging ich in mein Zimmer, zog mir meinen Pyjama an und wünschte Phil und Renée eine gute Nacht. Sie hielten mein frühes zu Bett gehen für die Ermüdung durch den Flug und versprachen mir, mir morgen Jacksonville zu zeigen. Wenn ich dann noch lebte...

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett, den Kopf lehnte ich an die Wand...

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Erinnerungen wären hier noch stärker, als in Forks. Dabei war er doch nie hier gewesen, es gab nichts was mich hier an der Ostküste mit ihm verband...

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dort gesessen hatte und nur vor mich hin gestarrt hatte, doch irgendwann legte ich mich auf die Seite, klammerte meine Arme fest um meinen Körper um ihn erneut vor dem Zerbersten zurückzuhalten und fiel in eine angsterfüllte Nacht...

Er war dort, stand vor mir in seinem Zimmer und knurrte mich mit gespielter Wut an. Es waren glückliche Moment und ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

Seine warmen, karamellfarbenen Augen gaben mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und ich sah sein Begehren darin, doch nicht nach meinem Blut, sondern nach mir. Jedes Wort, dass er sprach, war wahre Liebe und seine kalten, doch so zarten Lippen, verrieten mir bei jedem Kuss, dass ich mehr war, als nur ein Mensch. Das ich für ihn mehr war und er mich nie verletzen würden...

Doch er hatte es getan und nun war mein Herz in tausend Splitter zerbrochen und es schien noch weiter zu zerspringen, bei dem Gedanken an seine unsterbliche Schönheit, seine Angst um mich und sein Blick als er mich verlassen musste. Diese Kälte darin und dieser Schmerz, den ich nicht ergründen konnte...

Und als ich gerade seinen Blick in meinen Träumen festhalten wollte, kam wieder dieses helle Licht auf mich zu und ich hörte einen spitzen, lauten Schrei...

Der Schrei kam nicht aus meinem Mund, so viel stand fest. Und ich war noch verwirrter, als am Morgen zuvor. Was hatte dieser Traum nur zu bedeuten?

Ich stand auf und wankte ins Badezimmer. Es war noch früh am Morgen, Renée und Phil schliefen noch, schließlich war Sonntag.

Ich sah in den Spiegel und erschrak vor mir selbst. Meine Haut war schneeweiß und dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich ab, meine Augen waren rotunterlaufen von den Tränen der Nacht. Ich sah zum fürchten aus.

Ich warf mir eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, setzte mich dann auf den Fliesenboden und lehnte mich an die Wand. So hatte ich mir die Idee „Raus aus Forks" nicht vorgestellt, hier ging es mir ja noch schlimmer, als dort, obwohl es hier nichts gab, was es hätte schlimmer machen können... Außer meine Erinnerungen und dieser verdammte Traum.

Nach einer Weile stand ich auf und ging runter in die Küche, an Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken und es war bereits acht Uhr am Morgen, die Sonne schien schon über dem wolkenlosen Himmel. Ich füllte mir ein Glas Limonade und setzte mich auf die Stufen der Veranda in die Sonne.

Ich musste es doch schaffen nur einen Moment den Kopf frei zu bekommen, doch der Traum hielt mich gefangen in meinen Erinnerungen und dieser schrille Schrei hallte wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf...

„Guten Morgen Bella." Sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Ich schrak zusammen. „Oh entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Phil. Ach schon gut, ich war wohl ziemlich weit weg. Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich halb zehn."

„Oh...alles klar." Ich hatte ein einhalb Stunden hier gesessen?

„Willst du mit uns frühstücken?"

„Sicher...", ich stand auf und folgte ihm in den Garten, wo Renée bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz." Rief sie, als ich eben zur Gartentür hinaustrat.

„Morgen, Mum."

„Und wie war deine erste Nacht in Jacksonville?"

„Unruhig und...ungewohnt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Na komm, setz dich. Ich hab uns Brötchen aufgebacken."

Wir frühstückten in Ruhe in der frühen, warmen Luft von Jacksonville. Die Wärme hatte etwas beruhigendes, doch mein Körper schmerzte innerlich durch meine Angespanntheit. Und mir wurde bewusst, dass es egal war wo ich war. Er war immer da und die Erinnerungen würden mich verfolgen, selbst wenn ich nach Afrika oder Asien oder sonst wohin reisen würde. Ich würde nirgendwo abschalten können.

„Also, was machen wir heute?", ich versuchte neugierig und erfreut zu klingen.

„Wir dachten, wir zeigen dir Jacksonville, Sonntags ist immer viel los hier." Sagte Renée.

„Klingt doch gut." Euphorisch klang ich ja nicht...

Wir aßen schweigend zu Ende und machten uns dann fertig. Wie befürchtet hatte ich viel zu viele warme Sachen eingepackt, doch ein paar meiner Sommersachen, waren heute zu gebrauchen und so zog ich eine ¾ Jeans an, eine weiße Bluse und steckte meine Haare hoch. Es fühlte sich unecht an, sich so sommerlich anzuziehen. Forks hatte mich eindeutig geprägt. Ich vermisste sogar ein bisschen den ständigen Nieselregen.

Wir fuhren mit dem Auto in die Innenstadt und Renée behielt Recht. Es war die Hölle auf Erden. Menschenmassen stürmten zum Sonntagsshopping in die Innenstadt und füllten die Straßen. Wir brauchten eine Stunde um einen Parkplatz zu finden und eine weitere halbe Stunde bis wir im Zentrum angekommen waren.

Renée und Phil zeigten mir ihre Lieblingsgeschäfte und was es hier außergewöhnliches gab. Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass es außerhalb von Port Angeles Städte gab, die mehr zu bieten hatten, als eine kleine Boutique und einen spirituellen Bücherladen.

Von Modegeschäften jeder Art – Hip Hop, Street, oder Püppchen Style – hier war alles zu haben. Und es gab jede Menge Bücherläden von denen wir jeden betraten und aus dem ich jeweils ein Buch mitnahm. Phil war ein Gentleman und trug die schweren Bücher für mich. Und Renée hatte sich bei mir eingehakt, ich spürte wie sehr sie mich und unsere Shoppingtouren – die meist mehr ihrem Vergnügen galten – vermisst hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden Powershopping setzten wir uns in ein Restaurant mit Blick auf den St Johns River. Wir saßen draußen auf der Terrasse in der Sonne und bestellten etwas zu trinken.

„Möchtet ihr auch etwas essen?", fragte Phil.

„Oh ja bitte, ich komme um vor Hunger." Antwortete ich und Renée lachte.

„Gib es zu, das hast du vermisst?", fragte sie.

„Was, deine Horror-Shopping-Trips, ohne absehbares Ende und mit wundgelaufenen Füßen? Sicher...die hab ich total vermisst." Sagte ich sarkastisch und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Hier inmitten der viele „normalen" Menschen und einem Tag, an dem Renée mich so in Anspruch nahm, dass ich gar keine Möglichkeit hatte über irgendetwas nachzudenken, ging es mir plötzlich besser und ich konnte einen Moment durchatmen. Wenn sie mich jeden Tag so ablenken konnten, dann würde ich vielleicht doch noch die gewünschte Entspannung finden.

Wir aßen Pizza und tranken Limonade mitten in der Sonne und es fühlte sich so wunderschön normal an.

„Konntest du denn in Forks, auch mal raus. Mit deinen Mädchen shoppen gehen?", fragte Renée.

„Na ja, wir sind ein paar Mal nach Port Angeles gefahren. Aber du kennst das ja. Außerdem braucht man da nicht so viel und ist auch nicht so fanatisch, was neue Klamotten angeht. Da ist alles etwas...einfacher und normaler...", ich wunderte mich über meine eigenen Worte, doch sie stimmten...irgendwie.

„Port Angeles... Ach Gott, da ist ja nun wirklich nichts los. Ich weiß noch wie ich damals immer gefleht habe nach Seattle zu fahren, doch Charlie ließ sich kaum aus der Ruhe bringen, er fand Port Angeles und Forks ausreichend..." Renée versank in Erinnerungen und es wunderte mich, dass sie so offen über Charlie sprach. Ich hörte ihr zu und ließ dabei den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Man konnte den Fluss sehen und die Sonne zauberte einen wunderschönen Schimmer aus tausend Farben auf die Wasseroberfläche, doch als sich eine Erinnerung in mein Bewusstsein zu drängen versuchte, ließ ich den Blick weiter wandern, auf eine Gruppe Kinder die am Fuße des Flusses spielten und das Wetter genossen. Normalität.

Nach weiteren drei Stunden mit Essen und noch zehn weiteren Geschäften fuhren wir wieder nach Hause. Wie ich die ganzen neuen Sachen nach Hause bekommen sollte, war mir zwar noch ein Rätsel, aber ich konnte in Forks mit den ganzen Klamotten – die Renée mir gekauft hatte – sowieso nichts anfangen. Zu kurz, zu dünn und zu aufreizend. Also würden sie wohl hier bleiben und Renée würde sie für mich tragen. Das war in Ordnung.

Die Tage in Jacksonville vergingen wie im Flug und am vorletzten Abend saßen Renée und ich im Garten und genossen die untergehende Sonne. Phil war noch im Büro, er musste länger arbeiten, weil es ein Problem im Baseball-Team gab.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass du morgen Abend schon wieder fliegst...", sinnierte Renée und sah wirklich traurig aus , „ich hatte mich gerade wieder so an dich gewöhnt."

„Ich weiß Mum, ich mich auch an dich...", ich knuffte sie in die Seite und lächelte sie an. „Ich werde jetzt öfter kommen versprochen, ich vergess euch nicht mehr."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Sie grinste. „Und, wie hat es dir hier gefallen?"

„Oh es ist toll. Ihr habt euch wirklich ein schönes Fleckchen Erde ausgesucht."

Die Umgebung um Jacksonville war wirklich super. In den letzten vier Tagen hatten sie mir alles gezeigt, was es in schaffbarer Umgebung gab und ich hatte es genossen. Am Montag nach unserer verrückten Shoppingtour waren wir nach Jacksonville Beach gefahren und hatten einen wunderschönen Tag am Strand verbracht. Phil hatte schließlich bis gestern frei gehabt und wollte jede Minute mit uns genießen. Wir gingen im Atlantik schwimmen und genossen die heiße Sonne. Und trotzdem, ich wurde nicht braun, ich war nicht einmal rot geworden. Ich wusste schon immer das mein Körper nicht normal war.

Jacksonville Beach ist ein wunderschöner Strand, kilometerlanger weißer Sand, der weich und sacht ins Meer übergeht. Ein Ort an dem man glaubt, man sei im Paradies.

Am Dienstag waren wir dann nach Orlando gefahren, die Fahrt dorthin dauerte circa 2 ½ Stunden und Renée und Phil überraschten mich mit einem Besuch in „Sea World". Wir sahen uns die riesige Orca-Show an ich spürte auch wie mich die Delphine in ihren Bann zogen, es waren so wunderschöne Geschöpfe.

Der Tag war unvergesslich schön, vor allem als ich sogar einen Delphin aus der Nähe betrachten durfte und ihn für einen kurzen Moment berühren konnte.

Ich konnte meiner Mutter und Phil nicht oft genug für diesen wunderschönen Tag danken.

Mittwoch hat Phil mir dann seine Arbeit und sein Team vorgestellt und wir sahen ihnen beim Training zu. Phil war stolz auf sich und präsentierte sich als Trainer in seiner besten Form. Ich wusste er wollte mich beeindrucken.

Am Abend hatte er ein paar Jungs aus seinem Team zum Grillen bei uns eingeladen und es war ein netter, lustiger Abend. Und seit langem konnte ich mal wieder herzlich lachen, weil sich Chris und John – zwei Spieler – extra für mich zum Affen machten und auf dem Rasen im Garten Baseball in seiner unmöglichsten Form spielten. Chris sprang John von hinten auf den Rücken um ihm den Ball abzunehmen – was eigentlich völlig unnötig und gegen die Regeln war und schon nichts mehr mit Baseball zu tun hatte - doch der schüttelte sich nur einmal und Chris lag auf dem Boden und paddelte mit Armen und Beinen, wie ein Maikäfer der auf dem Rücken lag.

Einen Moment musste ich an Emmet und Edward denken, als sie Baseball gespielt hatten und an all die anderen, doch in dem Moment, als mich meine Erinnerung zu übermannen schien zog Chris mich auf die Wiese und zwang mich ihm meine Wurftechnik zu zeigen. Welche Wurftechnik?

Es war ein lustiger Abend und ich hatte seit langem wieder eine Menge Spaß.

Und heute? Phil musste nun wirklich wieder arbeiten und Renée und ich waren noch mal nach Jacksonville in die Innenstadt gefahren, doch diesmal einfach nur um in den Geschäften zu schnüffeln und uns in einem Eiscafé der Sonne hinzugeben. Schließlich hatten wir am Sonntag genug Klamotten für ein halbes Jahr eingekauft, sodass niemand von uns etwas brauchte.

Und jetzt saßen wir im Garten und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

Es dämmerte.

„Die Dämmerung hat schon etwas faszinierendes, oder?", dachte ich laut und erschrak, als meine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, das Ende eines Tages...die Dunkelheit kommt immer näher...die sicherste Stunde des Tages..."

„Sicher? Was ist denn an der Dunkelheit sicher, Bella?", sie schien verwirrt und ich spürte, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht zu ihr sprach und meine Erinnerungen sich nun auf andere Weise einen Weg an die Oberfläche suchten, indem ich sie laut aussprach.

„Entschuldige Mum...hab nur laut gedacht...vergiss es."

„Alles okay mit dir, mein Schatz?"

„Ja...mir geht's gut. Mir graut nur ein bisschen vor der Heimreise morgen. Wieder zurück in den Nebel...", ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch ich spürte den Schmerz in meinen Wangen.

„Bella? Du bist doch nicht wegen uns nach Jacksonville gekommen, oder?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Weswegen denn sonst?"

„Ich bin deine Mutter, Bella, und ich merke doch das es dir eigentlich überhaupt nicht gut geht. Du wolltest aus Forks raus, oder? Um diesen Jungen..." , ihr fiel der Name nicht ein.

„Edward...", half ich ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Um Edward zu vergessen bist du hier, oder?"

„Mum, das ist doch Blödsinn...", ich drehte mich von ihr weg, weil ich bereits die heißen Tränen auf meinen Wangen spürte. Warum musste meine Mutter eigentlich immer spüren, wenn etwas mit mir nicht stimmte? Vor allem wenn es um _ihn_ ging...

„Ach Bella...willst du nicht wieder zu uns kommen? Vielleicht...wenn du wieder länger hier lebst, wo dich nichts an ihn erinnert, dann fällt es dir vielleicht leichter."

„Mum...bitte. Ob ich nun hier bin oder in Afrika oder sonst wo auf diesem verdammten Planeten, die Erinnerungen, dass was es mir so schwer macht, ist hier drin" , ich tippte mir mit dem Finger gegen die Schläfe „Es ist egal wo ich bin, er ist immer da...immer hier..." Meine Hand lag auf meinem Herzen. Ich hatte keine Kraft meiner Mutter ein weiteres Mal zu erklären, wie wichtig Edward mir gewesen war...Ich stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte, den Rasen hinunter, in die Dunkelheit.

Ich hörte wie Renée sich ebenfalls erhob und zu mir kommen wollte:

„Mum...bitte lass mich mal ein paar Minuten in Ruhe, ja?"

„Okay Schatz...ich geh schon mal rein."

Sie ging und ich war allein, von der Dunkelheit umringt.

Ich setzte mich auf den noch warmen Rasen und zupfte an ein paare Grashalmen.

_Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf... _

Doch ich wusste, noch während ich die Worte dachte, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich wollte nicht das er verschwand, aber ebenso wenig wollte ich mich jede Minute an ihn erinnern müssen.  
Wann würde das endlich aufhören?

Ich sah hinunter auf den Fluss, der Mond spiegelte sich darin und ließ das Wasser glitzern.

_Wie tausende von Diamanten..._

Ich atmete einmal tief durch, stand auf und ging zurück ins Haus. Phil war gerade gekommen und Renée kochte das Abendessen.

„Mum, ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich werde mich hinlegen, ja?"

Renée sah mich mit entschuldigendem und unsicherem Blick an, sie machte sich Vorwürfe das Thema angesprochen zu haben und im selben Moment wusste sie nicht was sie für mich tun konnte. Das wusste wohl niemand, nicht einmal ich selbst...

„Bist du dir sicher Schatz, etwas zu Essen würde dir vielleicht gut tun. Du hast heute ja noch nicht viel gegessen und es ist dein Lieblingsessen. Meine selbstgemachte Pasta mit Ananas-Curry...", sie lächelte zaghaft und ihre Augen glitzerten.

Ich bekam ein müdes Lächeln hin und setzte mich doch an den Tisch um Renée zu beruhigen und ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.

Phil fragte nicht was los war, er wusste, dass es eine Sache zwischen mir und Renée war, die ihn nichts anging und die ihn auch nicht interessierte. Frauenkram.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, ging ich dann endgültig ins Bett und nahm Renée vorher noch einmal in den Arm und sagte ihr, sie solle sich keine Vorwürfe machen.

Die Nacht begann und endete wie jeden Abend. Ich schlief unter Tränen ein und träumte von demselben hellen Licht und als ich den schrillen Schrei noch lauter, als die letzten Tage hörte, wachte ich auf. Außer Atmen griff ich nach meiner Uhr und schreckte hoch, als ich sah, dass es bereits 13 Uhr war.

Noch vollkommen befangen ging ich am Badezimmer vorbei in den Garten, wo Renée in einem Liegestuhl in der Sonne lag.

„Hey Mum."

„Bella! Hallo mein Schatz, wie hast du geschlafen?", sie kam auf mich zu.

„Ganz gut, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Heute ist unser letzter Tag."

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte es tut dir vielleicht gut, wenn du mal ein bisschen länger schläfst. Du siehst auch schon besser aus." Sie lächelte.

„Mhmm...okay. Ich geh dann mal duschen und schon mal packen. Wann müssen wir fahren?"

„Um vier, dein Flug geht um sechs."

„Also noch drei Stunden...alles klar. Ich geh dann mal...mich fertig machen."

„Alles okay, Schatz?"

„Ja ist alles gut. Bin wohl noch halb im Bett..."

Sie lächelte verlegen, anscheinend war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, mich so lange schlafen zu lassen.

Ich ging ins Badezimmer und zog mich aus, das heiße Wasser der Dusche entspannte meine harten Muskeln und ließ mich einen Moment einen freien Kopf bekommen.

Ein paar Stunden und ich war wieder zuhause...in Forks. Es war eindeutig mein Zuhause geworden, dass hatte ich gemerkt, als ich hier war. Mir fehlte die Einfachheit in Forks und das langweilige Leben dort...obwohl...langweilig war meine erste Zeit nicht gewesen... Trotzdem Forks war mein Zuhause und auch wenn Renée sicher froh wäre, wenn ich zu ihr zog...Nein, Forks hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen, auch wenn alles was mich hielt nicht mehr da war. Ich konnte nicht mehr gehen.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte packte ich meinen Koffer, versuchte meine neuen Bücher unterzubringen und ein paar der neuen Klamotten, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Das alles dauerte zwei Stunden, weil ich meinen Koffer fünf mal umpacken musste um ihn endlich schließen zu können. Renée hatte mir die ganze Zeit geholfen und kein Wort über gestern Abend verloren. Es tat ihr sichtlich Leid, mich so an ihn erinnert zu haben, wo wir doch eine wunderschöne Woche gehabt hatten.

„So alles fertig." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an.

„Perfekt, passt ja doch alles. Den Rest an Klamotten lass ich hier, du kannst sie ja tragen, wenn du willst."

„Du bist hier immer willkommen, Bella. Wann immer du willst..."

„Ich weiß Mum, danke."

Wir umarmten uns lange und ich flüsterte Renée ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Mum."

Ich spürte wie sie mit den Tränen rang und sie löste sich langsam aus unserer Umarmung, mit ihr waren solche Gefühle einfacher als mit Charlie.

„Hey Mädels, kommt runter." Rief Phil, der wohl eben gekommen war, aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wir gingen nach unten.

„Ich hatte da eine Idee. Willst du dich noch vom Ozean verabschieden? Dann fahren wir schon jetzt und halten noch mal in Jacksonville Beach." Schlug Phil vor.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, lass uns fahren." Sagte ich und war glücklich über diesen Vorschlag.

Phil packte meine Tasche ins Auto und wir fuhren los. Er hatte sich frei genommen um sich von mir zu verabschieden und um Renée zur Seite zu stehen.

In Jacksonville Beach angekommen stellte ich mich mit den Füßen ins Meer und atmete einige Male tief durch. Ich würde es vermissen, doch ich freute mich auf Charlie und all die anderen und auf _mein Forks_... Ich verabschiedete mich innerlich von der gesamten Woche, die ich hier verbracht hatte. Ich würde es nicht vergessen und ab jetzt öfter kommen, denn Renée fehlte mir, jetzt – obwohl sie noch in meiner Nähe war – mehr als je zuvor.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verbrachten wir schweigend und wir sagten nichts bis wir am Gate angekommen waren. Mein Gepäck war schon auf dem Weg ins Flugzeug und ich würde ebenfalls gleich an Bord gehen müssen.

Renée hatte Tränen in den Augen: „Machs gut mein Schatz. Du wirst mir fehlen." Sie umarmte mich und flüsterte: „Und wenn du etwas brauchst oder wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann ruf mich an... Du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen."

„Ich weiß Mum...das mach ich." Auch ich kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Bis bald mein Schatz. Sei vorsichtig."

„Bin ich immer..."

Dann umarmte auch Phil mich kurz und wünschte mir eine gute Reise.

Mein Flug wurde zum letzten Mal aufgerufen und ich ging durch die Schleuse Richtung Flugzeug. Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal um und warf den beiden einen Kuss zu.

Renée lag in Phils Armen und weinte, ich hatte sie noch nie so gesehen und es zerbrach mir das Herz.

Dann waren sie verschwunden und ich saß im Flugzeug.

Auf dem Flug zurück nach Seattle fand ich keinen Schlaf, stattdessen beobachtete ich den Himmel durch das kleine Fenster und wie sich die Nacht über uns legte je näher wir Seattle kamen. In Seattle stieg ich um in den kleinen Flieger nach Port Angeles, nur noch ein paar Stunden und ich war wieder zuhause.

Dreißig Minuten später stand ich am Port Angeles Airport. Ich rief Renée an, sie hatte gesagt, ich solle sie sofort anrufen, egal wie spät es war. Danach rief ich Charlie an, damit dieser beruhigt war und sagte ihm, dass ich in circa 45 Minuten wieder zu Hause sein würde. Er freute sich.

Ich holte mein Gepäck und suchte in der großen Tiefgarage meinen alten, roten, treuen Chevy. Er war nicht zu übersehen und es war ihm nichts passiert.

_Hallo mein Guter...ab nach Hause..._

Ich fuhr über die Landstraßen nach Forks, hörte dabei das Album von Phil und freute mich auf zu Hause.

Ich achtete genau auf die Straße, denn die Dunkelheit wirkte hier auf einmal viel bedrohlicher als in Florida.

Es waren nur noch zehn Minuten bis nach Forks und ich fuhr etwas schneller durch die kurvenreichen Straßen, doch ich hielt den Wagen unter Kontrolle.

Als ich gerade eine weitere Kurve passiert hatte kamen helle Scheinwerfer von der Gegenfahrbahn auf mich zu, sie waren so hell das sie mich blendeten und ich kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Doch als ich den Blick aus dem Beifahrerfenster warf, sah ich ihn: Einen silbernen Volvo...


	3. Schatten in der Dunkelheit

_**Schatten in der Dunkelheit**_

Das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen und einem lauten, spitzen Schrei drängte sich in mein Bewusstsein und ich erwachte mit Schreck aus meinem Traum.

„Bella! Nicht bewegen, ganz ruhig." Sagte eine vertraute Stimme, nah an meinem Ohr.

Noch immer benebelt von den Bildern und Geräuschen in meinem Kopf sah ich mich um. Dieses Zimmer gehörte nicht mir, soviel stand fest. Sterile weiße Wände, ein einzelnes Bett, ein kleiner Fernseher an der Wand. Ein Waschbecken mitten im Zimmer... Oh Gott, ich war im Krankenhaus. Wie war ich hier hin gekommen?

„Bella? Geht es dir gut?", wieder diese vertraute Stimme.

Ich sah mich um und nahm endlich die schemenhafte Gestalt neben mir wahr, ich fasste mir mit der Hand an die Stirn, sie war schweißnass und ich hörte meinen schnellen Herzschlag in meinen Ohren widerhallen.

„Ja mir geht es gut...", meine Stimme klang rau und leise.

„Bella sieh mich an."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis ich deutliche Konturen erkennen konnte, ich sah in die selben braunen Augen, die ich besaß und ich fiel meinem Vater um den Hals...und löste mich schnell wieder.

„Hallo Dad."

„Vorsicht Bella, du sollst dich doch nicht so stark bewegen. Dein Kopf."

„Was ist denn passiert?", ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich hier gelandet war, doch ich blickte in gänzliche Schwärze.

„Du hattest einen Unfall, Schatz. Als du aus Jacksonville wiedergekommen bist."

„Ein Unfall?"

„Ja, mit deinem Auto, du warst kurz vor Forks..."

Ich legte die Stirn in Falten, keine gute Idee. Mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen und ich legte mir wieder meine Hand auf die Stirn, in der Hoffnung den Schmerz zurückzudrängen.

„Mhmm...ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern..."

Charlie sah besorgt aus. „Dr. Gerandy sagt, dass es gut möglich ist, dass du dich die ersten paar Tage nicht an den Unfall erinnern kannst."

„Ja mein Kopf hat ganz schön was abbekommen, was?"

„Ziemlich...du bist mit dem Auto gegen einen Baum geprallt..."

„Autsch... hoffentlich kommt die Erinnerung nicht wieder...", lächelte ich. „Wann kann ich nach Hause?"

„Noch heute, Dr. Gerandy unterschreibt gerade deine Entlassungspapiere."

„Wirklich? Welcher Tag und wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren.

„Es ist Montag Nachmittag. Vier Uhr ungefähr. Du bist letzte Woche von Jacksonville wiedergekommen!"

„Letzte Woche?"

„Ja, du bist eine Woche nicht aufgewacht, wir hatten schon Angst um dich. Aber Dr. Gerandy hat uns beruhigt und war sicher, dass es nur der Schock und die leichte Gehirnerschütterung sind, die dich haben schlafen lassen...vorgestern bist du das erste Mal aufgewacht..."

Ich war sprachlos. Ich war eine Woche bewusstlos gewesen...und konnte mich nicht einmal an meine wachen Tage erinnern.

Im selben Moment betrat besagter Doktor das Zimmer und freute sich mich immer noch wach zu sehen.

„Hallo Bella. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut soweit, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich so lang bewusstlos war..."

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, dass kann schon mal vorkommen. Erinnerst du dich denn an den Unfall?"

„Nein, ist noch alles dunkel."

„Kein Problem. Die Erinnerungen daran, werden sicher in den nächsten Tagen wieder kommen. Du hast – wie dein Vater dir sicher schon gesagt hat – eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Du kannst morgen wieder zur Schule gehen, was ich dir auch raten würde um dein Gedächtnis auf Touren zu bringen." Er lächelte.

„Sicher, kein Problem..." Ich verdrehte die Augen, als wenn das der Grund war, weshalb ich zur Schule gehen sollte.

Er lachte und sprach noch mit meinem Vater, der aufmerksam zuhörte und gelegentlich nickte. Ich verstand nicht was Dr. Gerandy ihm sagte. Ich stand vorsichtig auf und musste mich an dem Nachttisch festhalten um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass der Nachttisch über und über mit weißen Rosen bestückt war – meine Lieblingsblumen... von wem die wohl waren?

Eine Stunde später hatte Charlie uns nach Hause gebracht und meine Tasche in mein Zimmer gestellt. Ich saß in der Küche und wartete auf ihn, er hatte mir aufgetragen mich nicht zu bewegen, bis er wieder da war.

„So, was willst du essen?", fragte er, als er durch die Küchentür schritt.

„Dad, das kann ich doch ruhig machen. Mir geht es gut."

„Keine Widerrede...ich schaff das schon. Wünsch dir was leichtes..."

Ich musste grinsen, mein Vater war kein guter Koch und ich wollte nicht schon wieder im Krankenhaus landen. Ich versuchte es höflich zu formulieren.

„Dad, was hältst du von Pizza. Lass uns doch einfach eine Pizza bestellen, dann hat niemand Stress. Die Woche war sicher schon anstrengend genug für dich."

Er schien darüber nachzudenken und nickte schließlich.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

Er bestellte uns eine Pizza und ich ging in mein Zimmer um mir gemütliche Klamotten anzuziehen. Ich sah in den Spiegel, mein Kopf und mein Gesicht hatten tatsächlich einiges abbekommen. Am Hinterkopf hatte ich eine Beule und mein linkes Auge war blau unterlaufen und noch leicht geschwollen. Ich sah toll aus...

Charlie und ich warteten im Wohnzimmer auf den Lieferservice. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, Charlie ging an die Tür und ich ans Telefon, was im selben Moment geklingelt hatte.

„Hallo?"

„Bella?", es war eine unnatürlich melodisch klingende Stimme.

„Wer ist denn da?"

„Ich bin es Alice...es tut mir so Leid."

„Alice...Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube Sie haben sich verwählt!"

„Aber Bella, ich bin es Alice Cullen..."

„Tut mir Leid, ich kenne Sie nicht."

Ich hörte nur noch das Klicken in der Leitung und das Gespräch war beendet. Charlie sah, wie ich den Hörer auflegte.  
"Wer war es?", fragte er.

„Eine Frau, Alice Cullen. Hab ich noch nie gehört!"

Ihm fiel die Pizza aus den Händen und der Karton fiel zu Boden.

„Dad! Was ist denn los?", ich hob die Pizza auf und verteilte sie auf zwei Tellern. Charlie hatte sich gesetzt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Erzählst du mir was das grad war?", fragte ich verwirrt und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Deswegen bist du so. Deswegen geht es dir gut..."

„Wie bin ich denn?"

„So normal...unbekümmert."

„Sollte ich nicht so sein?"

„Nein,...Doch ich fände es wunderbar, wenn du so wärst..."

„Dad, ich versteh kein Wort..."

„Ich auch nicht Bella. Ich auch nicht... Lass mich kurz telefonieren, bitte."

Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte Charlie noch nie so gesehen und es machte mir Angst. Ich war anscheinend nicht so, wie ich vor dem Unfall war, das bedeutete das etwas passiert sein musste, an das ich mich nicht erinnern konnte. Etwas das mich verändert hatte...

Ich saß auf dem Sofa und hörte Charlie flüsternd telefonieren. Ich verstand nichts.

Meine Erinnerungen waren blass, ich versuchte mich an den Unfall zu erinnern. Nichts. Was war in Jacksonville passiert, wieso war ich dort gewesen? Keine Ahnung.

Das Letzte was mir bewusst war, war die Ankunft in Forks und mein allererster Schultag hier in der Stadt. Da waren eine Menge fremder Gesichter in meiner Erinnerung, ich wusste das ich all diese Menschen kennen musste, doch ich konnte keine Verbindung zu ihren Namen oder meiner Beziehung zu ihnen herstellen.

Da war nichts. Mein Gedächtnis schien wie ausgelöscht, ein ganzes Jahr war in der Versenkung verschwunden.

„Bella?", riss Charlie mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Dr. Gerandy wird gleich noch einmal nach dir sehen..."

„Dad, ist es so schlimm, dass du gleich den Arzt holen musstest?"

„Es ist noch so viel schlimmer, mein Schatz...", und ich sah die Angst und die Trauer in seinen Augen.

Was war nur passiert?

Schon einige Minuten später saß Dr. Gerandy vor mir und lächelte mich an.

„Hast du starke Schmerzen Bella? Ist dir schwindelig oder übel?", fragte er.

„Nein, nur ein unangenehmer Druck, aber keine unerträglichen Schmerzen und nichts anderes."

„Das ist doch gut. Allerdings gefällt mir nicht, was dein Vater mir eben erzählt hat."

„Sie wissen es also auch, nehme ich an. Diese Sache, an die ich mich erinnern sollte?"

Er lächelte entschuldigend: „Ja, ich weiß es auch. Erzähl mir, was das Letzte ist an das du dich erinnern kannst."

„Da hab ich gerade auch schon drüber nachgedacht...", und dann erzählte ich ihm alles, was mir gerade schon durch den Kopf gegangen war und sein Gesicht wurde von Minute zu Minute besorgter, Charlie musste sich setzen.

„Das ist eine lange Zeitspanne, die da verschwunden ist...das ist gar nicht gut. Aber wir können auch im Moment leider nichts anderes tun, als zu hoffen, dass die Erinnerungen in den nächsten Tagen doch noch wieder kommen."

„Und was ist, wenn dem nicht so ist?", fragte Charlie mit zitternder Stimme. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen, und noch viel schlimmer war, dass ich nicht wusste, warum ihn das alles so schwer mitnahm. Denn schließlich war Charlie normalerweise nicht so emotional...Daran konnte ich mich erinnern, denn das war er noch nie gewesen.

„Wenn dem nicht so ist, dann müssen wir alles tun, um sie zu zwingen sich zu erinnern!", sagte Dr. Gerandy bedeutungsvoll.

„Alles?", fragte Charlie plötzlich erschrocken.

„Ja, Charlie. Alles. Oder willst du etwa, dass sie es nie weiß?"

„Nein...", er vergrub das Gesicht wieder in den Händen. „Sie soll sich doch nur erinnern."

„Hört auf!" schrie ich plötzlich und war aufgestanden. „Hört auf, diese Andeutungen zu machen. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon ihr sprecht und es bricht mir das Herz Charlie so sehen zu müssen!"

„Tut mir Leid Schatz. Beruhig dich, bitte. Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Ich setzte mich wieder und atmete tief durch, 21...22...23.

„Kann ich morgen wirklich in die Schule gehen?", fragte ich den Doktor mit angespannter Stimme.

„Auf jeden Fall Bella. Vielleicht kannst du dich dort besser erinnern!", erwiderte er.

„Gut. Charlie kannst du mich wohl morgen hinbringen?"

„Natürlich Schatz."

„Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und die kommen nicht von der Gehirnerschütterung. Gute Nacht Doktor. Gute Nacht Dad." Ich ging - ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten - in mein Zimmer, zog mich aus und verkroch mich unter der Decke. Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich spürte diese innere Leere. Jetzt wusste ich was die Menschen im Fernsehen meinten, wenn sie sich nach einem Unfall an nichts erinnern konnten. Wenn die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung mehr wussten, als sie selbst. Man fühlte sich leer, hilflos und vollkommen allein gelassen mit seinem Leben...

Charlie weckte mich am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr. Es war ungewohnt, welches 18-jährige Mädchen wurde schon gern von seinem Vater geweckt?

Ich ging ins Badezimmer um schnell zu duschen, das heiße Wasser tat an diesem Morgen nichts was mich entspannen konnte. Ich spürte die Anspannung in meinem Körper, ich wusste nicht was mich heute erwarten würde.

Würde ich mich in der Schule wirklich erinnern?

Ich zog mich an und frühstückte, alles ohne wirklich Notiz davon zu nehmen.

Dann saß ich in Charlies Streifenwagen und er fuhr mich zur Schule. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen über nichts gesagt und wagte auch jetzt nicht das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Dad? Kannst du es mir nicht einfach erzählen?", ich war verzweifelt.

„Nein Bella...Das kann ich nicht und bitte verlang das nicht von mir...Denn eigentlich wünschte ich, du würdest das alles nicht erfahren, auch wenn ich mir im selben Moment sage, dass es schrecklich wäre, wenn dir ein Jahr deines Leben auf so grausame Weise genommen wird... Versprich, dass du dich erinnern wirst..."

„Wie kann ich dir das versprechen, Dad..."

Wieder schwiegen wir und ich stieg an der Schule aus, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

An der Auffahrt zum Parkplatz – wo Charlie mich rausgelassen hatte – wartete ein Mädchen. Sie winkte mir zu.

Zögernd ging ich zu ihr und als ich vor ihr stand und in ihre warmen, braunen Augen sah, fiel mir zumindest ihr Name ein – jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass es ihrer war.

„Angela?", fragte ich zaghaft und lief rot an. Das war ja schrecklich.

„Ja Bella. Keine Sorge, Charlie hat mich angerufen, ich weiß Bescheid. Ich bin an deiner Seite und wir holen deine Erinnerung schon wieder."

Ich fühlte mich – auch wenn ich nicht mehr wusste was mich mit ihr verband – sofort geborgen und sicher.

„Das ist schrecklich...das tut mir so Leid, ich hab keine Ahnung wer du bist? Außer dein Name, fällt mir nichts ein."

„Das ist schon okay. Wir waren sehr gut befreundet, zumindest in der letzten Zeit war unsere Beziehung auf freundschaftlicher Basis sehr intensiv. Und das reicht doch erst mal für den Anfang, oder?", sie lächelte und nahm mich bei der Hand. „So und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, an was du dich noch so erinnerst."

Wir gingen zu Haus 3, ich hatte Biologie, dass wusste ich.

Vor dem Klassenraum wartete eine Gruppe Jugendlicher und als wir den Flur entlang auf sie zukamen, drehten sich alle zu uns um.

„Sie wissen es...es ist besser so."

Wir stellten uns dazu und ich blickte in die Runde, doch ich konnte nur wenigen einen Namen zuordnen. Da war ein Junge, von dem ich wusste, dass er Mike hieß und ein weiterer Junge namens Tyler. Alle anderen waren nur leere Gesichter... Ich fühlte mich von jeder Sekunde an schlechter.

Die anderen gingen in den Raum und Angela lächelte mich an, sie wusste anscheinend, dass ich das allein tun wollte. Allein in diesen Raum gehen, hoffen dass mich die Erinnerungen erschlagen würden.

Ich trat in den Raum, ich wusste zumindest wo ich saß, ein gutes Zeichen. Ich ging zu meinem Tisch, der Platz neben mir war leer. Da hatte jemand gesessen, daran konnte ich mich erinnern, die Bilder des ersten Tages hier huschten vor meinen Augen entlang wie Schatten in der Dunkelheit.

Da war ein Junge, doch ich konnte nicht viel erkennen. Dann wurde es deutlicher. Er hatte schneeweiße Haut und schwarze Augen, die von dunklen Ringen umzeichnet waren, sie fixierten mich. Er war unbeschreiblich hübsch und die Erinnerung raubte mir fast den Atem... Dann verschwand die klare Erinnerung und wurde wieder zu einem huschenden Schatten. Wer war dieser Junge?

Der Unterricht konnte mich kaum fesseln, da sich immer wieder die schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen in mein Bewusstsein drängten. Ich spürte das dieser Junge etwas bedeutete, doch je angestrengter ich darüber nachdachte, desto weiter schien mir die Antwort zu entgleiten.

Nach dem Unterricht sprach ich Angela darauf an und ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind dem die Welt neu erklärt werden musste.

„Wer saß in Bio neben mir, Angela?"

„Du kannst dich an ihn erinnern?"

„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass dort jemand saß. Schneeweiße Haut und pechschwarze Augen...irgendwie faszinierend!"

„Ja allerdings. Das ist beziehungsweise war Edward Cullen, Bella. Er..."

„Warte! Cullen?"

Einen Moment sah sie mich forschend an. Sie fragte sich was in mir vorging, ob ich mich erinnerte, dass war ihren Augen abzulesen.

„Ja, Cullen, wieso? An was erinnerst du dich?"

„An gar nichts..." gab ich schmollend zu. „Nur gestern Abend hat eine Alice Cullen bei uns angerufen..."

Angela blieb abrupt stehen: „Tatsächlich? Das ist seine Schwester... Was wollte sie denn?", sie sprach schon mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir.

„Keine Ahnung, sie hat aufgelegt, als ich ihr sagte, sie habe sich wohl verwählt... War sie auch hier auf der Schule?"

Angela nickte: „Ja, man kannte die Cullens gut hier. Zumindest von weitem. Dann sind sie weggezogen... Komm wir müssen zu Mathe, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Sie zog mich hinter sich her und griff das Thema den ganzen Tag nicht noch einmal auf. Sie verheimlichte mir etwas, das spürte ich, doch wieder vernebelten mir die Schatten meiner Erinnerungen die Sicht.

Nach der Schule standen wir unter dem Dach vor der Cafeteria. Angela, Mike, Tyler und ein weiterer Junge und ein Mädchen beobachteten jede meiner Reaktionen und Bewegungen. Ich erfuhr, dass der Junge Eric und das Mädchen Jessica hieß. Meine Erinnerung zeigte mir plötzlich das wir alle befreundet waren und es fiel mir leichter mit ihnen zu reden.

Während wir dort standen und uns zwanglos über Gott und die Welt - und meine Gehirnerschütterung in besonderem Maße - unterhielten, fühlte ich mich beobachtet.

Nach einer Weile, als die Blicke förmlich in meinem Rücken brannten, drehte ich mich um. Weit entfernt, im Schutz der Bäume, stand jemand und beobachtete uns, nein...beobachtete mich!

Ich drehte mich wieder meinen neuen, alten Freunden zu und spürte weiterhin dieses Feuer im Rücken, es war nicht auszuhalten. Ich blickte mich ein weiteres Mal um, doch da war die Gestalt verschwunden.

Ich musste zu Fuß nach Hause gehen, da Charlie viel zu tun hatte und mein Chevy noch immer in der Werkstatt war. Charlie hatte mir erzählt, dass er eigentlich nicht viel abbekommen hatte. Wie auch? Der würde wahrscheinlich auch einem Panzer standhalten!

Also versteckte ich mich unter meiner Kapuze und lief nach Hause. Ich dachte über Angelas Reaktion nach, als ich ihr von dem Anruf erzählt hatte.

Da war etwas, was sie mir nicht sagte und was auch immer es war, es war der Schlüssel zu meinen Erinnerungen.

Ich verstand es nicht. Sie war doch meine Freundin und sie wollte mir helfen, dass ich mich wieder erinnern konnte. Zumindest hatte sie das gesagt. Warum also schien sie mir etwas zu verheimlichen? War die Sache an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, so schrecklich, dass sie Angst hatte wie ich darauf reagieren würde?

Oder waren ihre Gedanken wirklich der Schlüssel zum Ganzen und würde ich vollkommen unter der Last der Erinnerungen einbrechen?

Was war nur passiert und warum nur hatte ich diesen blöden Unfall gehabt, der mich ein ganzes Jahr vergessen ließ?

Ich war sauer als ich zuhause ankam, sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich ja bestimmt an dem Unfall Schuld gewesen war...Wo blieb bloß diese Erinnerung?

Als ich auf unser Haus zulief, sah ich einen Jungen auf der Verandatreppe sitzen und als ich näher kam erkannte ich ihn sogar. Wenn auch nur vage...

„Jacob?"

„Hallo Bella."

„Hallo. Was machst du hier?"

„Dich besuchen. Wie geht's dem Kopf?"

„Immer noch alles dunkel... Charlie scheint es wohl jedem den er kennt erzählt zu haben, was?"

„Nur damit wir Rücksicht nehmen."

„Aha...willst du rein kommen?" Ich hatte die Tür bereits aufgeschlossen.

„Nein, ich wollte dir nur kurz dein Auto bringen. Funktioniert wieder einwandfrei."

„Wieso hast du mein Auto?"

„Weil ich es repariert hab. Waren ja nur ein paar Kratzer." Er lachte herzlich und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Danke, Jacob."

„Kein Problem. Meine kleine Werkstatt ist immer offen." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand in Richtung La Push.

Ich ging ins Haus und zog mir trockene Sachen an, dann machte ich mir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und setzte mich mit meinen Hausaufgaben ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich hatte keine Lust oben in meinem Zimmer allein zu sein, auch wenn es hier nicht mehr Gesellschaft gab. Hier fühlte ich mich wohler.

Ich betete inständig, dass ich mich bald an alles erinnern konnte. Dieses Gefühl war ja schrecklich. Ich stand auf um meinen Teller in die Küche zu bringen und ihn abzuspülen. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte sah ich unbewusst aus dem Fenster. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand ein Auto mit laufendem Motor. Ein silberner Volvo...

Und mit einem Schlag prasselten die Erinnerungen an den Unfall auf mich ein...


	4. Schuldgefühle Alice' Sicht

**Schuldgefühle**

Mehr als die Vergangenheit

interessiert mich die Zukunft,

denn in ihr gedenke ich zu leben.

(Albert Einstein)

„Du hast _was_ gemacht?", schrie Edward mich an und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten mich böse an.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", schrie ich zurück und machte mich so groß es ging.

„Es sein lassen, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich da raus halten!"

„Das kann ich aber nicht, ich liebe sie auf meine Weise, ebenso wie du es tust!"

Ein Knurren stieg in seiner Brust empor und ich fauchte zurück.

„Halt dich daraus Alice!"

„Nein! Du kannst dich nicht ewig hinter dieser Maske verstecken."

„Und ob ich das kann, Alice. Ich hab mein ganzes Leben, mein gesamtes Dasein lang eine Maske getragen und wir tun es alle jeden einzelnen Tag. Also sag du mir nicht, ich soll meine Maske ablegen..."

„Dann geh zu ihr. Redet miteinander."

„Nein! Verdammt Alice, hör auf damit. Ich will nicht an sie denken und ich will nicht jeden einzelnen Tag von dir daran erinnert werden..."

„Sie wird sich nie wieder an dich oder uns erinnern, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!"

„Dann ist doch alles, wie es sein sollte, oder?" Er drehte sich um.

„Nein, du wirst jetzt nicht wieder gehen, hörst du?"

„Doch Alice, werde ich. Und halt dich endlich aus meinem Leben raus."

„Das ist auch unsere Sache. Sie gehört zur Familie!"

„Nicht mehr..." Und mit diesen Worten war er zur Haustür hinaus gerannt und schon wenige Sekunden später hörte ich den Volvo die Straße entlang rasen.

Ich verstand es nicht. So sehr ich versuchte mich in Edward hineinzuversetzen, ich verstand es nicht. So ging es nun schon seit Wochen, wir schrieen uns gegenseitig an und irgendwann stieg er in den Volvo und verschwand für den Rest des Tages. Meist kam er mit zerfetzten Kleidern und Blut an den Zähnen zurück. Tierblut, doch trotzdem schlimm genug. Er jagte um sich abzulenken, doch er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Ziellos streifte er durch die Stadt und die Wälder, vergebens auf der Suche nach sich selbst.

Vor einer Woche war ich nach Forks gefahren, ich wusste Bella war nicht dort, sie war in Jacksonville und sollte eigentlich viel später zurückkommen, doch als ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause war, kreuzten sich unsere Wege kurz vor Forks. Ich hörte ihren entsetzlichen Schrei und den harten Aufprall ihres Kopfes.

Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich den Volvo gefahren hatte. Doch ich hatte es nicht vorhergesehen. Das war alles meine Schuld. Ich war Schuld daran, dass Bella sich nicht an Edward und an uns erinnern konnte, ich allein...

Als sie gegen den Baum geprallt war, hatte ich sofort Hilfe gerufen. Ich konnte nicht bleiben und es zerbrach mir das Herz sie allein zu lassen, denn als ich für einen kurzen Moment neben ihr stand und mit meiner Hand ihre Wange berührte, um mich von ihr zu verabschieden, sah ich es: Wie Blitze schoss es vor meinem inneren Auge hervor. Alles was mit ihr passiert war, was sie in Forks erlebt hatte, ihre Liebe zu ihm, alles hatte ich gesehen, wie es in einem weißen Licht verschwand... Nie zuvor hatte ich eine Vision dieser Art gehabt und als ich den Krankenwagen in der Entfernung hörte, verschwand ich.

Drei Tage hatte ich es vor allen geheimgehalten, hatte meine Gedanken vor Edward verschlossen, bis es eines Abends zu einem heftigen Streit kam:

„Alice hör auf damit!", hatte Edward mich angeschrieen. Er hielt sich die Hände gegen die Schläfe, als wollte er verhindern sich zu erinnern, die Bilder zurück drängen. Unbewusst – so wurde mir jetzt klar – spielte sich immer und immer wieder die Vision in meinem Kopf ab und quälte ihn innerlich.

„Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht das du das siehst..."

„Was sollte ich nicht sehen?"

„Ich...Sie hatte einen Unfall. Meinetwegen...Sie hat den Volvo gesehen und die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Wagen verloren, sie dachte anscheinend...du wärst in Forks gewesen...sie kam aus Jacksonville wieder...ich, wollte das nicht."

Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, ich spürte nur, wie er seine Fäuste ballte und ein Knurren unterdrückte.

Der Rest unserer Familie war zu uns gestoßen, sie sahen die Spannung zwischen uns und auch Jaspers Gabe hatte keine Chance an dem Wall, den Edward um sich errichtet hatte, vorbei zu kommen.

„Sie wird keine Erinnerung an uns haben...", hatte ich geflüstert, obwohl das gar nicht nötig war.

„Gut...", war das Einzige gewesen, was er gesagt hatte. Danach war er für zwei Tage verschwunden.

Und nun stand ich wieder allein hier und er war wütend davon gefahren.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich unternehmen konnte.

Ich ging hinaus in den Garten, wo Esme ihre Blumenbeete pflegte. Weiße Rosen wuchsen in einem wunderschönen Bogen an der hohen Hecke entlang, auf jeder Blüte lag ein kleiner Wassertropfen - der in den schönsten Farben glitzerte - von dem Regen der vergangenen Nacht.

„Habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?", fragte Esme, ohne sich nach mir umzudrehen.

„Was soll ich nur machen, Esme? Er hört mir ja nicht mal zu..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mal auf ihn hörst."

„Alle sagen mir ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen, er wisse schon was er tue. Nein, was ist wenn er es nicht weiß? Er riskiert, dass sie uns für immer vergisst. Wir werden nur Legenden sein, schemenhafte Gestalten, Beschreibungen Fremder. Nichts davon wird von ihr sein. Ihre Erinnerungen sind für immer verloren, wenn wir nichts machen... Willst du das?"

„Nein, Alice. Ich liebte Bella, wie meine eigene Tochter, so wie ich dich liebe. Aber es ist Edwards Entscheidung und wenn er sie gehen lassen will...dann können wir nichts dagegen tun."

„Esme! Verdammt, das ist doch krank! Er liebt sie, das Band das ihn mit ihr verbindet wird für ihn niemals reißen, auch wenn er zulässt das sie uns vergisst. Er wird sich immer erinnern."

„Das ist unser Schicksal, Liebling..."

„Wie kannst du nur hier vor mir stehen und so tun, als interessiere dich das alles gar nicht. Es geht dir um ihn, ja? Dann unternimm was!"

Ich rannte wutentbrannt in den Wald und schrie aus tiefster Seele.

Was hatte ich nur getan? Die Schuldgefühle erdrückten mich und ich wusste, wenn ich es noch einmal wagen würde, mich über Edward hinwegzusetzen, dann würde er mich aufhalten.

Doch was, wenn er es nicht erfährt...

Ich lief viele Stunden durch den Wald, hörte das Knacken der Äste und das Rascheln des Grases unter meinen Füßen. Um mich herum war der Wald in tiefstes schwarz getaucht, doch ich sah jedes Detail. Die leuchtenden Augen der Rehe, die sich im Dickicht versteckten, die Eulen die auf den Ästen ihrer Beute auflauerten. Ich hatte kein Ziel, ich suchte nur nach einer Lösung und war unsicher.

Auf der einen Seite wollte ich alles tun, um Bella zu helfen, um sie zurückzuholen, für ihn und für uns. Doch auf der anderen Seite...war Edward mein Bruder, ich liebte ihn und ich wollte ihn nicht hintergehen.

Was also sollte ich tun? Bella durfte uns nicht vergessen...nicht für immer...

Erst am späten Abend kam ich wieder nach Hause. Esme und Carlisle spielten Schach und ich wusste, dass Esme gewinnen würde. Emmet und Rosalie lagen auf der Couch und sahen sich eher gelangweilt ein Baseballspiel an. Was war auch schon ein menschliches Spiel, gegen eines der unseren? Jasper saß am Kamin und las ein Buch, es war ein Krimi, er las es aus reinem Vergnügen, lachte sogar. Und Edward...Er war immer noch nicht wieder da. Wer weiß wo er diesmal hingefahren war?

„Jasper? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Draußen!"

„Sicher." Und einen Wimpernschlag später stand er neben mir.

Wir gingen ein Stück in Richtung Wald. Ich wusste die anderen würden mich hören, doch ich vertraute auf ihr Gespür für Privatsphäre.

„Was ist los mit dir, Alice?", fragte er und beruhigte mich innerlich. „Du bist völlig aufgelöst."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich will Edward nicht hintergehen, aber ich muss mit Bella sprechen, ich muss ihr Gedächtnis irgendwie zurückholen. Ich will sie nicht verlieren Jasper!" Ich wurde immer ruhiger, manchmal hasste ich seine Gabe, immer dann wenn ich wütend sein wollte, wenn ich verzweifelt sein wollte, weil es mich anspornte...beruhigte er mich.

„Hör bitte auf damit!", sagte ich bestimmt. Und spürte wie etwas Wut und Ansporn zurückkehrten.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Alice? Edward wird alles andere als begeistert sein..."

„Deswegen musst du mir helfen. Ich will morgen zur Schule fahren..."

„Nein das wirst du nicht tun!", eine Stimme kam auf uns zu.

_Verdammt..._

Edward...ich hatte ihn zwischen all meinen Überlegungen überhört.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das nicht deine Sache ist!"

„Doch, es ist auch meine Sache, die Sache von uns allen. Ich weiß das du sie beschützen willst, aber das tust du nicht indem du sie vollkommen im Dunkeln stehen lässt."

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie sich nie wieder erinnern wird... Wo ist dein Problem, Alice?", Edward war außer sich.

„Jasper, lass das. Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Lass uns allein!", schrie ich ihn an, es war mir egal. Ich musste Edward zur Vernunft bringen, egal wie.

Jasper ging und ich spürte die Wut in mir, die sich zu einem Knurren formte.

„Sie hat dir alles bedeutet, du wärst für sie in den endgültigen Tod gegangen. Du warst vollkommen und unbeschwert, wie ich dich seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen habe. Du hast dein fehlendes Stück Herz gefunden und das Band das euch verbindet, verbindet euch bis in die Ewigkeit, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!"

„Ach ja, wenn das Band so stark ist, wieso kann sie sich dann nicht an mich erinnern?"

„Verdammt Edward, sie hatte einen Unfall. Menschen haben Unfälle, vor allem Bella. Sie hatte eine starke Gehirnerschütterung, wo niemand mit gerechnet hatte. Ein ganzen Jahr in ihrem Leben wurde ausgelöscht, einfach so. Niemand weiß, was wiederkommen wird und was für immer in der Dunkelheit erloschen ist. Aber ich weiß, wenn wir nur irgendwie handeln würden, dann können wir verhindern, dass wir auch in ihrer Dunkelheit verschwinden."

„Nein...ich will sie nicht wiedersehen..."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Was ist los mit dir? Ist dir das viele Tierblut, dass du in den letzten Wochen getrunken hast zu Kopf gestiegen? Verdammt, es geht hier um Bella! Isabella Swan...die Liebe deiner Existenz!"

Er drehte sich von mir weg, wollte gehen. Doch diesmal hielt ich ihn am Arm fest.

„Geh nicht! Bitte... es ist Bella...", flehte ich.

Er wehrte sich nicht und brach plötzlich vor mir zusammen...

„Edward!", schrie ich und kniete mich neben ihn.

„Wieso kann ich nicht an ihrer Stelle sein? Alles vergessen...", er flüsterte, bewegte nur langsam seine Lippen.

„Sag das nicht! Ich weiß das du das nicht willst!", ich sah ihn durchdringend an, er musste doch zur Vernunft kommen...

„Ich hab doch keine Wahl, Alice... Ich will doch nur das sie sicher ist, dass sie glücklich ist..."

„Dann hilf mir, finde raus was sie denkt, damit du mir endlich Glauben schenkst, dass Bella nicht glücklich ist."

„Du hast doch gesehen, dass sie sich nicht erinnern wird..."

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber du weißt genauso gut, wie ich, dass meine Visionen subjektiv sind und das sich die Zukunft immer ändern kann!"

„Alice...", er hatte sich auf den nassen Rasen gelegt, den Blick in die Sterne gerichtet.

Es war seit langem mal wieder eine sternenklare Nacht, auch ich sah nach oben, während ich mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn setzte. „Die sind wunderschön, oder?", flüsterte ich.

„Bella liebte die Nacht, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war die Sterne zu sehen. Sie liebte die Sterne..."

Mehr sagte er nicht , doch es reichte auch aus. In jeder einzelnen Silbe spürte ich die Sehnsucht nach _seiner_ Bella und ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Wie Wellen des Meeres schlugen seine Fragen und tiefsten Gefühle gegen seine selbsterrichtete Brandung und zerschellten in tausend Splitter. Er hatte resigniert vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, war mutlos, hatte sich selbst aufgegeben und war innerlich vollkommen zerrüttet.

„Glaubst du...es war von Beginn an so was in der Art wie...Schicksal?", riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich sah ihn eine Weile an, seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und ihm waren die endlosen Nächte anzusehen, in denen er über sie und seine Entscheidung sie zu verlassen nachdachte.

„Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wenn du damals – an diesem ersten Tag – für immer verschwunden wärest, wenn wir alle direkt aus ihrem Leben verschwunden wären...Aber wie hätten wir ahnen können, dass dieses Begehren – dem ihr beide verfallen wart – so eine Wendung nehmen würde. Du wolltest einzig und allein ihr Blut und sie hätte alles getan um bei dir zu sein und dein Geheimnis, welches sie vom ersten Tag an spürte, aufzudecken. Ihr ward von dem ersten Tag an einander verfallen.

Ich glaube es war so etwas wie Schicksal, ja... Und genau deswegen konnten und können wir es nicht verhindern.

Denn sie dich an, Edward...

Diese Verbindung zwischen euch, diese Zusammengehörigkeit, diese grenzenlose Liebe – wie auch immer du es nennen magst – es ist unantastbar und nun... da ihr getrennt seit, zerstört es euch beide..."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann ich Edward das letzte Mal einen Vortrag dieser Art gehalten hatte und ob ich es überhaupt schon mal getan hatte.

Ich sah noch immer in die Sterne, dort oben musste es noch schöner sein, als es von hier unten wirkte. Ich sah zahlreiche Lichter, funkelnde Diamanten, die den Himmel in das atemberaubendste Kunstwerk verwandelten, das es auf Erden gab. Ich suchte in den Sternen nach Antworten.

Edward lag neben mir, die Augen geschlossen und ganz und gar in sich versunken.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte deine Gabe... Du weißt immer was ich denke, doch deine tiefsten Gefühle bleiben mir gänzlich verborgen..."

„Manchmal wünschte ich, deine Gabe würde mir angehören... dann würde ich mit eigenen Augen sehen, was mit ihr passiert... und vielleicht würden dann diese schrecklichen Schuldgefühle aufhören...", wisperte Edward und sah mich an.

„Wieso willst du unbedingt, dass sie sich erinnert?", fragte er mich.

„Wieso willst du, dass sie dich vergisst?", konterte ich.

„Gute Frage... Glaub mir, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihr wieder nah zu sein. Ihr in die Augen zu sehen und ihr zu versprechen, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen und der Gedanke daran, dass sie ein Leben ohne mich führt, dass sie einen Jungen kennen lernt, der ihr das gibt, was ich ihr nicht geben kann... das macht mich verrückt....", er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, war in seinen Erinnerungen versunken und ich erlebte ihn zum ersten Mal so offen und vertraut.

„Dann lass nicht zu das sie dich vergisst...", war das Einzige was ich erwidern konnte.

„Ich vermisse sie jeden einzelnen Tag, Alice. Ich vermisse ihre Art, ihr Gespür, wenn ich ihr etwas verheimliche, ihr Talent sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, oder einfach nur ihre Tollpatschigkeit. Ich vermisse ihre Wärme, ihre zarten Finger auf meiner Haut, oder ihre Leidenschaft. Ich vermisse ihren Herzschlag, der schneller wird, sobald sie mich sieht, ihre roten Wangen, wenn ihr etwas unangenehm ist und ich vermisse es sie einfach nur anzusehen und zu wissen, dass sie mich liebt...und das es ihr egal ist was ich bin... Und diese Sehnsucht nach ihr macht mich krank..

Ich sollte nicht so fühlen. Ich muss sie beschützen, indem ich sie vergessen lasse... Das bin ich ihr schuldig... Auch wenn ich sie mehr liebe, als meine eigene Existenz, auch wenn ich für sie endgültig sterben würde...", ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht weitersprechen konnte und ich hatte keine tröstenden Worte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er mir solch einen Einblick in seine Seele gewährt und diese Trauer und innerste Verzweiflung hatten mir die Sprache geraubt... Ich war hilflos und wusste nicht, was ich tun konnte um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Bella kein glückliches Leben ohne ihn haben wird...

Denn das hatte ich bereits gesehen...

„Lässt du mich allein...bitte?", sagte Edward nach einer Weile und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich schon fast vergessen hatte, dass er da war.

„Natürlich. Versprichst du mir...das du darüber nachdenkst, mir zu helfen...", flüsterte ich und stand mit ihm auf.

„Ja ich denke darüber nach...", und zum ersten Mal umarmte er mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Versprich du mir, dass du nichts ohne mich unternimmst!"

Ich musste einmal tief durchatmen, bevor ich zögernd nickte. Ich wusste ich hatte mich damit verraten. Nun wusste er, dass ich ihm etwas verheimlichte und das mein Plan feststand, zu Bella zu gehen, mit oder ohne ihn... Und das Edward es nun wusste, machte die Sache keineswegs leichter.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Edward war ich verzweifelt. Ich wusste nicht wo er hingegangen war. Als ich ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, war er schon verschwunden. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und legte mich wieder auf meine Couch. Entspannung? Konnte ein Vampir diesen Zustand überhaupt erreichen?

Wieder spürte ich diesen entsetzlichen Druck in meinem Kopf und die Vision von heute Morgen verfolgte mich.

Ich sah Bella, sie erinnerte sich an unser Haus, dass sie dort gewesen war und das dort etwas passiert war. Was genau blieb ihr jedoch verschlossen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wer wir waren, und welche Verbindung zwischen uns bestand, doch sie spürte uns. Sie wusste das wir wichtig für sie waren und sie wollte diese Lücke füllen. Und sie war keineswegs glücklich. Jede Nacht weinte sie, aus Angst etwas zu übersehen und diese Leere in ihr niemals schließen zu können. Die Vision war winzig, schon fast unbedeutend, doch sie zeigte mir genau das, was ich nicht sehen wollte und Edward nicht erfahren durfte: Das Bella ohne uns nie glücklich werden würde, weil ein Teil ihres Körper, ihrer Erinnerung nach uns schrie und versuchte sich den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein zu erkämpfen. Doch wenn sie damit allein gelassen würde - denn ich wusste Charlie und all die anderen würden ihr nichts erzählen, aus Angst den Schmerz erneut hervorzurufen – dann würden die Erinnerungen nie zurück kehren und sie wäre ewig in dieser Dunkelheit aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit gefangen in der sie sich bereits befand.

Ich schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung die Bilder würden verschwinden, doch sie blieben.

Wo war er nur hingegangen? Dachte er wirklich darüber nach mir zu helfen?

Ich brauchte nur einen Blick in ihre Gedanken – leider über doppelte Umwege – doch wenn er hören würde, dass sie nicht glücklich war, dann würde er vielleicht endlich klar denken können und mit diesem Unfug aufhören.

Was hatte er davon, wenn er stark und unantastbar spielte, aber sein Innerstes nach ihr schrie?

„Alice?", ich schreckte auf. Edward saß neben mir auf der Couch. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so reglos und vollkommen in meinen Gedanken versunken auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, doch draußen war es bereits hell.

„Edward...wo warst du?"

„Bei ihr..."

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, wie war das möglich? Er sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte leicht.

„Nur über Nacht, sie hat mich nicht bemerkt. Ich hab ihr beim schlafen zugesehen..."

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich damals...so lang ist es noch gar nicht her und man spricht schon von damals... Ich hab viel über sie erfahren, wenn sie schlief. Sie redet..."

„Und?"

„Nichts. Sie sagt unsere Namen, immer und immer wieder. Aber nicht so, wie zu der Zeit, als wir noch...zusammen waren. Distanziert, kalt und völlig fremd."

„Sie hat keine Ahnung wer wir sind." Sagte ich und dachte an meine Vision... keine gute Idee...

„Seit wann hast du diese Vision?", fragte Edward sofort.

„Seit vorgestern...es tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr verletzen."

„Schon gut...was hast du vor?"

Mein Schreck wandelte sich in Überraschung und ich fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Du kommst mit, du wirst mir helfen?"

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl...ich liebe sie, Alice und...verdammt, im tiefsten meiner Seele, wenn sie denn vorhanden ist, will ich nicht das sie mich vergisst."

Er löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und sah mich an. Seine Augen waren dunkel, doch ein leichter Goldschimmer huschte immer wieder über sie und verriet, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als bei ihr zu sein.

Ich wusste nicht, wie wir es anstellen sollten. Wenn wir auf einmal wieder in Forks auftauchten, dann würden wir Aufsehen erregen und Bella wieder in den Mittelpunkt der Stadt drängen und das war das Letzte was ihr gut tun würde. Denn auch, wenn sie nichts mehr wusste, sie war Bella und hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte ich damit, mir zu überlegen, wie ich unbemerkt an Bella herankommen konnte. Ungestört mit ihr sein, war das Wichtigste.

Edward saß still neben mir und verfolgte meine Gedanken, er sagte nichts, beobachtete mich nur, es machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Wieso tust du das eigentlich?" Ich war verwirrt. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Das weißt du ganz genau..." _Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, ich will sie genauso beschützen wie du, nur auf eine andere Art und Weise, ich liebe sie, sie ist das Leben, dass ich niemals hatte, sie bringt Schwung in unser oft tristes Dasein...hat Schwung hineingebracht..._

Ich konnte es nicht aussprechen, also dachte ich es nur.

Er lächelte und lehnte sich dann in meinem Sessel zurück, schloss die Augen und verfolgte weiter schweigend meine Überlegungen, wahrscheinlich vertraute er auf meine weibliche Intuition und meine Vision, dass ich besser wusste als er, was wir tun mussten...

Wie sehr er sich doch täuschte...

Drei Tage später, noch immer erdrückende Kopfschmerzen und vollkommen ziellos, saßen Edward und ich in dem Volvo und warteten vor Bellas Haus. Mir war nichts originelles eingefallen und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich auch keine Lust gehabt, plötzlich durch ihr Zimmerfenster zu springen und sie zu erschrecken. Von dem Schock würde sie sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder erholen und die Erinnerungen würden wir so sicherlich auch nicht zurück bringen.

Also taten wir es auf die konventionelle, menschliche Weise. Wir warteten auf sie.

„Was willst du ihr sagen? Hallo Bella, ich bin es Alice und das ist mein Bruder Edward. Du musst dich an uns erinnern?", er lachte. Er war genauso wenig überzeugt von dem Plan, wie ich selbst, doch irgendwie mussten wir es tun und Fledermaus spielen kam nicht in Frage.

Eine halbe Stunde später bog der rote Chevy um die Ecke und sie parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus. Als sie ausstieg und den Volvo sah, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie starrte zu uns hinüber und ich konnte ihren Gesichtszügen ablesen, dass sie sich an das Auto erinnerte. An den Unfall?

„Na dann los...hoffen wir, dass sie sich einfach erinnert." Sagte ich und machte den ersten Schritt. Ich stieg aus. _Bleib ruhig... _dachte ich für Edward. Ich überschritt die Straße. Bella bewegte sich nicht, sie starrte mich nur an.

„Hallo Bella. Ich bin es Alice." Ich ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, in ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Alice Cullen? Die hier angerufen hat..."

„Richtig. Können wir reden, wir sind am Telefon nicht dazugekommen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kenn dich nicht... Ich... bist du an meinem Unfall Schuld? Genau so ein Auto ist mir entgegengekommen kurz bevor ich gegen den...Baum geprallt bin..."

„Ja, das war meine Schuld, das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen..."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Dann hörte ich die Autotür von der anderen Straßenseite zuknallen und Bella sah über meine Schulter hinweg zu Edward, der langsam auf uns zukam. Als er neben mir stand, spürte ich seine Anspannung. „Sie sieht so anders aus...", sagte er, lediglich für meine Ohren hörbar.

„Du bist Edward...du warst in meinem Biokurs..."

Er nickte nur.

„Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten?"

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr an uns erinnern, aber wir haben eine sehr wichtige Rolle in deinem Leben gespielt, zumindest in dem Jahr hier in Forks..."

„Da sind keine Erinnerungen...", sagte Bella und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mein Herz zerspringen ließ. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie uns einordnen sollte, doch wie am ersten Tag war sie von uns fasziniert und wollte wissen, warum wir gerade in diesem Augenblick vor ihrem Haus standen, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass wir zu ihrem Leben gehörten.

Edward nahm unauffällig meine Hand um mich zu beruhigen...Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und dann konnte ich nicht anders. Ich ging auf Bella zu, nahm sie in meine Arme und betete zu einer höheren Macht, dass sie sich endlich an uns erinnerte...

„Alice, lass sie los!", sagte Edward bestimmt und zog mich von Bella weg. Sie stand bewegungslos da und starrte mich.

„Deine Haut...ist eiskalt..."

„Tut mir Leid...da haben mich wohl meine Gefühle überrannt..."

„Und mir sagen, ich soll ruhig bleiben!", flüsterte Edward.

„Ich sollte mich wohl an euch erinnern?", fragte Bella und wirkte verängstigt.

„Das solltest du in der Tat... Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich erinnern würdest, sobald wir leibhaftig vor dir stehen...", meine Stimme zeugte von meiner ganzen Enttäuschung und Trauer. Sie erinnerte sich nicht und ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende. Entgültig!

Wir waren wieder gefahren. Ich brauchte Jaspers Gabe nicht um zu erkennen das Bella sich unwohl fühlte in unserer Gegenwart und das sie allein sein wollte.

Am Abend saßen wir alle im Wohnzimmer – alle außer Edward - natürlich redeten wir über nichts anderes, als über unseren kleinen Abstecher nach Forks.

Ich fühlte mich allein gelassen, denn jeder in meiner Familie schien gegen mich zu sein. Esme verurteilte mich für meinen Gefühlsausbruch vor Bella, auch wenn Esme selbst sie so geliebt hatte, dass ich mich selbst vor Bella verloren hatte, machte mich anscheinend zu menschlich.

Ich verstand es nicht. Jeder von ihnen hatte Bella gemocht und es waren Carlisles Worte gewesen, dass Bella nun ein Teil unserer Familie war. Doch jetzt schien all das ebenso vergessen, wie Bella uns vergessen hatte.

Diskussionen zu beginnen war sinnlos, denn ich redete gegen Wände. Edward war gar nicht da, der saß in seinem Zimmer und hörte Musik. Also war ich allein.

Als es mir dann entgültig zu viel wurde ging ich in den nahegelegenen Wald um zu jagen.

Ich lief langsam durch das Dickicht, nahm jeden Geruch bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers auf: Rehe, Wildschweine, kleine Katzenarten, Bären...

Ich hatte keine Lust mich groß abzumühen, auch wenn es mich wahrscheinlich abgelenkt hätte.

Ich lauerte einer kleinen Gruppe Rehe auf und stürzte mich auf eines von denen die mir am nächsten waren. Sie rochen köstlich, schon fast süßlich, wie tausende von Blumen. Ich sprang auf eines der großen Rehe zu und stieß meine blanken, scharfen Zähne in seinen Hals. Das heiße Blut lief mir an den Mundwinkeln hinab und ich spürte die befriedigende Wärme meine Kehle hinab laufen.

Ich wollte nur einen Moment nicht nachdenken, das sein was ich war und meinen Instinkten folgen. Ich lief tiefer in den Wald hinein und jagte noch kleinere Tiere bis ich mich soweit befriedigt fühlte um nach Hause gehen zu können.

Dort angekommen legte ich mich auf meine Couch. Was sollte ich bloß tun?

Am nächsten Morgen - ich hatte in der Nacht den Sternen zugesehen und dem Mond, wie sie kamen gingen - wollte ich noch mal mit Edward sprechen, doch als ich an seine Tür klopfte reagierte niemand. Ich trat ein und sah das das Zimmer leer war.

Ich war verwundert, aber wahrscheinlich streifte er nur in der Gegend herum, doch dann sah ich den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch. In seiner grazilen Schrift stand mein Name auf dem Couvert. Ich öffnete ihn und las:

Geliebte Schwester,

wenn du diesen Brief liest bin ich bereits zurueck nach Forks gegangen.

Als ich Bellas Augen gesehen habe, hat mich nichts mehr bei euch halten koennen. Vielleicht haben es deine Augen nicht gesehen, aber in Bellas Blick sah ich nur diese Verzweiflung und Angst, die mich dazu verleitet hat nun zurueckzukehren und noch mal von vorn zu beginnen.

Wenn sie sich nicht an mich erinnert, dann moechte ich trotzdem nichts anderes, als wieder die Liebe zu mir in ihren Augen zu lesen. Und dafuer werde ich alles tun.

Folg mir nicht und behalte es bitte fuer dich. Falls Esme fragt, brauchte ich ein paar Tage fuer mich. Ich werde mich bald melden.

Ich danke dir Alice. Denn ohne dich, waere mir nie bewusst geworden, dass ich ohne Bella nicht leben kann.

Leb wohl, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen.

Edward


	5. Ein neuer Anfang

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Die Erinnerungen an den Unfall waren schrecklich gewesen. Der silberne Volvo auf der anderen Straßenseite hatte alles ausgelöst. Ich sah mich in meinem Auto auf dem Heimweg und in der Kurve kurz vor Forks kam mir eben dieses Auto entgegen. Ich verlor die Kontrolle obwohl der Volvo mir überhaupt nicht in die Quere kam. Als ich den Baum auf mich zukommen sah schrie ich laut auf und danach wurde wieder alles schwarz. Noch immer hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum der Volvo mich so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, doch seit heute Nachmittag wusste ich, dass die Cullens der Schlüssel zu meinen Erinnerungen waren.

Mein Zimmer war die perfekte Zufluchtsstelle in diesem Moment. Ich zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, obwohl Alice und ihr Bruder...Edward schon seit vier Stunden wieder weg waren. Was für eine konfuse Begegnung...

Alice hatte gesagt, sie habe gehofft ich würde mich erinnern, sobald sie leibhaftig vor mir stünden... Also waren beide nur hergekommen um mir zu helfen mich zu erinnern? Das konnte ich nicht glauben. Welch ein Interesse sollten sie daran haben? Angela wich mir bei dem Thema aus und Charlie ebenso. Gestern erst hatte ich ihn auf die Cullens angesprochen und alles was er sagte war: „Die sind vor langer Zeit weggezogen." Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt gewesen und auch bei ihm spürte ich, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte. Wieso wollten mich alle vor meiner Vergangenheit beschützen, außer diejenigen, die allem Anschein nach Hauptbestandteil eben dieser waren?

Als die beiden gerade vor mir gestanden hatten, war ich unfähig klar zu denken. Sie waren so atemberaubend schön, dass es eine Schande war neben ihnen so normal auszusehen. Alice und Edward hatten beide diese schneeweiße Haut, die ich aus meiner Erinnerung an Edward im Bioraum kannte, doch in der Realität hatten ihre Augen die Farbe von flüssigem Gold. Anders als das Schwarz meiner Erinnerung.

Angestrengt dachte ich über die Situation nach. War mir etwas entgangen? Etwas wichtiges, was mir vielleicht helfen konnte?

Edward war erst einige Minuten nach Alice aus dem Wagen gestiegen, sein anmutiger Gang und sein umwerfend schönes Gesicht, mit den weichen Zügen und diesem hypnotisierendem Blick, hatte mich direkt in seinen Bann gezogen und ich spürte, dass tief in meinem Innern eine Erinnerung brodelte. Etwas verband mich mit ihm...wenn ich doch nur wüsste was...

Als er bei uns angekommen war und neben Alice stand, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Ich versuchte seine Miene zu entschlüsseln, doch obwohl seine Gesichtszüge von Weitem so weich und friedlich gewirkt hatten, sahen sie nun hart und angespannt aus. Eine Maske, hinter der er sich mit aller Macht zu verstecken versuchte. Doch was mich am meisten aus der Fassung brachte, war der Blick den er auf mir ruhen ließ. Er sah mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen und ich spürte eine unergründliche Sehnsucht in seinem Blick, eine Sehnsucht, die ich nicht einordnen konnte. Edward wirkte verzweifelt und hilflos, als suche er in meinen Augen nach Antworten auf Fragen, die ihm sonst niemand geben konnte.

Und mehr denn je wünschte ich mir, mich erinnern zu können...

Während ich in Edwards Augen gefangen war, passierten viele Dinge gleichzeitig: Alice stürzte auf einmal auf mich zu und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Ihr Haut berührte meine und ich spürte diese unangenehme Kälte, schließlich war es draußen auch nicht wärmer als 8 Grad. Ich war erschrocken von dieser Kälte und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Sie hielt mich fest und flüsterte nur: „Vergiss uns nicht..."

Hatte ich das nicht schon? Oder war sie sich sicher das ich mich irgendwann erinnern würde?

Als Alice mich wieder losgelassen hatte - von Edward zur Vernunft gebracht – fühlte ich mich beklommen und unsicher. Ich wusste keine passende Reaktion auf all das und blieb regungslos stehen.

Sie hatten nichts weiter gesagt, haben sich umgedreht und sind gefahren. Doch bevor Edward in den Wagen stieg drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und schenkte mir ein zaghaftes, aber wunderschönes Lächeln.

Dann war der Volvo verschwunden und ich stand erneut allein gelassen und mit unzähligen neuen Fragen vor unserem Haus.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort gestanden hatte, denn als ich das nächste mal bewusst blinzelte und atmete saß ich auf meinem Bett, in eine Decke eingehüllt und die Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen. Ich zog meine Stirn in Falten, dachte angestrengt immer und immer wieder an Edwards Blick, an sein Lächeln, an Alice' kalte Haut und ihre Worte „Vergiss uns nicht..." – doch es kamen keine Erinnerungen. Die Schatten blieben in der Dunkelheit und ich sah nichts, außer ein Flackern vor den Augen und dieses brennende Gefühl in meiner Brust, dass tief in mir die Erinnerungen am brodeln waren. Doch sie konnten sich keinen Weg nach oben verschaffen... Ich hasste dieses Gefühl von jeder Minute an mehr...

Während ich dort saß und nachdachte musste ich irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn das was ich nun vor meinen Augen sah, konnte unmöglich real sein.

Ich sah Edward vor mir, er saß in meinem Schaukelstuhl und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet. Ich ging zu ihm und legte mich in seine Arme und alles was ich hörte, bevor ich wieder erwachte waren die Worte: „Du bist mein Leben."

Es wurde bereits hell draußen, der Morgen erwachte gerade und ich war vollkommen verwirrt. Benebelt saß ich auf meinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war Sonntag, ein Tag ohne Aufgaben...

Hatte mir meine Phantasie einen Streich gespielt? Oder war es eine Erinnerung?

Nein, das war unmöglich...

Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten, ich brauchte frische Luft und als ich zur Tür hinaus trat sah ich ihn...

„Hallo Bella..."

Ich konnte nicht anders: Ich blieb auf der obersten Verandastufe stehen und starrte ihn an. Anmutig, wunderschön und lächelnd... das war doch nicht möglich! Was machte er hier allein?

Anscheinend wartete er auf eine Antwort oder wenigstens irgendeine Art Lebenszeichen meinerseits, denn er blieb am Auto stehen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an, ein bezauberndes Lächeln im Gesicht. Doch seine Mimik war trotzdem angespannt und er wirkte nervös. Meine anfängliche Angst und Benommenheit schlug mit einem Mal in Neugier und Faszination um. Warum war er allein gekommen? Wollte er zu mir? _Wahrscheinlich schon, wenn er vor deinem Haus steht..._

Ich bewegte mich langsam in seine Richtung, er lehnte ruhig an seinem Volvo und wartete.

„Hallo", brachte ich dann heraus , „willst du zu mir?", _sehr originell_. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge...

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und antwortete: „Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir reden...wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Seine Stimme war ruhig und klang wie ein leises Glockenspiel im Wind.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hab das Gefühl dir vertrauen zu können, aber... im Prinzip kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

„Das versteh ich, Bella. Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, dann gehe ich wieder..."

Als er die Worte aussprach sah ich die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war der Schlüssel, ganz bestimmt... und doch waren dort diese Zweifel in mir...

„Ich kann wieder fahren, Bella. Es ist vielleicht noch zu früh..."

„Nein! Ich meine... du kannst ruhig bleiben... ich...", ich stockte, ich war mit der Situation überfordert und ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm meine Zerstreutheit erklären sollte. Ich setzte noch einmal an: „Ich meine... anscheinend bist du, also ich meine...seid ihr für mich wichtig gewesen... oder?"

Meine Stimme hörte sich fremd und gebrochen an. Der Traum hatte mich verunsichert und auch die Tatsache das Edward nun alleine vor mir stand und allem Anschein nach mit mir reden wollte, machte mich unsicher.

„Ja, wir... oder ich waren dir sehr wichtig, wichtiger als es hätte sein dürfen. Ebenso wichtig... warst du mir...", er dachte über jedes einzelne Wort genau nach und er sah aus, als habe er Angst mir zu viel zu verraten.

„Kannst du es mir erzählen...all das?", die Frage ging mir schneller über Lippen, als ich darüber nachdenken konnte. „Ich fühle mich so übergangen... Alle um mich herum scheinen zu wissen, was passiert ist, doch wenn ich näher darauf eingehe und Fragen stelle dann weichen sie mir aus und ich bekomme einfach keine Antworten. Niemand erzählt es mir... Das ist doch mein Leben, oder? Ein Jahr meines Lebens ist ausgelöscht, ein Jahr in dem anscheinend so einiges passiert ist, was mich verändert hat... Ich meine, das sind meine Erinnerungen... das ist mein Leben, doch jeder verheimlicht es mir und ich will... mich... doch nur... erinnern...", meine Stimme versagte und ich setzte mich auf die Stufen der Veranda. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm das alles zu sagen, doch die Trauer und die Wut über meine Umwelt und meinen eigenen Zustand ließen sich jetzt – da der Schlüssel für alles vor mir zu stehen schien – nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Edward kam langsam und anmutig auf mich zu und ging vor mir in die Knie:

„Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als das du dich erinnerst, meine Bella. Doch ich fürchte mich davor, dir alles zu erzählen, denn ich... hab dich verändert und ich habe Angst diese Gefühle wieder in dir zu wecken...", er sah mir tief in die Augen und wieder sah ich diese tiefe Sehnsucht in den seinen aufleuchten.

„Bitte...", flehte ich , „du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt in vollkommener Dunkelheit zu stehen. Nur ab und zu blitzen einige Schatten vor deinen Augen auf, doch du hast... keine Ahnung wo sie hingehören. Und dieses leere, brennende Gefühl in mir... denn ich weiß, dass dort etwas ist, etwas Wichtiges...doch ich sehe es nicht..."

All meine angestauten Gefühle entluden sich vor Edward, denn ich spürte, das er der Einzige war, der meine Dunkelheit erhellen konnte und ich betete inständig, dass ich mich durch ihn endlich erinnern konnte...

Er hatte mich beobachtet, schweigend und hörte mir geduldig zu. Seine Augen leuchteten und er sah mich so durchdringend an, als hoffe er auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken zu können.

„Was warst du für mich?", fragte ich nach einer Weile, als ich mich beruhigt hatte und wieder klarer denken konnte.

Natürlich, demnach zu urteilen, was er mir bereits gesagt hatte, konnte ich mir meine Frage beinahe selbst beantworten. Doch zum einen wollte ich es nicht glauben – er war so perfekt und ich... so durchschnittlich – und zum anderen wollte ich es aus seinem Mund hören.

Er lächelte zaghaft, als könne er hören, was ich dachte und schien wieder genau über jedes seiner Worte nachzudenken. Er setzte sich neben mich auf die Veranda und ließ mich keinen Moment aus den Augen und obwohl ich anfänglich noch unsicher war, was ihn betraf, vertraute ich ihm nun umso mehr. Auch wenn er noch immer ein Schatten meiner Erinnerung war... doch ich spürte ihn, ganz in der Nähe meines Herzens.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste wo ich anfangen soll?", sagte er und seine Miene verriet, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Wie wäre es...am Anfang...?", ich probierte ein Lächeln, doch ich war zu angespannt. Er lächelte mich kurz an und dachte dann wieder eine kurze Zeit nach, bis er begann:

„Unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen war nicht gerade freundlich, von meiner Seite... Du hast mich auf eine Art um den Verstand gebracht, die ich dir nicht einfach so erklären kann. Ich hatte das Gefühl dir fern bleiben zu müssen, denn ich war gefährlich für dich und bin es eigentlich immer noch. Jedoch nicht so, wie an diesem ersten Tag..."

„Deine dunklen Augen...", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Ja... Das war nicht gerade höflich. Ich bin gegangen, aber du hast mich vom ersten Moment an fasziniert, du hattest eine Art an dir...die ich noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen habe. Du hattest keine Angst vor mir, du wolltest wissen wer ich bin und was ich bin..."

„_Was_ du bist?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären... Belassen wir es erst einmal dabei, dass ich anders bin als du. Ich kam also wieder zurück und nahm mir vor dich kennenzulernen. Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass du mich so sehr in deinen Bann ziehen würdest..."

„Oh... das hab ich?", das konnte unmöglich sein.

„Das hast du, mehr als ich mir hätte träumen lassen. Ich hatte noch nie diese Gefühle für einen Menschen, wie für dich Bella. Du warst und bist noch immer das Wichtigste in meinem Dasein und ich habe dir das Schlimmste angetan... Ich bereue was ich getan habe, denn erst jetzt, wo du vor mir sitzt und ich diese Fremde in deinen Augen sehe, spüre ich wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe und wie sehr ich dich in den letzten Wochen vermisst habe. Die Nähe zu dir, dein Lachen, dein Gespür für meine Gedanken und Gefühle, deine Wärme und deine endlose Liebe.

Ich hatte mir geschworen dich zu beschützen indem ich... dich verlasse und ich wollte nicht glauben, dass es dich so sehr verletzen würde. Ich wollte das du glücklich bist, das du ein normales Leben führen kannst, wie es sein sollte. Und im selben Moment wollte ich, dass du bei mir bist... und das ich bei dir bleiben kann...

Das ich einen Menschen jemals so lieben könnte, hätte ich nie geglaubt. Wenn ich dir nicht begegnet wäre, würde ich immer noch nach dem fehlenden Stück in mir suchen und wenn es so etwas wie Schicksal gibt, dann glaube ich, dass unser Aufeinandertreffen in dieser kleinen Stadt unseres war.

Doch jetzt sehe ich in deinen Augen nicht mehr meine Bella. Ich liebe dich, doch ich weiß, dass du mich nicht lieben kannst... Und ich habe Angst das diese Liebe, die du mal für mich empfunden hast, nie wiederkehrt...

Deswegen bin ich hier... Ich vermisse dich und ich liebe dich mehr als meine eigene Existenz und ich würde alles tun, damit ich meine Bella wieder bekomme..."

Es blieb lange still. Meine Gedanken, mein Traum hatte mir also doch keinen Streich gespielt, Edward hatte mich geliebt und ich ihn... und nun saß ich vor ihm und konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Kein Gefühl das er beschrieben hatte fand einen Weg aus meinem Innern, keine Bilder. Nichts.

Und ich fühlte mich hilfloser und einsamer als jemals zuvor.

„Wieso bist du gegangen? Wann...?", fragte ich leise und spürte die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Edward sah mich bekümmert an und ich sah die Hoffnung in seinen Augen schwinden. Ich hatte mich nicht erinnert...

Langsam hob er seine Hand und seine eiskalte Haut berührte meine Wange. Er wischte meine Tränen weg und zog seine Hand nicht wieder zurück.

„Ich wollte dich beschützen. Ich bin gefährlich für dich Bella, mehr als niemand sonst. Und mein einziges Ziel war es, dich vor mir selbst zu beschützen. Mir war nicht klar, was ich dir antun würde. Ich habe keine andere Erklärung...

Es war vor ungefähr zwei Monaten... du hattest bei uns deinen 19. Geburtstag gefeiert, doch ein Vorfall zwischen dir und meinem Bruder, Jasper, brachte mich zu dem Schluss, dass es für dich zu riskant war bei uns zu bleiben, bei mir zu bleiben.

Ich überlegte tagelang, was ich tun sollte und fasste schließlich den Entschluss für immer zu gehen.

Es war in dem Wald hinter eurem Haus... ich hab dir versprochen, das es so sein wird, als hätte ich niemals existiert... Ich hab gehofft, dass du mich vergisst..."

Wieder liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, der Schmerz in Edwards Augen ließ mich fühlen, was es ihn gekostet haben musste. Und dann ganz plötzlich stand er auf.

„Ich war immer da Bella...", er nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. Er kniete sich auf den Fußboden und hob eine Bodenplatte an, darunter lag eine weiße Tüte, er nahm sie raus und leerte ihren Inhalt auf meinem Bett aus.

„Ich habe immer für dich existiert, denn deine Erinnerungen konnte ich dir nicht nehmen... bis jetzt."

Stumm setzte er sich neben mich aufs Bett.

Ich starrte auf die verschiedenen Dinge vor mir, eine CD, Flugtickets nach Jacksonville und Fotos.

Ich legte die CD in meinen Player und startete sie, eine leise Melodie erfüllte das Zimmer, ein wunderschönes Klavierstück. Schatten huschten vor meinem inneren Augen hin und her. Ich sah Edward am Klavier und er spielte diese Melodie und dann erkannte ich es: Mein Schlaflied...

Schweigend saß er neben mir und ich lauschte weiter dem Lied. Die Erinnerung an mein Schaflied brachte meine Tränen erneut zum fließen.

„Immer noch keine Erinnerungen...", stellte Edward fest und wischte mir erneut meine Tränen weg.

Warum nur, konnte ich mich nicht erinnern?

„Das ist mein Schlaflied, von dir...", war das Einzige was ich sagte und meine tiefe Trauer konnte ich nicht länger zurückhalten, ich weinte so entsetzlich, wie ich es glaubte noch nie getan zu haben. Edward zog mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen nah an sich und streichelte mir sanft über meine Haare.

„Ich werde alles tun, damit du dich wieder erinnerst, Bella." Flüsterte er und hielt mich fest in seinen Armen bis meine Tränen langsam versiegten.

Wir saßen über eine Stunde, schweigend und in den Armen haltend auf meinem Bett.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Dein Vater wird gleich hier sein und ich sollte ihm noch nicht über den Weg laufen...", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr und löste sich aus unserer Umarmung.

„Nein, geh nicht...bitte!"

„Ich muss gehen, Bella. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns morgen sehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlassen..."

Er stand auf und ging hinunter, an der Tür blieb er stehen. Sein Gesicht wirkte betrübt und voller Fragen, auch er hatte Hoffnung gehabt.

„Bis morgen, meine Bella.", er strich mir mit seiner Hand sanft über die Wange und dann ging er. Ich schaute dem Volvo nach und nur wenige Augenblicke später fuhr Charlie um die Ecke und parkte das Auto dort, wo gerade noch Edwards Wagen gestanden hatte.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte Charlie als er ausstieg.

„Hallo Dad." Meine Stimme war wieder einigermaßen gefestigt, doch ein Lächeln ging mir nicht über die Lippen.

„Was ist los, Bells?"

„Nichts...alles okay, Dad. War nur ein langer Tag. Soll ich uns etwas zu essen machen?", ich war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche und war mit den Gedanken ganz bei Edward und seinen traurigen Augen, das Gold in ihnen strahlte nicht mehr als er ging, sie wirkten kalt und leer und doch so vertraut.

Charlie verstaute seine Angelausrüstung und kam zu mir in die Küche. Ich schob eine fertige Lasagne in den Ofen, für kochkünstlerische Verausgabungen war ich jetzt nicht in Stimmung.

„Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte Charlie als er seinen Fang einfror und sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Voller Hausaufgaben und Lernen für den Mathetest morgen." Log ich, er merkte es nicht.

Wir aßen schweigend und als ich abräumte ging Charlie wie üblich ins Wohnzimmer um sich irgendein Baseballspiel anzusehen. In den letzten Wochen hatten wir noch weniger als sonst miteinander gesprochen. Ich fragte ihn nichts mehr über mein verschollenes Jahr oder die Cullens und er fragte mich nicht, ob ich mich an etwas erinnerte. Wir lebten aneinander vorbei und es war nicht einmal unangenehm.

Ich war noch immer enttäuscht darüber, dass mir niemand helfen wollte. Doch der Gedanke tat nicht mehr so weh, jetzt da ich in Edward wieder Hoffnung gefunden hatte. Auch wenn diese Hoffnung heute schon gedrückt wurde...

Ich konnte Edwards Trauer verstehen. Er hatte ebenso wie ich gehofft, dass meine Erinnerungen wiederkehren würden, sobald ich mein Leben hier in Forks kannte. Doch nichts, bis auf den kleinen Fetzen (das Schlaflied), war in mein Gedächtnis gedrungen.

Und nun war ich ebenso frustriert wie Edward, denn nun wusste ich was mich mit ihm verband... Wir hatten uns geliebt, waren zusammen gewesen und unsere Liebe hatte anscheinend eine Grenze überschritten, die nicht menschlich war.

Es war ein erschütterndes Gefühl diese Liebe nicht zu fühlen, nicht zu kennen. Ich fühlte mich geborgen bei Edward und ich spürte, dass tief in meinem Herzen diese Liebe brannte, doch erfassen konnte ich sie nicht...

„Ich werde mich hinlegen, Dad. Für den Test morgen will ich fit sein." Sagte ich zu Charlie, als die Küche wieder aufgeräumt war.

„Mach das Schatz. Gute Nacht."

Wir lebten eindeutig aneinander vorbei...

Ich war tatsächlich müde und ging schnell ins Bad um meine Zähne zu putzen. Als ich in den Spiegel sah erschrak ich vor mir selbst. Mein Gesicht war schneeweiß und meine Augen waren von den vielen Tränen leicht geschwollen. Ich zog meinen Pyjama an und wickelte meine Decke eng um meinen Körper – ich fror. Ob vor Kälte, oder wegen dem Kampf der Gefühle in mir, ich wusste es nicht.

Und dann fiel ich schnell in einen traumlosen, erschöpften Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich einigermaßen entspannt. Ich stieg unter die Dusche, zog mich an und frühstückte hastig.

Ich war ungewöhnlich gespannt. Wann würde ich Edward wiedersehen? Er hatte versprochen, wir würden uns heute treffen...

Vielleicht würde ein neuer Tag – mit dem Wissen von gestern – neue Erkenntnisse bringen.

Ich war viel zu früh dran. Doch mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ich den silbernen Volvo vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude der Forks High School stehen sah.

Wollte er etwa wieder zur Schule gehen? Hier?

Ich parkte auf dem Schülerparkplatz und zog meine Regenjacke über, es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Unter der Kapuze versteckt lief ich unter das Vordach von Haus 3. Angela wartete dort auf mich.

„Morgen Bella!", sagte sie fröhlich und unbeschwert und schon jetzt freute ich mich auf ihr Gesicht, wenn wir nachher zusammen durch die Tür zum Bioraum gehen würden und sie Edward sehen würde. Hoffentlich täuschte ich mich nicht, was ihn anging...

Denn wenn er wieder hier zur Schule ging, dann konnte mir niemand mehr etwas verheimlichen, denn schließlich stand meine Vergangenheit und alles was sie mir nicht sagen wollten, dann vor ihnen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen begrüßte ich Angela und ging mit ihr zum Matheunterricht. Zum Glück hatte ich für den tatsächlich anstehenden Test bereits vorher gelernt. Schwierigkeiten hatte ich trotzdem, Mathe war einfach nicht mein Ding.

„Du bist heute so gut gelaunt...", stellte Angela nach dem Test fest.

„Bin ich das?"

„Na zumindest bist du nicht so angespannt, wie sonst in den letzten Wochen." Sie schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Kann gut sein. Ich hab seit langem mal wieder gut geschlafen."

Und während ich Angelas Blick standzuhalten versuchte, fragte ich mich innerlich ebenso, wo meine Hoffnung und Freude so plötzlich her kamen.

Die Mathestunden gingen schnell um, ebenso wie Englisch, auch wenn Jessica mich genauso skeptisch ansah, wie Angela.

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir Bella?", hatte sie gefragt.

„Warum fragen mich heute alle, was los ist? Darf man nicht auch mal einen guten Tag haben?", es klang nicht böse, eher genervt.

„Doch natürlich, aber es ist so selten bei dir in den letzten Monaten gewesen..."

„Ja ich weiß, aber mir geht es heute einfach mal gut."

„Okay...das ist doch schön."

Damit war das Thema dann auch schon wieder beendet. Denn auch hier in der Schule schien meine Gehirnerschütterung und die damit verbundenen Sorgen für mich, niemanden mehr zu interessieren. Es war egal geworden.

Nach Englisch gingen Angela, Jessica und ich zur Cafeteria. Dort angekommen konnte man sein eigenes Wort kaum verstehen, solch ein Tumult fand dort statt. Ich hatte es hier noch nie so chaotisch und laut erlebt.

Mike kam mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu und zog mich plötzlich in die Richtung zurück aus der wir gekommen waren. Er hielt mich grob am Arm fest und flüsterte Angela und Jessica etwas zu, was ich nicht verstand.

„Komm Bella, ich will dir mal was zeigen." Sagte Mike angespannt und zog mich zur Tür.

„Wieso? Nein, lass mich los, du tust mir weh, Mike!", ich wollte mich aus seinem Griff lösen, doch er war zu stark für mich.

„Lass sie los, Newton!", sagte eine vertraute, aber wütende Stimme hinter mir und Mike blieb abrupt stehen. Doch er ließ mich nicht los.

„Verschwinde. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", sagte Mike aufgebracht und schien sich vor Edward so groß zu machen, wie es ging.

„Lass sie los!", ich spürte wie angespannt Edward war.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du hast schon genug kaputt gemacht. Wieso bist du überhaupt wiedergekommen?", Mike schien immer lauter zu werden.

„Weil sie mir etwas bedeutet und ich – im Gegensatz zu euch – will das sie sich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert!"

„Ach? Sie soll sich wirklich daran erinnern, wie sie war als du sie verlassen hast? Allein und bis ins tiefste verletzt? Daran soll sie sich erinnern?", Mike wollte ihn provozieren und irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich Angst um Mike.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Und jetzt lass sie endlich los." Und mit einer Bewegung, die für meine Augen viel zu schnell war hatte er Mike zur Seite gestoßen, der stolperte dabei über seine eigenen Füße und fiel zu Boden. Mit einem Schlag war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Cafeteria.

„Lass die Finger von ihr, Mike. Ich rate es dir!", er sprach so leise, dass man ihn nur hören konnte, wenn man dicht neben ihm stand. Und obwohl Mike erschrocken und beleidigt zugleich drein blickte wusste ich, dass er jedes Wort verstand und sich sicher nicht noch einmal gegen Edward auflehnen würde.

Edward nahm meine Hand und verließ mit mir die Cafeteria, er ging mit mir zum Bioraum, dabei hatte es noch gar nicht geklingelt. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Lenk mich bitte ab!", sagte er leise und mir wurde auf einmal schwindelig. Vor meinem inneren Augen huschten Schatten hin und her und ich musste mich an der Wand abstützen.

„Alles okay?", fragte Edward besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Nur wieder diese Schatten..."

„Schatten?"

„Ja wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Erinnerungen, die sich den Weg nach oben frei kämpfen. Lass uns reingehen."

Wir setzten uns an unseren Tisch in Bio und ich spürte dieses behagliche Gefühl, dass diese Leere neben mir nun endlich wieder gefüllt war, auch wenn ich keine Erinnerung an die Liebe hatte. Es fühlte sich zumindest nicht mehr leer an...

Nach und nach kamen einzelne Schüler herein und blieben einen Moment in der Tür stehen, als sie Edward neben mir sahen. Die halbe Schule hatte das Theater in der Cafeteria mitbekommen.

„Ist ja ein toller neuer Anfang...", flüsterte Edward, mehr zu sich selbst wie mir schien.

„Wieso bist du denn wieder hier zur Schule gekommen?", fragte ich neugierig.  
„Na ja, ich hab gedacht, wenn ich wieder hier bin und alles fast so ist wie damals, dann erinnerst du dich vielleicht schneller... Keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert, aber einen Versuch ist es doch wert...", er schien nicht überzeugt, doch zumindest waren seine Augen nicht mehr so traurig wie gestern.  
„Das ist doch eine gute Idee." munterte ich ihn auf und schaffte sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln. Bei ihm war alles auf einmal so einfach...  
Mr Banner betrat den Raum und zog ein Modell der DNA auf einem kleinen Tisch hinter sich her. Ein paar verspätete Schüler huschten hinter ihm noch in den Raum und auch ihre Blicken flogen regelrecht zu Edward bis sie sich setzten und Mr Banner die Klasse zur Ruhe rufte.  
„Guten Morgen zusammen. Wie Sie sehen fangen wir heute mit dem Aufbau der DNA an und außerdem möchten wir einen alten und neuen Schüler begrüßen: Mr Cullen, willkommen zurück."  
Edward nickte nur kurz und Mr Banner begann direkt mit der Einführung in das neue Thema. Mr Banner war begeistert, anders als ich. Ich konnte den Blick nicht von Edward abwenden. Denn noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich neben mir saß. Meine Hoffnung wuchs und wuchs, doch Angst vor einer Enttäuschung hatte ich immer noch. Edward folgte dem Unterricht eher gelangweilt und lächelte jedes Mal wenn er zu mir herüber sah.  
Nach dem Unterricht gingen wir zusammen zum Parkplatz und zogen viele böse Blicke auf uns. Ich wusste, dass die Blicke Edward galten, doch das machte mich nicht weniger wütend auf meine Schule. Waren sie besser gewesen? Hatten sie mir helfen wollen? Ja, Edward war gegangen und anscheinend hatte er mich sehr verletzt und ich war wohl auch kein erträglicher Mensch in dieser Zeit gewesen, aber geholfen hatte mir trotzdem niemand. Jetzt da ich wissen wollte, was passiert war. Nun war es Edward, der alles daran setzte für mich da zu sein und meine Freunde entfernten sich durch ihr Verhalten immer mehr von mir. Denn mit jedem Getuschel, mit jedem Blick wuchs meine Wut und meine Enttäuschung.  
„Kommst du heute zu mir?", fragte ich als wir an meinem Chevy angekommen waren.  
„Wo soll ich denn sonst hin? Außerdem müssen wir noch dein Gedächtnis auf Vordermann bringen!", lächelte er und stieg in seinen Volvo der nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand. Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und Freude durchfuhr mich und ich stieg mit einem beruhigenden Gefühl im Bauch in den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen wurde mir klar, dass er mir nicht gesagt hatte, wann er kommen würde... Aber gestern hatte er ja auch einfach vor meiner Tür gestanden.  
Ich machte mir etwas zu essen und versuchte die Schatten von vorhin zu entschlüsseln. Edward hatte gesagt: „Lenk mich ab!" Und ich hatte mich gesehen, in seinem Wagen, er stand draußen und schien vier junge Männer zu bedrohen...  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich diese Erinnerung einordnen sollte, doch sie fühlte sich bedrohlich und unangenehm an. Wenn Edward da gewesen war, dann würde er mir sicher auch erzählen können, was dort passiert war.  
Ich lief unruhig durch die Wohnung, räumte hier und da auf und setzte mich schließlich auf die Treppe. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, ich wollte nur, dass er endlich kam.  
Und dann klingelte es. Ich stürmte förmlich zur Tür, doch als er dann vor mir stand hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich reagieren sollte. Meine Gefühle waren nicht die, die sie sein sollten und ich war mit mir selbst überfordert. Edward stand vor mir und ich spürte diese Sehnsucht in mir, die mein Kopf noch nicht zu verstehen schien. Ich wollte ihn umarmen, ihm förmlich um den Hals fallen, doch mein Kopf und auch mein Herz hielten mich zurück.  
„Hallo...", das Gefühlschaos in mir, raubte mir meine Freude, die ich gerade noch empfunden hatte.  
„Hallo." er sah wohl meinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und schaute besorgt zu mir herunter. „Sollen wir spazieren gehen? Ist vielleicht angenehmer, als hier drin?"  
„Das ist eine tolle Idee." sagte ich erleichtert und zog mir schnell Schuhe und eine Regenjacke an.  
Wir gingen an unserem Haus vorbei, den Rasen hinunter in den dahinter liegenden Wald. Und dann fiel mir ein, was er mir gestern erzählt hatte, und ich blieb abrupt stehen: „Warte...hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", ich war verunsichert. Ich konnte mich zwar nicht erinnern, diesen Wald jemals betreten zu haben. Doch wenn er mich dort verlassen hatte, dann war ich nach dieser Trennung sicher nie wieder hier gewesen. Und wenn ich nun den Ort betrat, was würde geschehen? Vielleicht waren hier die Erinnerungen so konzentriert, dass es mich mit einem Schlag treffen würde. Denn hier, war allem Anschein nach das Schlimmste in meinem Leben passiert...Edward hatte mich genau hier verlassen... Jetzt da ich es wusste, hatte ich Angst vor der Erinnerung.  
„Nein, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, sobald ich allein mit dir bin, sobald ich dich berühre, oder dir erzähle, was uns verbunden hat... Doch nichts. Ich habe gehofft, wenn ich wieder zur Schule gehe, dann würde sich etwas in dein Bewusstsein drängen, doch wieder nichts... Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll... Auch wenn wir noch nicht viel versucht haben...", und wieder sah ich diese Trauer in seinen Augen, das Lächeln vom Vormittag war gänzlich verschwunden und seine Stirn lag in Falten. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und wusste nicht was ich tun konnte um ihn wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen. Denn das war es was ich sehen wollte, sein bezauberndes Lächeln, welches seine Augen zum strahlen bringt und mir jedes Mal den Atem raubt. Und dann ging ich an ihm vorbei in den Wald... ich folgte dem kleinen Pfad ein Stück weit und blieb dann stehen. Nichts. Edward folgte mir und blieb dicht hinter mir stehen, und dann nahm ich einen angenehmen, unbeschreiblichen, süßlichen Duft war, den ich so noch nie gerochen hatte. Und ohne nachzudenken, wusste ich das dieser Duft von Edward ausging und er vernebelte mir vollkommen die Sinne. Ich wollte mich gerade zu ihm umdrehen, als ich es sah, wie eine Vision vor meinen Augen: Ich sah mich, wie ich ziellos und allein durch den Wald lief, jemandem folgend der schon längst nicht mehr da war. Ich rannte und rannte und auf einer kleinen Lichtung brach ich zusammen und blieb auf dem nassen Rasen liegen. Tränen, tausende von Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich schluchzte immer und immer wieder: „Er ist weg!" Wieder in der Realität angekommen konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fiel auf die Knie... Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich war unfähig zu denken oder zu sprechen.  
„Bella?", Edward hatte sich neben mich gekniet und strich mir mit seiner kalten Hand über die Wange. Jetzt da ich das Gefühl von damals in mir spürte, fühlte sich seine Hand fremd und unangenehm an. Ich wich vor ihm zurück. „Das war keine gute Idee...", bekam ich heraus und schaute ihn nicht an, ich sah tiefer in den Wald hinein. Hier hatte sich alles abgespielt. Noch immer konnte ich mich nicht an alles erinnern, doch die Trennung brannte in meiner Brust und mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment zerspringen. Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper und blickte letztendlich in das schneeweiße und bekümmerte Gesicht von Edward. „Wie konntest du mir das antun?", ich hatte über diese Frage nicht nachgedacht, doch sie tat mir nun auch nicht mehr Leid. Er sah mir in die Augen, kein Funken Hoffnung, kein Strahlen, nur voller Schuldgefühle und Trauer.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Bella... Ich war...so von dem Vorhaben besessen dich zu beschützen, dass ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet habe, wie weh ich dir damit tun könnte. Aber ich...bereue es so sehr...", seine Stimme klang gebrochen und es tat ihm wirklich Leid. Doch das minderte meine Gefühle nicht. Ich war wütend und enttäuscht, denn ich fühlte all das, was ich damals gefühlt hatte und es tat so entsetzlich weh vor ihm zu sitzen, zu wissen, dass ich ihn lieben müsste, doch das ich nun nichts empfand außer Enttäuschung. Ich stand auf, er tat es mir nach. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an: „Wie konntest du einfach gehen? Das war so egoistisch von dir... Wie konntest du mir das antun?", wiederholte ich atemlos und begann mit den Händen gegen seine Brust zu schlagen. Doch meine müden Schläge erzielten nicht seine Wirkung. Er hielt mich fest und zog mich eng an seine harte, kalte Brust. Er strich mit der Hand über meinen Rücken und küsste mein Haar: „Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Und ich würde alles tun um dir diesen Schmerz zu nehmen. Könnte ich die Zeit verändern, dann würde ich es tun. Denn ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern... Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe!"  
Und wieder weinte ich so entsetzlich und alles was ich noch heraus bekam war: „Ich wünschte ich könnte dich auch so sehr lieben..."


	6. Schmerzhafte Erinnerung

**Schmerzhafte Erinnerung**

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus stützte Edward mich. Ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, doch ich traute mich nicht. Meine Beine fühlten sich schwer an - die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf - als würden sie nicht mir gehören.  
Oben angekommen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und zog die Knie an meinen Körper, Edward blieb an der Tür stehen: "Ich sollte wohl besser gehen...", seine Stimme war leise und voller Schmerz.  
"Nein solltest du nicht! Ich will nicht das du gehst..."  
"Bella..."  
"Bitte, ich will jetzt nicht allein sein..."  
"Da bin ich wohl der Letzte, der hier bleiben sollte, oder?"  
"Verdammt Edward! Ich möchte dich aber jetzt bei mir haben und nicht irgendjemand anderen!"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich neben mich, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen: "Tut mir Leid...", seine Stimme zitterte und auch wenn er erst seit zwei Tagen wieder zu meinem Leben gehörte, spürte ich, dass ich ihn noch nie so erlebt hatte.  
"Mir auch...", flüsterte ich und legte mich auf den Rücken, den Kopf auf seine Beine.  
"Wie kannst du mir jetzt so nah sein? Jetzt wo du nichts spürst, außer dem Schmerz den ich dir zugefügt habe...", er sprach so leise, dass es kaum an mich gerichtet sein konnte. Er sah mich noch immer nicht an, dabei wollte ich so sehr in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen.  
"Sieh mich an, bitte...Du machst mich nervös!"  
"Nervös?"  
"Ja,... du siehst mich nicht an, fasst mich nicht an und bist seelisch überhaupt nicht hier..."  
Plötzlich lächelte er: "Man kann dir immer noch nichts vormachen..."  
So schnell wie sein Lächeln gekommen war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder.  
"Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen!"  
"Leichter gesagt, als getan. Bella ich hab dich verletzt, dein Herz gebrochen... Und du liegst hier und bist nicht einmal sauer auf mich? Du müsstest mich anschreien, mich rausschmeißen..."  
"Ich bin sauer und ich bin tief verletzt, aber wenn ich dich wegschicke...", ich überlegte einen Moment , "...dann bin ich wieder allein! Und ich würde dich erneut verlieren."  
"Wie kann ich dir so wichtig sein, wenn du dich nur an diesen Schmerz erinnerst?", er verstand mich nicht, ebenso wenig, wie ich mich selbst nicht verstand.  
Den Schmerz den ich empfand, konnte ich nur schwer beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mir jemand ein Messer ins Herz schlagen. Immer und immer wieder. Der Schmerz war nicht zu ertragen, doch ich wusste, wenn ich Edward wegschicken würde, würde ich innerlich sterben...  
Denn größer als der Schmerz, war der Wunsch ihn lieben zu können...

"Wirst du mir erzählen, was du bist?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.  
"Wie kommst du denn nun darauf?"  
"Ist mir gerade so eingefallen. Du meintest, du bist anders als ich und gefährlich..."  
Er überlegte lange und schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst zu führen: "Was glaubst du denn, was ich bin?"  
"Na auf jeden Fall nicht normal. Du bist viel zu schön für diese Welt, deine Haut ist bleich und eiskalt und deine Augen sind unnatürlich...schön..."  
So verzweifelt und voller Schuld er auch sein mochte, ein lautes Lachen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Es klang wunderschön.  
"Was?", ich war beleidigt.  
"Das klingt wirklich nicht normal. Aber danke..."  
Ich lief rot an und plötzlich, mit einer Bewegung, die erneut viel zu schnell für meine Augen war, strich er mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange: "Wie ich das vermisst hab..."  
"Ich hab immer noch keine Antwort", sagte ich ungeduldig.  
"Du bist schon auf dem richtigen Weg, Bella."  
"Du sagst es mir nicht, richtig?"  
"Richtig. Du kommst schon dahinter, schließlich entgeht dir doch nichts."  
"Bleib heute hier...", sagte ich plötzlich.  
Er blickte mich erstaunt an.  
"Bitte...Edward."  
"Bella, ich glaube nicht...das das eine gute Idee ist."  
"Sonst würde ich dich auch nicht darum bitten..."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na mit guten Ideen scheinen wir ja nicht weit zu kommen. In den Wald zu gehen, war schließlich auch eine schlechte Idee."  
Er wollte mir widersprechen, doch ich legte ihm meine Finger auf seine kalten, aber zarten Lippen und ich spürte wie er die Luft anhielt:  
"Edward hör mir zu. Das was ich vorhin gesehen und gespürt habe, war eine sehr schmerzhafte Erinnerung und ich bin traurig, sauer und enttäuscht. Sehr sogar.  
Aber wie kann ich sauer auf dich sein, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe?  
Mein einziger Wunsch ist, dich wieder lieben zu können...so wie du mich liebst. Denn ich spüre - tief in mir - das diese Liebe noch da ist und das sie einfach nicht den Weg aus der Dunkelheit findet. Deswegen bitte ich dich: Bleib bei mir! Ich will nur wissen, dass du nicht wieder verschwindest und ich will wissen, dass ich dich geliebt habe und es immer noch tue... irgendwo in meinem Herzen..."  
Er nahm meine Hand von seinen Lippen, die ich ganz vergessen hatte, und atmete erst jetzt wieder durch: "Wow..."  
"Wow?", ich sah ihn skeptisch an.  
"Das war...ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll..."  
"Sag mir das du bleibst..."  
"Und wie willst du das Charlie erklären? Der wird nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein, mich hier zu sehen."  
"Verdammt! Charlie..."  
"Wenn du willst das ich bleibe, dann vertrau mir und ich werde da sein, sobald du allein hier bist."  
"Wie..."  
"Vertrau mir! Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal so sehr verletzen!"  
Wir standen auf und ich brachte ihn zu seinem Auto. Ich blickte zu Boden, ich hatte trotz seines Versprechens Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen wollte.  
"Wirst du kommen?", fragte ich beinahe flehend.  
"Ich werde da sein." sagte er und strich mir noch einmal über die Wange, bevor er einstieg und verschwand.

Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen. Wie wollte er das bloß anstellen?

Kurze Zeit später fuhr Charlie in die Auffahrt, doch er war nicht allein. Ich wunderte mich und dann fiel es mir schlagartig ein. Charlie hatte gestern erwähnt, dass er Billy und Jacob nach der Arbeit mitbringen würde, ein Baseballspiel stand an. Ich war gestern so in Gedanken, dass ich es kaum registriert hatte, doch jetzt da ich die beiden Gestalten in Charlies Auto sah, drängte sich diese fast unwichtig geglaubte Information in mein Bewusstsein.

„Verdammt...", flüsterte ich.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte Charlie und sah mich verwundert an. „Was machst du denn hier draußen?"

„Brauchte mal frische Luft. Hallo Billy. Hallo Jacob."

Wir gingen zusammen ins Haus und mir fiel auf, dass ich Jacob seit meinem Unfall erst einmal gesehen hatte und Billy mir vollkommen fremd war.

„Soll ich uns Essen machen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, brauchst du nicht, Schatz. Wir haben Pizza mitgebracht.", sagte Charlie.

Jacob brachte sie in die Küche und ich folgte ihm.

„Na wie geht's dir, Bella?", Jacob war gut gelaunt und strahlte mich an. Es war ansteckend, auch wenn ich in Gedanken mit der Frage beschäftigt war, wie lang ich es wohl hier unten aushalten musste.

„Mir geht es gut. Was machst du so?"

„Oh, ich bastel immer noch an meinem Auto rum. Du musst es dir unbedingt mal ansehen." Ich spürte seine Euphorie in seiner Stimme.

„Klar...bei Gelegenheit."

Wir verteilten die Pizza auf drei Teller und gingen damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Billy und Charlie bereits den Fernseher angeschaltet hatten und sich lachend unterhielten.

Jacob und ich setzten uns dazu und wir begannen zu essen.

„Also Bella, wie geht es dir?", fragte Billy dann. _Immer dieselbe Frage..._

„Oh mir geht's gut, danke."

„Erinnerst du dich denn an mich?", er lächelte mitfühlend.

„Nein, ich meine... ich weiß wer Sie sind, aber nicht von meinen Erinnerungen..."

„Na die Erinnerungen werden schon wiederkommen. Das wollen wir doch alle hoffen." Aber es klang nicht ehrlich, als wäre es besser für mich ewig im Dunkeln zu bleiben.

Charlie und Billy sahen sich das Baseballspiel an und Charlie war in seinem Element. Er rief, pfiff und jubelte und aß dabei genüsslich seine bereits kalte Pizza. Billy tat es ihm nach.

Ich saß neben Jacob auf der Couch, der immer wieder verstohlen zu meiner kaum angerührten Pizza blickte.

„Nun nimm sie dir schon Jacob."

„Willst du wirklich nicht mehr? Du hast ja kaum etwas gegessen!"

„Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger. Bedien dich!"

„Danke." Sagte er und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Dann nahm er sich die Pizza, schob sich ein Stück nach dem anderen in den Mund und redete von diesem Zeitpunkt an, ununterbrochen auf mich ein.

Ich hörte ihm kaum zu, meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und ich wollte unbedingt nach oben in mein Zimmer, auf Edward warten und sehen das er sein Versprechen nicht brach.

„Bella?", fragte Jacob und rüttelte mich unsanft.

„Entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Wir wollen jetzt gehen."

Plötzlich war ich wieder hellwach und stand sofort mit Jacob auf.

„Schlaf gut, Bella." Sagte Jacob.

„Du auch. Bis dann Billy." Rief ich in den Flur.

„Machs gut Bella." Sagte Billy und wurde von Charlie zum Auto geschoben.

„Versprich mir das du uns mal besuchen kommst." Flehte Jacob und war an der Tür stehen geblieben.

„Ja ich verspreche es Jacob. Gute Nacht."

„Gut' Nacht." Strahlte er und nahm mich fest in den Arm.

„Jake..."

„'Tschuldige... bis dann."

Er winkte noch und lief dann zum Auto. Charlie brachte die beiden zurück nach La Push und ich räumte derweil das Wohnzimmer und die Küche auf. Ich wusste, dass ich noch auf Charlie warten musste, bis ich ungestört in mein Zimmer gehen konnte.

Nachdem ich aufgeräumt hatte, setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch und trommelte unruhig mit den Fingern auf der Oberfläche.

„Bin wieder da, Bella!", rief Charlie als er gerade zur Tür herein kam.

„Gott sei Dank...", flüsterte ich und ging in den Flur. „Dann kann ich jetzt endlich ins Bett?"

Charlie lachte: „So müde?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja! Ich will einfach nur noch ins Bett. Aufgeräumt hab ich schon."

„Danke Bella. Dann geh ins Bett. Ich werde auch gehen, muss morgen früh raus."

„Gute Nacht, Dad." Rief ich schon fast oben angekommen.

Bevor ich mich angespannt aufs Bett setzte ging ich ins Badezimmer, putzte mir die Zähne und zog meinen Pyjama an. Dann ging ich unruhig zurück in mein Zimmer.  
Würde er wirklich kommen?

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett. Wo sollte ich sonst warten? Er konnte ja schlecht durch die Tür kommen? Aber wie sollte er sonst...

Plötzlich stand er vor mir, mir entglitt ein kleiner, hoher Schreckensschrei und ich hielt mir die Hände vor den Mund. Edward kam anmutig auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Doch ein Lächeln ging über seine Lippen.

„Du...bist durchs Fenster...?!", zu mehr war ich nicht in der Lage.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin anders."

„Allerdings... Das ist unfair, weißt du das? Das du es mir nicht sagst."

„Tut mir Leid... Und, was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Also... na ja...du könntest... Nein!"

„Sag schon!"

„Du könntest dich zu mir legen...", ich lief rot an und drehte mich von ihm weg. „Tut mir Leid..."

„Hältst du das denn für eine gute Idee?", ich hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen in seiner Stimme.

„Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört, Schluss mit guten Ideen."

„Natürlich!", er fasste mich sanft an der Schulter und drehte mich wieder in seine Richtung. Mit seiner Hand hob er vorsichtig mein Kinn an, sodass mir keine andere Wahl blieb als ihm in seine berauschenden Augen zu sehen.

„Sicher?", fragte er und lächelte verschmitzt.

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, sein Gesicht war so nah an meinem und sein Atem hatte denselben hypnotisierenden Geruch wie sein Körper und es vernebelte mir förmlich die Sinne. Ich nickte nur zaghaft.

Er ließ mich los und stand auf. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er noch seine Jacke anhatte, denn diese zog er jetzt aus und legte sie über meinen Schaukelstuhl. Ich hatte mich derweil hingelegt und konnte mir nicht erklären, wo das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch herkam.

Er legte sich zu mir und ließ die Decke zwischen uns.

„Du wirst sonst frieren." Sagte er, als ich ihn anscheinend fragend ansah.

„Ist mir egal." Sein Geruch ließ den Nebel vor meinen Augen nicht verschwinden. Ich fühlte mich wie im Rausch und das Kribbeln wurde immer intensiver.

„Glaub mir, ich bin wirklich kalt. Ich will nicht das du frierst." Seine Stimme war bestimmend und damit war die Diskussion beendet.

„Erzähl mir irgendwas...", flehte ich. Ich wollte noch nicht schlafen, jetzt da er bei mir war.

„Was willst du denn hören?"

„Erzähl mir von dir, von deiner Familie. Wo sind sie?"

Doch es war die falsche Frage, ich spürte es an seiner plötzlichen Anspannung.

„Ich bin allein hier, nur Alice weiß wo ich bin....du solltest besser schlafen, wir müssen morgen in die Schule."

„Nein, ich will nicht schlafen. Nicht jetzt wo du hier bist... Bitte..."

Er legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich eng an sich. Ich spürte wie er tief einatmete und dann meine Haare zur Seite schob und mir ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Den Geruch hab ich wirklich vermisst... Du ahnst gar nicht, was für ein schönes Gefühl es ist, wieder so nah bei dir zu sein. Deine Wärme, dein Geruch..."

„Geht mir genauso..."

„Wirklich?"

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, welche Wirkung du auf andere hast?"

„Ja du meintest mal, ich wirke ziemlich berauschend..."

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sah ihn an, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Das tust du allerdings..." _Schluss mit guten Ideen!_

Sein Geruch vernebelte mir wieder die Sinne und alles was ich jetzt tat, wurde nur noch von meiner Sehnsucht, die sich im Rausch seiner Anwesenheit einen Weg nach oben gebahnt hatte, kontrolliert.

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen und spürte die Kälte unter ihnen, doch es fühlte sich angenehm an. Ich zog ihn näher an mich heran und dann trafen seine eiskalten Lippen auf meine und ich unterwarf mich völlig dem brennenden Gefühl in meinem Herzen...und dann sah ich hunderte Bilder vor meinen Augen aufblitzen...

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange dieser Kuss andauerte, doch es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Edward löste sich bestimmend von mir und lehnte sich ein Stück weg.

„Entschuldige...", flüsterte ich, doch ein strahlendes Lächeln konnte ich nun nicht unterdrücken. Als er es sah, wurde sein Blick fragend, doch seine Augen leuchteten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ruhig.

„Das war...überwältigend..."

„Überraschend trifft es wohl eher..."

„Na ja, ich hab dir ja gesagt: Schluss mit guten Ideen...entschuldige." Ich lief wieder rot an und er grinste darüber.

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Hat es denn funktioniert?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein...hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich bin gerade nicht im Stande klar zu denken... Aber...", ich wollte ihn erneut zu mir ziehen, seine Lippen, seine Atmen spüren, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Überschätz mich nicht, Bella..."

„Wieso? Was meinst du?"

„Mhm, du solltest endlich rausfinden was ich bin. Das wird so langsam kompliziert..."

„Heißt das, ich hab nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Küssen?", lachte ich und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund um Charlie nicht zu wecken.

„Du kannst mich sooft küssen wie du magst... Nur nicht immer so! Ich kann mich nicht immer so unter Kontrolle halten!"

„Dann tu es nicht!", flehte ich und streckte mich in seine Richtung.

„Bella...", er löste meine Hände aus seinem Nacken und lächelte mich an. „Sag mir lieber, ob du dich nun erinnerst oder nicht!"

Ein wenig enttäuscht und resigniert ließ ich mich zurück in das Kissen fallen und dachte einen Moment nach. Als seine Lippen meine berührt hatten, blitzte es vor meinen Augen, wie bei einem Gewitter. Tausend Bilder, klar und deutlich, sah ich vor mir, doch es war noch alles ein wenig durcheinander.

„Da ist jede Menge. Ich kann es noch nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht müssen sich die Bilder jetzt erst zusammenfügen, wenn man darüber schläft oder so?!", sagte ich zaghaft. Ich hatte einen Plan und war in diesem Moment so glücklich.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die verschiedenen Bilder und Situationen zu ordnen, in ein System zu bekommen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Ich konnte seine Familie vor mir sehen, sein Zimmer – zumindest wusste ich was ich da sah – doch zeitlich oder emotional einordnen konnte ich es nicht... So sollte es aussehen...

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Edward leise. Er beobachtete mich.

„Ich versuch die Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Wir waren bei dir zuhause, ich erinnere mich an deine Familie." Ich drückte die Augen noch fester zusammen, doch es tat sich nichts.

„Überanstreng dich nicht, Bella. Das wird sich schon alles zusammenfügen...", doch er klang leicht enttäuscht.

Ich sah in sein betrübtes Gesicht und konnte mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du glaubst mir auch alles, oder?"

Jetzt sah er mich vollkommen verständnislos an. Ich musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

„Mhm, wo fang ich an? Bei der Tatsache, dass du ein wirklich gutküssender Vampir bist oder doch lieber bei dem Geständnis wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", ich hatte ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du... Bella! Du erinnerst dich?", er war erschrocken und ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so klar gesehen...", strahlte ich ihn an und fiel ihm plötzlich um den Hals. Da waren sie wieder, meine geliebten Erinnerungen, da war mein Leben und ich spürte wieder dieses Brennen in der Brust, doch diesmal wusste ich, dass mein Herz vor Freude brannte. Die Sehnsucht nach der Leere war gestillt und ich spürte die gesamte Kraft meiner neugewonnenen Lebensenergie.

Edward fehlten immer noch die Worte, also schloss er nur seine Arme ganz fest um mich und schien mich nie wieder gehen lassen zu wollen: „Du hast mir so gefehlt, meine Liebste."

„Und du mir erst..."

Er hielt mich fest, atmete den Geruch meines Blutes, meiner Haare und meines Körpers ein und seine Umarmung verlor nicht einen Moment an Intensität.

„Ich liebe Dich...", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und küsste mich flüchtig am Hals.

„Ich liebe Dich noch viel mehr...", lächelte ich und hielt ihn fest.


	7. Geständnisse

**Geständnisse**

Ich war irgendwann glücklich und lächelnd neben Edward eingeschlafen.

Ich hatte mein Leben zurück und es fühlte sich wunderbar an.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf in der Hoffnung Edward neben mir zu spüren, doch ich lag allein in meinem Bett. Als ich mich umsah, entdeckte ich einen gefalteten Bogen Papier auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich setzte mich in meinen Schaukelstuhl unter das geöffnete Fenster und las:

Liebste Bella,

sei mir nicht böse, dass ich gegangen bin.

Wir sehen uns in der Schule, das verspreche ich dir.

Ich muss dann unbedingt mit dir reden, aber habe keine Angst.

Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt.

Edward

Ich legte den Brief in meine Schublade im Schreibtisch. Ich spürte, dass ich keine Angst haben brauchte. Er würde nicht wieder verschwinden...

Ich ging ins Badezimmer. Dort stellte ich mich unter die Dusche, auch wenn ich Angst hatte, seinen Geruch abzuwaschen. Aber jetzt, da er wieder bei mir war, würde ich mich darum nicht mehr fürchten müssen. Ich zog mir eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und darüber einen dicken Pullover an und ging nach unten um zu frühstücken. Charlie war natürlich schon zur Arbeit gefahren.

Es war ein eisiger Tag. Auf dem Rasen war die Feuchtigkeit der Nacht gefroren und als ich zu meinem Chevy ging konnte ich meinen Atem in der Luft sehen.

Schnell stieg ich ein und drehte die Heizung auf. Das donnernde Geräusch des Motors dröhnte in meinen Ohren und ich fühlte mich endlich wieder lebendig.

An der Schule angekommen war der Parkplatz schon gut gefüllt und ich suchte vergebens nach einem Stellplatz in der Nähe des Volvos.

Als ich ausstieg lehnte Edward schon an seinem Wagen und wartete auf mich. _Na dann los..._, dachte ich und blickte mich um.

Ich ging auf Edward zu und küsste ihn, nur flüchtig. Wie befürchtet blieben diejenigen wie angewurzelt stehen, die unsere innige Begrüßung mitbekommen hatten. Nun war also tatsächlich alles, wie am Anfang. Wir zogen wieder Blicke auf uns.

Doch ich ahnte, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Und irgendwie wurde mir schlecht, denn erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass auch Mike, Angela und Jessica uns gesehen hatten. Sie standen vor Haus 3 und tuschelten bereits.

„Na toll...", flüsterte ich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken..."

„Haha, wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Gestern noch war ich die ohne Gedächtnis, die mehr oder weniger ignoriert wurde und die von dem Cullen-Jungen verlassen worden ist. Und nun bin ich wieder mit dir hier...zusammen, Hand in Hand. Und da soll ich mir keine Gedanken machen?", meine Stimme überschlug sich und Edward blieb stehen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich, Bella. Erklär ihnen einfach wie es ist, mehr wollen sie erst mal gar nicht wissen." Sagte er bestimmt und tippte sich gegen die Schläfe. _Seine Gabe...natürlich!_

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und musste plötzlich über meine eigene Überreaktion lachen.

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal...auf in die Hölle!", sagte ich sarkastisch und er legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um meine Hüfte, als wir auf die drei zugingen.

„Hallo Bella...", sagte Angela und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", zischte Mike und versuchte mich böse anzufunkeln.

„Es hat zu bedeuten, dass...ich mich wieder erinnert habe. Gestern."

Allen drei blieb der Mund offen stehen und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen, bei diesem Anblick nicht verkneifen.

Niemand sagte etwas und als es klingelte begleitete Edward mich zum Matheraum.

„Worüber wolltest du eigentlich reden?", fragte ich auf dem Weg.

„Das machen wir nachher, in der Pause. Viel Spaß bei Mathe" zwinkerte er und verschwand. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging hinein.

Jessica würde mich wahrscheinlich gleich mit Fragen bombardieren, doch als der Unterricht begann und sie soeben noch mit Mike herein kam, würdigte sie mich kaum eines Blickes. _Tolle Freunde..._,dachte ich und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", platzte es dann doch aus Jessica heraus, als die Stunde zu Ende war und wir unsere Taschen packten.

„Bitte?", ich war schockiert.

„Du spielst uns die arme, gedächtnislose Bella und dann taucht Edward hier auf und alles ist wieder heiterer Sonnenschein?"

„Also entschuldige mal, Jessica. Aber falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, habe ich im Krankenhaus gelegen und einen Unfall gehabt, bei dem ich wirklich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Und keiner von euch, wollte mir erzählen, was ich hätte erfahren müssen. Und der Einzige der mir geholfen hat, war Edward und es ist allein sein Verdienst, dass ich mich nun endlich an mein Leben erinnern kann...",ich war wütend, verdammt wütend.

Was ich mir denke? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Sie und die anderen sollten sich mal Gedanken machen, was sie sich bei all dem gedacht haben!

Innerlich vollkommen aufgelöst, stürmte ich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Klasse und rannte fast zur Cafeteria. Dort angekommen brauchte ich nicht lange suchen um meinen persönlichen Engel an dem ehemaligen Tisch zu entdecken, wo er damals mit seiner Familie gesessen hatte. Als ich ihn sah ging es mir gleich besser, doch legen konnte sich meine Wut nicht.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Natürlich hatte er gelauscht...

„Nein...nicht jetzt."

„Das versteh ich. Möchtest du etwas essen?", er deutete auf das überfüllte Tablett vor ihm und ich musste grinsen.

„Musst du das mit dem Essen eigentlich immer so übertreiben?"

„Du sollst doch Auswahl haben." Sagte er trocken und zupfte ein Brötchen auseinander.

„Also, worüber wolltest du reden?", fragte ich dann neugierig und nahm mir ebenfalls ein Brötchen.

Er überlegte einen Moment und sah mich dann an: „Ich habe mit Alice gesprochen. Sie hat sich gefreut, dass du dich wieder erinnern kannst... Jetzt will sie dich unbedingt sehen!"

Ein Strahlen huschte über meine Lippen: „Das wär toll. Ich habe Alice und die Anderen schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Bella... Die Anderen wissen noch nichts."

„Seit wann gibt es denn bei euch Geheimnisse?", ich war erstaunt.

„ Manchmal gibt es auch die bei uns..."  
"Wäre ja auch unnormal, wenn es nicht so wäre." Zwinkerte ich und erreichte mein Ziel: Er lachte.

„Was ich dich aber fragen wollte, Bella... Ich will mit meiner Familie reden, alles ins rechte Licht rücken und ich möchte...das du mitkommst. Ich brauche dich dabei...", er wirkte verzweifelt und tief bedrückt. Ich ging um den Tisch herum zu ihm und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß: „Und das fragst du noch?! Natürlich komme ich mit, Edward." Die Cafeteria war schon fast leer, ich hatte die Zeit mal wieder völlig vergessen und es fühlte sich schön an.

Edward sah mich nicht an. _Musste man ihn eigentlich immer zu seinem Glück zwingen..._

Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und er drehte sich mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck in meine Richtung.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich.

„Ich...frag mich nur, was du dann denkst. Meine Familie war nicht gerade begeistert von Alice' Idee, deine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen..."

Das überraschte mich, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass die Cullens mich gemocht hatten.

„Wieso?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne... Lass uns da mit meiner Familie drüber reden..."

„Gut", ich lächelte und küsste ihn dann so leidenschaftlich, wie er es zuließ und ich wunderte mich, dass er mir zum größten Teil die Kontrolle überließ.

Nun war es, bis auf drei Schüler – die uns kaum beachteten – leer in der Cafeteria. Der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, doch es war mir egal. Ich wollte hier bei ihm sein, denn ich wollte keine Sekunde verschwenden.

Er zog mich noch näher an sich und schmiegte seine kalten Hände an meine Hüften, doch diesmal war ich es, die sich von ihm löste. Ein Grinsen konnte Edward dabei nicht unterdrücken.

„Was war das denn?", fragte ich etwas leicht außer Atem.

„Reine Willenssache...", zwinkerte er und strich mir mit seiner Hand durch die Haare.

„Hast du dich öfter so unter Kontrolle?", fragte ich und lief prompt rot an.

„Bella..."

„Entschuldige. Also...was machen wir jetzt?"

„Willst du nicht zum Unterricht?"

„Jetzt noch?", ich sah auf die Uhr, „Nein, erstens lohnt es sich nicht und zweitens habe ich dazu jetzt keine Nerven mehr..."

„Was ist mit Charlie? Er wird es sicher irgendwie erfahren."

„Mach mir jetzt bitte kein schlechtes Gewissen, Edward. Ich hab gestern erst mein Leben – dich – wiederbekommen, da ist es mir ziemlich egal was mein _lieber_ Vater oder meine _tollen_ Freunde denken. Außerdem kannst du mir doch Nachhilfe geben", sagte ich grinsend und stand auf. Ich brachte das Tablett weg und verließ die Cafeteria.

„Du machst es dir ziemlich einfach, meinst du nicht?", fragte Edward vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich bin einfach nur beleidigt. Und vor allem enttäuscht, gerade von Charlie. Können wir jetzt bitte über etwas anderes reden?", ich spürte die Wut in meiner Brust und nahm Edwards Hand um mich zu beruhigen.

Er lächelte, mein Herzschlag verriet mich.

„Bella...wegen dem Besuch bei meiner Familie. Wir werden über das Wochenende bleiben müssen."

„Wieso? Wo seid ihr denn bitte hingezogen?"

„Alaska...", flüsterte Edward.

„Oh, okay..."

Wir gingen gerade über den Parkplatz. Einige der Schüler, denen wir über den Weg liefen drehten sich um, tuschelten oder warfen uns argwöhnische Blicke zu.

Es fühlte sich tatsächlich fast wie am ersten Tag an, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass mir hier nach meinem Unfall niemand hatte helfen wollen und das ich nun wusste, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Diese Heuchlerei ließ die Wut in mir wieder auflodern.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Charlie beibringen sollte, dass ich mich wieder erinnerte und das Edward nun wieder ein Teil meines Lebens war. Noch schlimmer jedoch, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihm irgendwie erklären musste, dass ich ein ganzes Wochenende mit Edward wegfahren würde.

Auch wenn ich noch so enttäuscht von Charlie war, er hatte ein Recht darauf all das zu erfahren und außerdem viel es mir schwer wirklich böse auf meinen Dad zu sein.

Denn das war er nun mal: Mein Dad und ich liebte ihn.

Lügen kam also nicht in Frage... Gut, bis auf die kleine Notlüge, dass wir angeblich nach L.A. fuhren. Wo ganz Forks, die Cullens vermutete.

Edward und ich hatten lange überlegt wie wir es machen sollten. Im Endeffekt entschieden wir uns für den Überraschungsmoment: Also parkte Edward seinen Volvo in der Auffahrt und dann warteten wir.

Ich machte mir etwas zu Essen und Edward saß mir gegenüber am Küchentisch.

„Ich habe wirklich Angst vor Charlies Reaktion... Vielleicht solltest du den Volvo erst dort parken, wenn Charlie seine Waffe nicht mehr griffbereit hat?", sagte ich und meine Hände zitterten, als ich das Glas Wasser anhob. Ich stellte es lieber wieder hin.

„Beruhig dich Bella. Dein Vater wird schon nicht auf mich schießen!"

Konnten Vampire überhaupt erschossen werden? Bedachte man die Tatsache, dass sie erst zerrissen und anschließend verbrannt werden mussten um wirklich zu sterben...dann wohl eher nicht. Oder?

Ich spürte die Panik in mir, denn ich stellte mir die Wut von Charlie auf Edward vor, denn genau aus diesem Grund – so dachte ich – hatte er mir auch nichts erzählt.

„Bella, das wird schon gut gehen." Riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja, ich weiß..." Ich stand auf und spülte den Teller ab.

Plötzlich stand Edward hinter mir und legte meinen Nacken frei.

„Wir bringen ihm das schon bei." Flüsterte er und küsste mich flüchtig am Hals. „Komm." Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legten wir uns auf die Couch.

„Das ist wirklich das einzig Positive an der Sache, dass du bei mir bist." Sagte ich.

Edward zog mich wieder näher an sich und es kam mir seltsam vor, dass er mich sooft berührte, umarmte oder mich – wie jetzt – so leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ich berauscht, als er mich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder frei gab.

„Was soll denn mit mir sein?", er ließ seine Lippen an meinem Hals entlang wandern und ich war unfähig zu denken.

„Also... vor der...", ich schluckte , „Trennung... warst du nicht so!"

„Ich weiß...", seine Lippen erreichten mein Kinn und meine Mundwinkel, doch meine Lippen berührte er nicht.

„Und woran...liegt das?", wollte ich wissen.

„Bella...kannst du nicht einfach mal genießen. Du hast mir gefehlt, das ist alles." Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich leicht, als er das sagte und der betörende Geruch traf mich erneut.

Jetzt war ich entgültig nicht mehr im Stande zu denken, zu sprechen oder anderweitig bewusst zu handeln.

Mein Körper verharrte in der stillen, brennenden Sehnsucht nach seinen Lippen und seinem Körper.

„Mhmm...dein Vater kommt gleich...", wisperte er nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Egal", ich wollte mich jetzt nicht von ihm trennen. Wir lagen eng beieinander, kuschelten und küssten uns. Es wäre beinahe normal gewesen, wäre mir nicht – jedes Mal wenn er sich kurz von mir löste um sich wieder zu fangen – bewusst geworden, dass er ein Vampir ist.

Seine eiskalten Hände glitten über meinen Hals, meinen Bauch und meine Taille, doch trotz der verräterischen Gänsehaut, empfand ich kein Gefühl des Frierens.

„Bella...", flehte er schon fast und schob mich ein Stück von sich weg. „Charlie wird wirklich gleich hier sein."

Etwas beleidigt ließ ich von ihm ab, setzte mich auf und durchkämmte mit den Fingern meine Haare.

Meine Enttäuschung über den Abbruch dieser Zweisamkeit legte sich schnell, als ich ihn wieder ansah: „Das war wunderschön!", flüsterte ich ihm zu und gab ihm noch einen letzten, flüchtigen Kuss bevor ich aufstand.

Er folgte mir mit seinem bezaubernden, schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Charlie ist ziemlich verwirrt, warum mein Wagen vor eurem Haus steht und er ist sauer...", erklärte Edward dann, als Charlie sein Auto parkte.

Die Panik, die ich über unsere innige Zweisamkeit vergessen hatte, kehrte nun wieder und dann öffnete ich mit Herzklopfen die Tür:

„Hallo Dad!"

„Was hast du hier verloren, Edward?", fragte Charlie noch bevor er ganz im Haus war.

„Ich bin nur wegen Ihrer Tochter hier, Chief Swan." Antwortete Edward ruhig, doch seine Muskeln waren angespannt.

Charlie ging ins Wohnzimmer, legte weder Waffe noch Uniform ab und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Meinst du nicht, dass du schon genug Unheil angerichtet hast? Du bist hier nicht erwünscht!"

„Dad!"

„Nein, Bella! Er spielt dir die großen Gefühle vor und dann verschwindet er und lässt dich allein. Und – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie er von dem Unfall erfahren hat – jetzt taucht er plötzlich wieder auf und alles ist wieder gut?! Er bringt dich nur durcheinander, du bist schon verwirrt genug, wegen deinen fehlenden Erinnerungen.", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und nun platzte auch mir der Kragen.

„Charlie! Jetzt hör mir endlich zu!", ich spürte Edwards Hand auf meiner Schulter, „Edward kam wieder um mir zu helfen meine Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen und dank ihm – und nur dank ihm – kann ich mich endlich wieder an alles erinnern!", ich ließ die Worte einen Moment auf Charlie wirken.

„Du erinnerst dich?", fragte er dann, immer noch wütend.

„An alles, Dad. Ja. Und nur dank Edward ist es so. Denn schließlich war er der Einzige, der mir helfen wollte und der mich nicht im Dunkeln hat stehen lassen."

„Ich hab dich nicht im Dunkeln stehen lassen, Isabella!"

„Doch hast du. Du hast mir nichts erzählt, bist meinen Fragen ausgewichen und wofür?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du wieder so leidest. Er hat dich so sehr verletzt Bella und das hast du nicht verdient und er hat dich nicht verdient." Charlie übertrieb es so langsam, ich wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte, doch das ging entschieden zu weit, er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was wirklich passiert war.

„Dad! Ich liebe ihn, mehr als du vielleicht willst, aber du wusstest es und du hast alles daran gesetzt, dass ich ihn vergesse. Er sollte nie wieder Teil meines Lebens sein und niemand von euch, weder du noch meine tollen Freunde, hätten mir irgendwann von den Cullens erzählt und das ist so gemein und heuchlerisch. Mir sagen, ihr wollt das Beste für mich? Dabei seid ihr doch alle nur froh gewesen, dass Carlisle mit seiner Familie fort gegangen ist..", ich spürte die Tränen in mir aufsteigen und meine Stimme brach weg.

„Bella...", flüsterte Edward und legte einen Arm um mich.

„Nein, das muss mal gesagt werden!", schluchzte ich.

„Isabella, ich bin dein Vater und nichts liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als du. Meinst du da schaue ich tatenlos zu und sehe dir zu, wie du innerlich kaputt gehst. Ich mag nicht viel von offenen Gefühlen halten und vielleicht bin ich nicht der beste Vater, aber ich liebe dich und nichts ist mir wichtiger, als das du hier bei mir glücklich bist. Und das warst du in den letzten Monaten nicht. Und davor wollte ich dich bewahren."

Charlie hatte Recht, normalerweise ging er nicht so offen mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen um, doch als er mich nun so tief in seine Seele blicken ließ, stiegen erneut die Tränen in mir auf und liefen mir in heißen Spuren über die Wangen.

„Dad, ich weiß, dass du nur mein Bestes willst. Aber alles was ich wollte, war mich zu erinnern. Ihr habt mir mein Leben vorenthalten... ein Jahr meines Lebens – das schönste – hättet ihr mir einfach genommen. Und ohne Edward würde meine Welt nun immer noch voller Schatten sein. Ich möchte doch nur mit ihm zusammen sein dürfen..."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bella. Du erinnerst dich an alles, also auch an die schrecklichen Gefühle, als er weg war. Und nun steht er vor deiner Tür und alles ist vergessen?"

„Nein, Dad... Das habe ich nicht vergessen, aber wenn man einen Menschen" – oder auch einen Vampir – „über alle Grenzen hinweg liebt, dann kann man vergeben und noch einmal von vorne anfangen... Und ich liebe Edward, dass wird immer so bleiben. Ob dir das gefällt oder nicht!" Ich war am Ende, meine Tränen versiegten nicht und mein Vater stand vor mir und schaute mich verzweifelt an.

„Chief Swan. Wenn ich sprechen darf?", sagte Edward plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Charlie nickte nur, er schien wie betäubt und rührte sich nicht.

„Ich liebe Ihre Tochter, dass habe ich immer, auch als ich sie verließ. Und ich bereue zutiefst, was ich ihr für Schmerzen bereitet habe. Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld an alle dem!"

Ich schaute Edward erstaunt an. Natürlich wusste ich, was er für mich empfand, doch hatte ich ihn nie so offen vor Charlie oder einer anderen Person darüber sprechen hören. Ich weiß nicht was er beabsichtigt hatte – waren es Charlies Gedanken auf die er einging? - doch Charlie setzte sich schließlich auf die Couch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er tat mir Leid, so groß meine Wut auch war.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern: „Es tut mir Leid, Dad! Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien...aber ich bin so wütend, weil ich es einfach nicht verstehe. Ja...du wolltest mir den Schmerz ersparen, mich beschützen...aber, das ist ein Jahr meines Lebens..."

„Schon gut, Bella... Mir tut es Leid. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so über mich denkst. Ich dachte ich würde dir damit helfen... Entschuldige!"

Ihn jetzt zu fragen, ob ich ein Wochenende mit Edward nach L.A (Alaska) fahren dürfte, wäre nicht angebracht. Ich schaute Edward an und er empfand genauso.

Wir vertagten dieses Gespräch, denn niemand hatte geahnt, welchen Weg der heutige Abend nehmen würde. Niemand hatte mit solch tiefen Gefühlen und emotionalen Ausbrüchen gerechnet.

Charlie verabschiedete sich nicht von Edward, sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er ging.

Ich brachte ihn zu seinem Volvo und spürte die Blicke von Charlie in meinem Rücken, der uns durch den Vorhang beobachtete.

„Ich werde bei dir sein, sobald du oben allein bist...", flüsterte Edward und küsste mich kurz. Dann stieg er ein und fuhr davon.

Ich ging zurück ins Haus. Charlie hatte seine Waffe und seine Uniform abgelegt und stand im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer.

„Hättest du dich nicht für jemand anderen entscheiden können?", war das Einzige was er sagte.

Ich lächelte: „Nein Dad... Das mit uns ist Schicksal."

Charlie sah mich flehend an. Ich wusste das er nur mein Bestes wollte, doch diese Diskussion war bereits beendet, bevor sie begonnen hatte. Edward und ich gehörten zusammen, für immer.

„Ich werde mich hinlegen", sagte Charlie dann und ich konnte ihn nur fragend ansehen.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, Bella. Gute Nacht..."

„Nacht, Dad...", ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen und es tat mir Leid, dass er wegen mir solchen Kummer hatte.

Ich ging ebenfalls nach oben, zog mich um, putzte mir die Zähne und ging in mein Zimmer. Edward lag bereits auf meinem Bett und lächelte mich an:

„Komm zu mir!", er öffnete seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Er war – wie üblich – eiskalt, doch ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich es kaum spürte.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er und glitt mit seinen Fingern langsam über meinen Arm.

„Charlie tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Was geht ihm denn durch den Kopf?"

„Er gibt sich die Schuld an allem. An dem Unfall, an deinen Schmerzen...durch mich."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er glaubt, dass er das alles hätte verhindern können, wenn er mehr für dich da gewesen wäre."

Wieder liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es Charlie so erging. Das er sich an allem die Schuld gab brach mir das Herz. Das hatte ich für meinen Vater nicht gewollt.

„Verdammt...", flüsterte ich und wischte meine Tränen weg.

„Nun mach du dir nicht auch noch Vorwürfe, Bella", seine Stimme war samtweich und ließ mich zu ihm aufblicken.

Er lächelte mein Lächeln als sich unsere Blicke trafen und zog mich näher zu sich.

Ich lag nun mit ihm auf Augenhöhe und er entfesselte die gesamte Kraft seines Blickes.

„Edward..."

„Was ist?"

„Hör bitte auf damit."

„Womit?"

„Dein Blick, du bringst mich aus der Fassung."

„Ich weiß...", er grinste und berührte mit seinen Fingern meine Lippen und ließ sie weiter über meinen Hals gleiten.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin mit den Gedanken nicht dort, wo ich sein sollte." Ich küsste ihn kurz und rutschte wieder ein Stück nach unten. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und ich spürte seinen leicht erregten Atem. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich dieselbe Zweisamkeit erhofft, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, doch ich war nicht bei der Sache...

Auch wenn ich mich ebenso nach ihm sehnte, nach seinem Körper und seiner Leidenschaft, es ging nicht... und das tat mir Leid.

„Versuch zu schlafen, Bella."

„Bleibst du die ganze Nacht?"

„Natürlich. Morgen wird es schon ganz anders sein." Er zog mich noch einmal zu sich hoch und küsste mich zärtlich, deckte mich dann zu und legte seine Arme um mich.

Ich schob die Decke über seine Arme, sodass seine Haut meine berührte.

„Bella, du frierst doch."

„Ich will dich aber spüren. Bitte."

Er lächelte und beließ es dabei.

Eng kuschelte ich mich an Edward. Es fühlte sich schön an ihn neben mir zu spüren, seine kalte Haut, die sich an meine schmiegte und sein leiser Atem, den er gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief ich ein und träumte von der schönsten Zeit in meinem Leben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Edward tatsächlich noch da. Er war nicht umgezogen – wie sonst – also war er wirklich die ganze Nacht geblieben. Er hielt mich noch immer im Arm und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Würde ich nicht wissen, dass er gar nicht schlafen konnte, hätte ich es trotzdem geglaubt. Edward wirkte so friedlich.

Sein Hemd war oben leicht geöffnet, meine Lippen berührten seine harte, kalte Brust und ich spürte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte. Doch er sagte nichts.

Ich küsste ihn, seinen Hals entlang und verharrte einen Moment bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Er sah mich fragend - jedoch mit einem Strahlen auf den Lippen - an: „Guten Morgen..."

„Tut mir Leid, wegen gestern Abend." Sagte ich und küsste ihn flüchtig, bevor ich aufstand.

„Warte, wo willst du denn hin?", Edward hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Nur ins Bad."

„Jetzt nicht." Er zog mich wieder zu sich und küsste mich so leidenschaftlich, wie am Nachmittag zuvor. Ich spürte die Begierde hinter diesem Kuss und ein Verlangen welchem er nicht nachgeben wollte.

„Wir müssen in die Schule...", hauchte ich und entzog mich seiner Leidenschaft.

Er setzte sich auf, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch die Haare und stand so schnell, dass ich es nicht einmal gesehen hatte.

„Dann solltest du dich fertig machen", zwinkerte er und stand bereits am Fenster.

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schon war er verschwunden.

Im Bad stellte ich mich unter die Dusche und bekam das Strahlen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. In der Küche machte ich mir eine Schale Cornflakes und setzte mich an den Tisch. Ein Zettel lag darauf, von Charlie.

Bella,

heute Abend müssen wir reden. Du, ich und Edward...

Hab einen schönen Tag.

Charlie

Die Gefühle des vergangen Abends fanden den Weg aus der Versenkung in mein Bewusstsein und ich bekam Magenschmerzen. Worüber er wohl reden wollte?

Aber es traf sich gut, denn schließlich hatten wir Charlie auch noch etwas zu sagen.

Morgen Mittag mussten wir nach Alaska aufbrechen und bis dahin musste Charlie es erfahren haben...

Ich spülte die Schale ab und fuhr dann zur Schule.

Edward wartete natürlich bereits und sah wieder unbeschreiblich gut aus.

„Charlie möchte mit uns reden...", sagte ich, als ich bei ihm ankam.

„Ich weiß, ich hab gehört, wie er sich den Kopf über diesen Zettel zerbrochen hat. Er wusste nicht was er schreiben sollte, ohne das es böse klingt oder du dir Sorgen machst."

„Das ist echt unfair, muss ich ja noch mal anmerken."

„Tut mir Leid! Soll ich mich aus seinem Kopf raushalten?"

„Nein! Ist schon gut, hilft mir ja. Komm lass uns gehen." Sagte ich und nahm seine Hand.

Die Blicke der anderen klebten noch immer an uns, doch es war mir egal – mit Edward an meiner Seite.

Er begleitete mich bis zum Matheraum, küsste mich innig und zwinkerte mir zu, als er sich zum Gehen wandte. Es war schön ihn so ausgelassen zu sehen, doch ich kannte ihn gut genug um an seinem verschmitzten Lächeln zu erkennen, dass er bereits etwas wusste, was mir noch bevor stand. So unfair...

Jessica saß bereits an unserem Tisch. Sie wirkte nervös, tippte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und wippte mit ihrem Fuß auf und ab. Ich hätte sie ja gefragt was los ist, doch ich war noch immer wütend auf sie, weil sie mir gestern den Vorwurf gemacht hatte, ich hätte doch bloß eine große Show gespielt.

Ich setzte mich neben sie.

Warum war sie bloß so unruhig? War es das, was Edward zum Schmunzeln brachte? Was sie wohl dachte?

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie, als ich mein Mathebauch aus der Tasche holte.

Sprach sie mit mir? Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, sie sah mich an. Tatsächlich, ich war gemeint.

„Morgen Jess."

„Wie geht es dir?", ihre Stimme klang zögernd und unsicher.

„Gut...danke. Und dir?", wie ich diese Art von gezwungenem Smalltalk verabscheute.

„Bella, ich wollte mit dir reden?"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, ich hab nachgedacht wegen gestern..."

„Und worüber?", nun war ich sicher, dass Edward dieses Gespräch bereits „gesehen" hatte. Doch was ihn daran zum lachen brachte, wusste ich nicht.

Jessica dachte wohl über ihre Wortwahl nach, denn es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe sie sprach. Leider war unser Lehrer noch nicht da.

„Es ist wegen Edward und dir..."

_Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht..._

„Also, ich wollte nur... das du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verletzen wollte."

„Was?"

„Na ja, also ich...bin wirklich nicht froh darüber das du mit Edward wieder zusammen bist, dass du überhaupt mit ihm...zusammen bist!"

„Du bist eifersüchtig!", stellte ich fest und verdrehte die Augen. _War ja klar..._

„Was? Nein, also ich freu mich doch für dich..."

„Jessica, du widersprichst dir grad selbst. Wenn du dich freuen würdest, dann hättest du mir geholfen mich an ihn zu erinnern!"

Mr Varner betrat im selben Moment den Raum und rief die Klasse zur Ruhe. Jessica ließ den Blick nicht von mir ab, doch ich gab ihr bis zum Ende der Stunde keine Möglichkeit noch etwas zu sagen.

Als es klingelte packte ich meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg zu Englisch. Jessica folgte mir: „Bitte Bella, hör mir doch wenigstens zu! Danach kannst du mich hassen und mir das Leben zur Hölle machen!"

Ich blieb stehen. _Ich muss verrückt sein..._

„Was willst du mir denn erklären, Jessica?"

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Das alles war nur so komisch: Dein Unfall und dein Gedächtnisverlust und dann taucht Edward auf und alles scheint, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich meine... wir haben dich erlebt, wie du gelitten hast, als er ging, als er dich verließ. Für uns war es nur irritierend, dass du ihm einfach so eine zweite Chance gegeben hast, nach allem was er dir angetan hat..."

„Ich gab ihm diese Chance, weil ich ihn liebe und ihn brauche. Ich gab ihm diese Chance, weil ich die Gründe für seine Entscheidung kenne und ich gab ihm diese verdammte Chance, weil er mir mein Leben nicht vorenthalten hat. Weil ich mich nur durch ihn erinnern kann!", ich hielt meine Wut zurück und fragte mich, wie oft ich das noch jemandem erklären musste. Ich sprach ruhig und langsam, damit Jessica auch jedes einzelne Wort verstand.

„Aber kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen, Bella?"

„Nein kann ich nicht! Denn ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass du meine Freundin bist und eine Freundin hätte mir erzählt was passiert ist!"

„Aber ich wollte nicht das du dich an ihn erinnerst!", schlagartig hielt sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Diese Worte waren nicht für mich bestimmt gewesen.

Ich starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das war ja nicht zu übersehen..." Ich wollte gehen, doch sie hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid!"

„Nein tut es nicht! Du wünscht dir doch, ich würde mich noch immer nicht an ihn erinnern. Und am besten wäre es, er wäre gar nicht erst auf mich aufmerksam geworden."

„Nein...das ist nicht wahr." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Doch Jessica. Du wolltest ihn, die ganze Zeit, aber er hat sich nie für dich interessiert und dann komm ich daher – das Großstadtmädchen – und auf mich wird er aufmerksam und sogar noch schlimmer. Er verliebt sich in mich und ich mich in ihn. Das war das Todesurteil für dich!"

Noch immer hielt sie meinen Arm, doch es war keine Kraft dahinter. Ich zog meinen Arm zurück und ging. Mike kam mir entgegen, er sah meine Tränen in den Augen und Jessica die mir nur hinterher schaute.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Gar nichts Mike."

Ich rannte zu Englisch, ich war schon viel zu spät, doch es war mir egal.

Die Tränen hielt ich zurück und schluckte meine Wut und meine Enttäuschung hinunter. Heute Nachmittag würde ich mit Edward nach Alaska fahren, ein Wochenende nur mit ihm. Der Gedanke beruhigte mich ein wenig.

Am Englischraum angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, betrat dann den Raum, entschuldigte mich höflich und setzte mich still auf meinen Platz.

Ich konnte dem Unterricht nicht folgen und Mike, der anscheinend nach uns gesucht hatte, kam auch nicht wieder.

Mit jeder Minute die ich hier war, fühlte ich mich unwohler und ich wollte nur bei ihm sein. Seine Arme spüren, die mich fest umschlossen und mich davon abhielten zu schreien...

Die Klingel riss mich aus meinen Tagträumen und ich stürmte förmlich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Er wartete auf mich, an die Wand gelehnt und mit einem leichten, beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hallo", war alles was ich heraus bekam und dann flüchtete ich mich in seine Arme.

„Tut mir Leid..."

„Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?"

„Hättest du ihr dann so eine schöne Szene gemacht?" Ich hörte sein unterdrücktes Lachen und knuffte ihn in die Seite... keine gute Idee.

„Aua..."

Edward nahm meine Hand und küsste sie und dann gingen wir zusammen in die Cafeteria. Er hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt und es war mir egal, wie die Anderen reagierten.

Wir holten ein Tablett mit Essen und setzten uns in die hinterste Ecke der Cafeteria, weit weg von meinen _Freunden_.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie du es Charlie nachher beibringen willst?", fragte Edward und schob mir ein Brötchen hin. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er das Thema mit Jessica einfach fallen ließ. Darüber reden wollte ich nicht und außerdem hatte er das meiste ja eh mitbekommen.

„Nein... Ich glaube, ich werde einfach in den sauren Apfel beißen und es ihm geradeheraus sagen. Es bringt nichts ihm noch länger etwas vorzumachen und ihn schonen zu wollen. Aber apropos Charlie. Worüber will er denn reden?"

„Vergiss es Bella... Ich werde Charlie bestimmt nicht seine Idee kaputt machen!"

„Seine Idee?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und damit war die Diskussion mal wieder beendet.

Schrecklich wie bestimmend er sein konnte!

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Edward wich nicht von meiner Seite.

Wir fuhren zu mir, doch so schnell wie Edward fuhr war er fünf Minuten vor mir da. Ungeduldig wartete er am Auto.

„Glaub mir, irgendwann lass ich den Chevy verschwinden und stell dir ein vernünftiges Auto hier hin! Da kannst du gar nicht anders!", grinste er.

„Haha! Das wirst du nicht tun. Ich mag meinen Transporter und nur weil du dich nicht an die Verkehrsregeln hältst, ja..."

Ich ging auf ihn zu. Es sah irgendwie gut aus, wie er dort an seinem Volvo lehnte. Gut, er sah immer toll aus...

Als ich nah genug war, zog er mich zu sich: „Irgendwann, glaub mir!" Er küsste mich kurz und strich dann mit seinen Hände durch meine Haare. „Und was machen wir jetzt bis dein Vater kommt?" Ich sah ihm in die Augen und sie strahlten.

„Oh, ich muss Essen, aufräumen, Hausaufgaben machen..."

Wieder küsste er mich und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und er sich von mir löste, standen wir in meinem Zimmer. Wie machte er das nur immer?

„Das kannst du alles später machen."

„Ich muss noch packen!", sagte ich schnell und kroch unter mein Bett um die Tasche hervorzuholen. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und verdrehte die Augen: „Bella... bitte. Jetzt komm schon her!"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und ging zum Schrank.

Ich hörte ein leises Knurren hinter mir und drehte mich um: „Hör auf mich anzuknurren...", lachte ich.

„Du solltest mich ernst nehmen, Bella. Das weißt du doch!"

„Ja ja, schon klar, du bist gefährlich. Hättest du nicht geknurrt, hätte ich beinah vergessen, dass mein Freund ein Vampir ist!"

Wieder dieses leise, unterdrückte Knurren und dann kam er näher auf mich zu, küsste mich und hob mich auf seine Arme. Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn und gab mich schließlich dieser Leidenschaft hin. Ihn so fordernd und sehnsüchtig zu erleben war ungewohnt, doch das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und die Wärme, die in mir aufstieg, verriet mich. Es gefiel mir!

Denn schließlich war diese Leidenschaft, die ich mit ihm ausleben wollte, immer mein größter Wunsch gewesen.

Er trug mich zum Bett und hörte nicht auf mich zu küssen und als seine Zungenspitze zum ersten Mal meine fand war es vollkommen um mich geschehen.

Ich schmiegte mich so eng an ihn, wie es unsere Körper zuließen und begann mit meinen Händen sein Hemd zu öffnen. Seine kalte Haut fühlte sich wärmer an als sonst und ich strich über seine harte Brust.

„Bella...", er löste sich von meinen Lippen, doch die Distanz zwischen uns schien sich nur weiter zu verringern.

„Nicht aufhören...", hauchte ich.

Er hielt meine Hand fest, doch die Kraft, die sonst dahinter steckte, fehlte. Ich ließ meine Hand weiter über seinen Oberkörper wandern. „Nicht...", flüsterte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich unter Kontrolle hast", sagte ich und zwang ihn dazu mich anzusehen.

„Nein das weißt du nicht Bella...ich weiß es ja nicht mal selbst."

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun!" Er vermied es mir in die Augen zu sehen und ich wusste warum. Denn er wollte nichts lieber, als seinem stillen Verlangen nach mir und meinem Körper endlich nachgeben zu können.

„Bella...ich kann nicht. Wir können nicht!"

Ich hatte es geahnt, doch irgendwie auch die Hoffnung nicht verloren, dass er seine Prinzipien nun endlich mal vergessen würde.

Er ließ mich zwar nicht los, doch die Distanz zwischen uns wurde wieder größer. Ich musste enttäuscht aussehen, denn er begann sich zu entschuldigen: „Tut mir Leid Bella. Sehr sogar..."

„Ist schon gut. Hör auf!" Ich sah zur Uhr und löste mich aus seinen Armen. „Charlie wird gleich kommen..." Ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen verschwand ich ins Badezimmer. Im Spiegel sah ich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich zu entschuldigen. Meine Augen glitzerten. Ich schluckte die Tränen hinunter, kämmte meine zerzausten Haare und band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen. Erst jetzt war mir klar, wie viel Hoffnung ich eben in diese Intimität gesteckt hatte.

Es klopfte sachte: „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Ja..."

Edward kam zögernd auf mich zu: „Dein Vater ist gleich hier."

„Gut... Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was er für eine Idee hat?", es klang desinteressiert und abwesend.

„Es ist eher ein Anliegen seinerseits, als eine Idee...Du wirst es ja gleich hören. Du bist ganz schön enttäuscht, oder?", er sah mich lange an und zog mich zu sich. Seine Arme um mich gelegt flüsterte er: „Es tut mir Leid. Aber...ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt! Ich will es genauso sehr wie du, Bella, aber lass uns Zeit damit. Bitte..."

Ich nickte nur und versuchte meine Enttäuschung im Zaum zu halten. Zum Glück hörte ich in diesem Moment den Wagen vorfahren und ich löste mich – wenn auch widerwillig – von Edward.

„Ist gut. Mir tut es auch Leid, Edward." Ich küsste ihn innig und verließ dann das Bad. In mir stieg Neugierde und Angst auf. Das Edward bereits wusste, was uns erwartete machte die Situation nicht besser. Charlie sah angespannt aus, als er hereinkam und die Pistole verstaute.

„Hallo", sagte er und vermied es uns anzusehen. „Hast du meinen Zettel gelesen, Bella?"

„Hallo Dad. Ja hab ich. Was willst du denn mit uns besprechen?"

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Charlie ging vor und wir folgten ihm. Edward hielt meine Hand und ich fragte mich, ob es für Charlie auszuhalten war mich so mit ihm zu sehen. Charlie setzte sich nicht, wies uns aber an es zu tun.

„Also... Ich würde euch gerne etwas sagen. Wo fang ich an? Ich habe viel nachgedacht in der letzten Nacht und... also ich respektiere eure Entscheidung. Bella du hast mir gestern die Augen geöffnet und ich habe solche Schuldgefühle. Ich weiß, ich bin kein Mensch der offen und gerne über seine Gefühle spricht, doch jetzt muss es wohl mal sein. Du bist meine Tochter, mein Ein und Alles und nach Jahren hab ich dich endlich bei mir und das Erste was ich erlebe ist ein völliger Zusammenbruch – bei dem ich mein Mädchen völlig verliere - aus Gründen die ich einfach nicht verstehe... Und dann dieser Unfall... Ich kann dir nicht helfen, aus Angst dich erneut zu verlieren und du hasst mich nun dafür. Diese Schuldgefühle erdrücken mich und ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Deswegen habe ich gedacht...Also, dieses Wochenende bin ich nicht hier, Harry und ich wollten übers Wochenende mal woanders angeln fahren. Das heißt ihr seid unter euch. Von mir aus. Edward du kannst gerne hier bleiben, aber danach habe ich mir gedacht...könnten wir doch mal mehr miteinander machen..."

So lange hatte Charlie noch nie gesprochen und ich konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren. War das wirklich mein Vater? Meine Worte gestern Abend musste ihm wohl sehr zugesetzt haben und je bewusster mir dies wurde, desto größer wurden nun meine Schuldgefühle.

„Dad...das musst du nicht machen. Du brauchst dir auch nicht die Schuld an allem geben. Ich weiß, das alles ist sehr schwer zu verstehen und ich muss eine schreckliche Tochter gewesen sein in dieser Zeit und das tut mir sehr Leid. Ich wollte nicht das du solchen Kummer wegen mir hast. Aber bitte: Gib dir keine Schuld an allem! Das hast du nicht." Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn: „Tu das nicht!"

Charlie erwiderte meine Umarmung, so sehr wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. Als hätte er tatsächlich Angst mich zu verlieren und als wäre diese Begegnung das letzte Mal das wir uns sahen.

Dann drangen die Worte, die Charlie gerade gesprochen hatte in mein Bewusstsein. Er war das Wochenende über nicht da. Mir eröffnete sich die Möglichkeit ihm einfach nichts von unserem Plan nach Alaska zu fahren zu erzählen, doch ich wollte ihn jetzt einfach nicht hintergehen. Also schluckte ich noch einmal und wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht: „Dad. Wir müssen dir auch noch etwas sagen." Wir lösten uns aus der Umarmung und Charlie sah mich erschrocken an.

„Keine Angst", sagte ich schnell , „Wir wollten dir das schon die ganze Zeit sagen, doch der Zeitpunkt war eher ungünstig. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es jetzt nicht viel besser ist. Hör zu Dad. Edward und ich wollten über das Wochenende nach L.A. fahren, seine Familie besuchen. Sie wissen noch nicht, dass ich mich wieder erinnern kann und das wir wieder zusammen sind...Wir wollten sie besuchen um es ihnen persönlich zu sagen..."

Charlies Entsetzen schwand aus seinem Gesicht und er entspannte sich. Doch als er sprach zögerte er: „Also...das ganze Wochenende? Vielleicht...ja, vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee, wenn wir alle mal hier raus kommen. Gut...also...dann macht das."

„Danke Dad... du hast sicher Recht und wenn wir am Sonntag wieder da sind. Dann sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus." Ich zwinkerte und umarmte ihn erneut. „Da gibt es nur einen Haken...Dad. Wir müssen gleich schon fahren. Der Weg bis nach L.A. ist weit..."

Er bekam sogar mein kleines Lieblingslächeln zustande und nickte nur.

Dann wandte er sich an Edward, dieser stand auf und sie reichten sich die Hand.

„Pass auf mein Mädchen auf!"

„Natürlich, Chief Swan."

Ich packte nur das Wichtigste in meine Tasche und versteckte die dicke Winterjacke darin. Edward sah mir dabei zu, er wirkte abwesend.

„Ich habe Charlie noch nie so erlebt." Sagte ich, als ich den Reißverschluss der Tasche zuzog.

„Sehr emotional...", war das Einzige was Edward sagte.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich bin nur nervös, wegen meiner Familie."

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn: „Hey, wir bekommen das schon hin. So schlimm kann es ja gar nicht sein, oder?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste...", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Lass uns fahren."

Ich stand auf und Edward trug meine Tasche. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Charlie und er sah uns so lange hinterher, bis der Volvo hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war.

Edward brachte den Volvo auf Hochtouren und wir waren schneller auf dem Highway Richtung Alaska, als ich mir bewusst war.

„Du fährst viel zu schnell!", ärgerte ich mich und versuchte mich auf Edward zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die Bäume neben mir, die pfeilschnell an mir vorbeischossen.

„Versuch zu schlafen, dann merkst du es nicht!", lächelte er, doch er war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer woanders. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine um ihn zu beruhigen und schlief nach einer Zeit tatsächlich ein.

„Bella, wach auf. Wir sind da!" Ich spürte eine kalte Hand auf meiner Wange und öffnete die Augen. „Du bist wunderschön, wenn du schläfst, weißt du das?"

„Nur wenn ich schlafe?", gab ich zurück.

Edward beugte sich zu mir herüber und küsste mich leidenschaftlich: „Du bist immer wunderschön." Natürlich wurde ich rot und er lächelte, als hätte er sein Ziel erreicht.

„Danke. Bist du bereit?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ich strich ihm mit meiner Hand über seine Wange: „Das wird schon gut gehen. Deine Familie liebt dich und ich weiß – auch wenn sie nicht deiner Meinung waren – das sie dich verstehen werden, wenn wir es ihnen in Ruhe erklären. Und dann wird sich auch alles andere aufklären! Vertrau mir."

Er lächelte und wir stiegen aus.

Das Haus lag abgelegen in einem Wald und erinnerte ein bisschen an das Haus in Forks. Doch es war ein gemütliches, altes Holzhaus und hatte einen wunderschönen Vorgarten, der mit unzähligen weißen Rosen bestückt war. Als ich diese sah, erahnte ich von wem die schönen Rosen an meinem Krankenbett gekommen waren.

Carlisle öffnete uns die Tür, doch es war kein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wie ich es gewohnt war und langsam zweifelte ich an meinem Verstand. Hatte ich mir ihre Liebe, ihre Freude darüber, mich in ihrer Familie und an Edwards Seite zu wissen, nur eingebildet? Was war nur passiert?

„Kommt herein!", mehr sagte er nicht und die Kälte in seiner Stimme verschaffte mir eine Gänsehaut. Carlisle sah mir nicht in die Augen und irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Abneigung und Kälte nichts mit mir persönlich zu tun hatte. Es musste etwas vorgefallen sein... Was würde ich nun dafür geben Edwards Gabe zu besitzen...

Im Haus sah es tatsächlich fast genauso aus wie in Forks. Bis auf die hölzernen, warmen Wände war alles wie in Forks. Sie waren weggezogen, doch ihre Heimat blieb das kleine, verregnete Forks, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Alle schienen sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden zu haben, sie hatten bereits auf uns gewartet.

So unheimlich und unverständlich mir die Situation auch war, ich freute mich endlich wieder bei meiner Familie zu sein.

„Setzt euch doch bitte...", wies Carlisle uns an, doch Edward hob nur die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er stehen bleiben wollte. Meine Hand lies er die ganze Zeit nicht los und ich verlor langsam das Gefühl in den Fingern. So angespannt hatte ich Edward in Gegenwart seiner Familie noch nie erlebt.

Ob es daran lag, dass er all ihre Gedanken hören konnte?

Waren ihre Gedanken so schrecklich?

Esme erhob sich und stellte sich zu Carlisle: „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Edward. Wie konntest du einfach verschwinden?", ihre Stimme klang gebrochen und die Musik darin war verstummt.

„Hättest du mich gehen lassen?"

Esme antwortete nicht darauf und sah mich nun endlich an: „Es tut mir so Leid, Bella..."

Ich verstand kein Wort. Was war denn nur los?

„Was ist denn nur los? Ich verstehe euch nicht..."

„Bella...", flüsterte Edward unnötigerweise.

„Nein! Wofür müsst ihr euch denn entschuldigen?"

Carlisle sah Edward lange an und ich wusste, dass er ihn an seinen Gedanken teilhaben ließ. Und nun hatte ich irgendwie Angst vor der Antwort.

Edward nickte auf Carlisles stille Frage und dieser wandte sich umgehend an mich:

„Nachdem Edward verschwunden war, haben uns die Volturi", bei dem Namen zuckte ich unweigerlich zusammen , „einen Besuch abgestattet. Wir wissen nicht genau warum sie so sauer sind, aber wir haben unsere Theorien. Offenbar haben sie mitbekommen, dass wir Schuld an deinem Unfall sind..."

„Moment! Was? Wieso solltet ihr Schuld an meinem Unfall sein?", doch ich sah schon den Volvo vor meinen Augen aufblitzen und bereute die Frage, denn die Antwort wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Ich bin Schuld an deinem Unfall, Bella...", meldete sich Alice zu Wort, die in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes gestanden hatte und nun auf mich zu kam. „Es ist alles falsch gelaufen... Ich war in Forks, bei unserem alten Haus, es fehlte mir so und ich irgendwie habe ich gehofft _dir_ dort näher zu sein. Als wir damals gingen, wollte ich mich so sehr von dir verabschieden, doch ein glatter Bruch – dachten wir – wäre besser. Du warst doch meine kleine Schwester. Ich habe dich in Jacksonville gesehen und du hättest erst viel später ankommen müssen... Ich habe den Unfall nicht gesehen und weiß nicht mal warum... Und als wir uns dann auf der Straße begegnet sind war es zu spät. Du dachtest anscheinend Edward wäre in dem Wagen – und es war meine Schuld, hätte ich nicht den Volvo...", ihre Stimme versagte und sie brach vor mir zusammen. Ich kniete mich vor sie und nahm sie in meine Arme. Ich war fassungslos und auch auf eine Art wütend – die ich nicht erklären konnte – doch Alice, meine beste Freundin und Schwester, so zu sehen war nicht auszuhalten.

Sie schluchzte an meiner Schulter und hätte sie ihren Kummer durch Tränen ausdrücken können, sie hätte es getan.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Bella!"

„Schon gut!"

„Ich war Schuld, dass du dich an nichts erinnern konntest..."

„Alice beruhige dich. Es ist doch alles wieder gut. Ich kann mich doch wieder an alles erinnern... Die Erinnerungen an mein Leben sind wieder da, als wären sie nie weggewesen."

Alice fiel mir erneut um den Hals, doch eins verstand ich noch immer nicht:

„Was haben denn die Volturi damit zu tun?"

„Anscheinend glauben sie, wir hätten den Unfall absichtlich verursacht um... _dich aus dem Weg zu räumen_...", erläuterte Carlisle betroffen.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Ich dachte die Volturi wären so toll und allwissend, da müssen die doch sehen, was wirklich passiert ist... Und außerdem warum solltet ihr mich umbringen wollen?"

„Weil du in den Augen der Volturi eine Gefahr für uns bist. Auch wenn wir dich einfach... töten könnten... Sie wissen das wir das niemals tun würden. Du weißt was wir sind und Aro scheint zu denken, dass du uns verraten könntest oder es schon hast."

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Sind die so auf ihre Machtspielchen versessen...

Die wollen euch doch nur etwas anhängen!"

Ich war außer mir vor Wut. Ich hoffte zu träumen und jeden Moment aufzuwachen. Doch nichts. Ich blieb in diesem Albtraum gefangen. Und es kam noch schlimmer...

„Edward", sprach Carlisle , „Ich bitte dich uns nach Italien zu begleiten. Rosalie, Esme und Alice werden bei Bella bleiben. Ich muss mit Aro sprechen und brauche deine Fähigkeit."

„Nein!", sagte ich etwas zu laut. „Bitte nicht!"

„Bella, es wird nur zwei Tage dauern." Doch Carlisle sah mich nicht an. Stattdessen zog Edward mich an sich. Natürlich hatte er es bereits gewusst: „Wir müssen gehen! Vertrau mir, übermorgen bin ich wieder da!"

Ich wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte zu protestieren, denn die Entscheidung war bereits getroffen, bevor Carlisle seinen Plan laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Doch als Zeichen stillen Protestes liefen Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich hatte Angst ihn gehen zu lassen, ich wollte Edward nicht schon wieder verlieren.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich entspannter und meine Tränen versiegten langsam und ich brauchte mich nicht umzusehen um festzustellen, dass Jasper da war. Ich hatte ihn vorher gar nicht bemerkt. Er stand nun neben uns und war mir so nah, wie er es das letzte Mal in Phoenix war: „Wir bringen ihn schon heil zurück. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen!"

Auf der einen Seite war ich Jasper dankbar für seine Gabe, doch auf der anderen Seite...wollte ich einfach nur traurig und verzweifelt sein. Denn mir wurde bewusst, dass die Volturi zwar der Grund für die jetzige Abneigung der Cullens gegen mich waren. Doch es erklärte nicht, warum sie vorher so abweisend auf Alice' Plan reagiert hatten.

Zwar waren einige Fragen beantwortet, doch es kamen immer wieder mehr hinzu.

Wir hatten uns mittlerweile alle auf das Sofa und den Boden vor dem Kamin gesetzt, doch es wirkte gestellt und unnatürlich.

Die Männer – Carlisle, Edward, Emmet und Jasper – planten die Reise nach Italien und wir hörten ihnen nur zu.

Ich lag in Edwards Armen und musste eingeschlafen sein: „Bella, wach auf!", Edward fuhr mit seiner Hand über mein Gesicht: „Wir wollen fahren."

Bei diesen Worten war ich wieder wach.

Wir gingen alle in die Garage, sie nahmen Carlisles Mercedes und Edwards Volvo: unauffällig und schnell.

Bevor Edward als letzter in den Volvo stieg, drehte er sich zu mir um: „Hab keine Angst um mich, Bella. Pass lieber auf dich auf."

„Versprich mir, dass du wiederkommst!", erneut begann ich zu weinen und auch Jasper konnte meine Angst um Edward nicht lindern!

„Natürlich komme ich wieder. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen, Bella. Das schwöre ich dir!"

Er küsste mich so innig und leidenschaftlich, wie bei unserem letzten Abschied. Meine Angst um ihn blieb, doch ich vertraute ihm... denn schließlich war er alles was ich brauchte um atmen zu können.

Edward löste sich widerwillig von meinen Lippen: „Ich liebe dich!"

Diese drei Worte waren alles was mir die nächsten Tage blieb und das Wissen darüber ließ mich meine Arme um meinen Körper schlingen, damit ich nicht zerbrach.

„Ich liebe dich auch...so sehr."

Und ich sah Edwards schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, als er in den Volvo stieg und dem Mercedes folgte.

Ich spürte Alice' Arme, die mich von hinten umschlossen.

„Werden sie wiederkommen, Alice?", fragte ich noch immer unter Tränen.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Alice zeigte mir Edwards Zimmer. Ohne Worte schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich allein. Ich nahm eines seiner Hemden aus dem Schrank, es roch nach ihm.

Ich zog es mir über und legte mich zusammengerollt auf sein großes Sofa. Alles hier roch nach ihm und ich flüchtete mich in die Erinnerung an unsere Leidenschaft am Nachmittag in meinem Zimmer. Es fühlte sich so entfernt und fremd an, jetzt da er nicht bei mir war und ich um sein Leben fürchtete.

Doch die Erinnerung an ihn, seinen Körper, seine Lippen die nach mehr verlangten und seinen betörenden Geruch, halfen mir wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Schon nach wenigen Stunden wachte ich wieder auf. Immer noch Edwards Hemd tragend ging ich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Alice, Rosalie und Esme saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich.

„Oh, Bella. Schon wieder wach?", fragte Alice und lächelte zaghaft.

Ich setzte mich zu ihnen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Haben sie sich schon gemeldet?"

„Ja, sie sind kurz vor Italien."

„Gut..."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an, dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Was ist nur los, Esme? Warum hasst ihr mich?"

Esme sah mich erschrocken an, Rosalie versucht aus meiner Miene schlau zu werden und Alice sah betrübt zu Boden.

„Wir hassen dich nicht, Bella...", sagte Esme niedergeschlagen.

„Aber wieso wolltet ihr nicht, dass ich mich an euch erinnere? Wieso sollte Edward nicht zu mir kommen? Wieso siehst du mir nicht in die Augen, Esme?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich war mir so unsicher geworden. Als Jasper dich anfiel wusste ich sofort...das Edward gehen würde, um dich zu beschützen. Ich sah es in seinem Blick. Und ich behielt Recht. Er kam zu mir und ich redete auf ihn ein, diesen Schritt nicht zu gehen.

Ich liebe dich, wie meine eigene Tochter Bella und ich wusste er würde dir das Herz brechen, wenn er geht. Doch seine Entscheidung stand fest und wir gingen.

Die Wochen danach waren schrecklich. Ich habe Edward noch nie so gesehen. Er litt unheimlich darunter von dir getrennt zu sein und war oft kurz davor zurück zu gehen. Doch er tat es nicht, blieb oft die ganze Nacht weg und schrie, wenn er im Wald allein war.

Und ich machte mir solche Vorwürfe. Alice sagte mir, dass es dir ebenso schlecht geht und ich versuchte mich von der Mutterliebe zu dir zu distanzieren...Das hatte ich für keinen von euch gewollt...

Als Alice dann von dem Unfall erzählte und sagte du könntest dich an nichts erinnern traf mich der Schlag. Du hattest uns vergessen und Edward sagte, es wäre besser so. Doch er litt noch mehr als zuvor. Ich schickte dir die weißen Rosen, deine Lieblingsblumen, wie ich von Edward wusste, ich hoffte das du dich nicht erinnern würdest. Denn so blieb dir der Schmerz erspart.

Doch meine Seele schrie bei diesem Gedanken...

Ich hasse dich nicht, ebenso wenig wie die anderen. Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich. Doch wir hatten alle Angst, wenn du dich erinnern würdest, dass der Schmerz dich erneut treffen und dich von uns entfernen würde. Und den Gedanken ertrage ich nicht..."

Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Einen so tiefen Einblick in Esmes Seele zu bekommen hatte ich nicht erwartet. Doch vor allem hatte ich nicht gewusst, wie es Edward nach der Trennung ergangen war.

_...und schrie, wenn er allein im Wald war..._ , hallte es in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass du so von uns denkst...", flüsterte Esme schluchzend.

Ich fand meine Stimme wieder: „Ich danke dir Esme. Das du so offen warst. Bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe und auch mir tut es Leid. Ich hatte es nur einfach nicht verstanden..."

Esme und ich standen auf und Esme schloss mich fest in ihre Arme: „Bitte verzeih mir Bella."

„Immer, Esme."

Wir saßen noch lange beisammen und ich erzählte sowohl von den Wochen ohne Erinnerungen und meinem leeren Gefühl im Herzen, als auch von den Momenten in denen die Erinnerungen langsam wiederkehrten.

Doch irgendwann übermannte mich die Müdigkeit und ich schlief auf dem Sofa ein.

Erst am Nachmittag weckte Alice mich, mit dem Telefon in der Hand: „Edward", flüsterte sie und verschwand wieder. Ich war hellwach und ergriff das Handy.

„Bella?"

„Wo seid ihr?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Wir kommen gerade von den Volturi...", seine Stimme klang erschöpft.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Uns geht es gut. Aro hat meine Gedanken gelesen...anscheinend hat er mir geglaubt. Er ließ uns gehen, auch wenn Caius nicht begeistert davon war. Wir sind bald wieder da. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut. Esme hat mir alles erklärt und wir nähern uns wieder an." Ich wusste, dass ihm klar sein würde, wovon ich sprach.

„Schön. Du fehlst mir, Liebste."

„Du mir auch. Wann werdet ihr hier sein?"

„Ich hoffe so schnell wie möglich. Wahrscheinlich morgen Abend."

„Ich liebe dich Edward."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich beeile mich!", dann legte er auf.

Ich ging mit dem Handy in der Hand in die Küche, wo Alice und Esme saßen. Ich gab Alice das Telefon zurück und setzte mich zu ihnen.

„Wo ist Rosalie?", fragte ich eher beiläufig.

„In ihrem Zimmer, sie telefoniert mit Emmet." Antwortete Alice.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte Esme, doch sie wich meinem Blick noch immer aus. Sicher plagten sie diese Schuldgefühle, die ich ihr so gern nehmen würde.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger..."

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, Bella. Du hast doch seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen." Ich spürte wie sie wieder versuchte sich ihren Mutterinstinkten hinzugeben. Doch ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch mit unserem gestrigen Gespräch. Der Schmerz war in jedem ihrer Worte zu spüren.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Gab ich zu.

Esme ging zum Kühlschrank, der mit jeglicher Art von Lebensmitteln gefüllt war. Alice bemerkte mein erstauntes Gesicht: „Man muss doch den Schein wahren..."

Sie lächelte und holte dann Töpfe aus dem Schrank, während Esme die Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce vorbereitete.

„Ihr braucht doch nicht für mich zu kochen", sagte ich verlegen.

„Wir haben es doch für dich wieder gelernt!", meinte Alice bestimmt und ich belies es dabei.

Die Spaghetti waren toll und ich spürte wie hungrig ich war.

Esme und Alice freuten sich mit Zurückhaltung über ihr gelungenes Mahl.

Ich war noch immer müde und erschöpft und ging nach oben, wo ich mich auf Edwards Sofa legte. Doch schlafen konnte ich nicht.

Nach einer Weile schaltete ich seine Musikanlage ein. Etwas klassisches klang leise aus den Boxen, doch ich kannte es nicht.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf das Sofa und zog die Knie eng an meinen Körper.

Es klopfte und Alice öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit: „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu mir.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Nicht so gut. Obwohl Edward angerufen hat, habe ich noch immer Angst um ihn und Angst...dass er nicht wiederkommt..."

„Sie werden wiederkommen. Das konnte ich nun sehen. Hab keine Sorge."

Ich nickte.

„Alice? Hat er mit dir gesprochen?", ich traute mich kaum diese Frage zu stellen und hoffte, dass Alice wusste wovon ich sprach.

Alice schien abzuwägen, was sie mir erzählen sollte und ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Sie schwieg eine ganze Weile.

„Er hat kaum gesprochen, seit wir hier hergezogen waren. Hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, ist durch die Gegend gezogen oder hat den ganzen Tag am Klavier gesessen. Seine Stücke wurden von Tag zu Tag trauriger und irgendwann hörte er ganz auf zu spielen. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, doch – am Anfang – wenn ich ihm zu nahe kam knurrte er mich an und verschwand."

„Das versteh ich nicht. Ihr seid doch seine Familie, ihr wolltet ihm doch nur helfen."

„Aber wenn er das zugelassen hätte, wäre seine Fassade gefallen und er wäre schwach gewesen. Das wollte er um keinen Preis!"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und dachte über ihre nächsten Worte sorgsam nach:

„Ich habe in dieser Zeit viele Visionen gehabt. Er fasste immer wieder neue Entschlüsse...

Er wollte seinen Schmerz lindern, indem er wieder das Monster werden wollte, was ihn im schlief. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er dazu nicht mehr im Stande war, seit er dich – einen Menschen – lieben gelernt hatte.

Er wollte sich umbringen...doch Jasper hielt ihn davon ab..."

„Wie...?"

„Edward wollte nach Italien, die Volturi herausfordern und sich...töten lassen... Jasper hielt ihn zurück, als er kurz vor Edwards Abreise diesen intensiven Selbsthass wahrnahm", ich spürte, dass sie mir nur das Wichtigste mitteilte , „Aber Edward hatte sich dann entgültig entschieden..."

„Wofür hat er sich entschieden?"

„Für den nie endenden Schmerz..."

Mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, ich war geschockt und zu keiner emotionalen Regung mehr im Stande.

„Als ich ihm von dem Unfall erzählte und das ich bei dir angerufen habe... war er außer sich vor Wut. Ich wollte sofort zu dir, als ich sah, dass du dich nicht an uns erinnern würdest..."

„Aber Edward wollte es nicht...", vollendete ich Alice' Gedanken.

„Tief in seiner Seele wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu dir zu fahren und alles wieder gut zu machen. Doch seine innerlich errichtete Mauer aus purem Selbsthass, Schuldgefühlen und dieser unendlichen Liebe zu dir...hinderte ihn daran.

Für Edward schien der Gedanke erträglich, dass er immer leiden würde. Das er dich immer lieben würde, doch ewig von dir getrennt war. Und es war ausreichend für ihn, dass deine Schmerzen durch den Unfall nun endlich vorüber sein sollten..."

Ich hatte es vermutet. Auch wenn wir getrennt waren, tat er alles um mir Schmerz und Leid zu ersparen, auch wenn er selbst daran zu Grunde ging.

Ich hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so selbstlos war und der Gedanke, dass er meinetwegen in den seelischen Tod gegangen wäre, ließ mich erschaudern.

„Aber er ist dann doch zu mir gekommen?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

Alice nickte.

„Nachdem ich plante allein zu dir zu fahren, brach Edwards Fassade entgültig in sich zusammen. Er konnte sie nicht länger halten!

Er redete nur mit mir über seine Gedanken und Gefühle und ich spürte wie sehr du ihm fehltest und wie sehr er dich brauchte. Wir fuhren gemeinsam zu dir, doch es lief anders, als wir beide gehofft hatten... Am nächsten Morgen fand ich einen Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch. Für mich. Er bat mich ihn allein gehen zu lassen und den anderen nichts zu erzählen, aus Angst sie würden ihn aufhalten..."

Ich schwieg und endlich schien sich alles ineinander zu fügen.

Ich spürte Edwards Zerrissenheit und Verzweiflung in meiner Brust, als wäre er ein Teil von mir.

Alice und ich schwiegen lange und mittlerweile hatte sich die Nacht wieder über uns gelegt. Wir saßen im fahlen Licht einer Nachttischlampe.

Ich wollte Alice noch etwas anderes fragen, doch es fühlte sich falsch an sie jetzt in dieser gedrückten Stimmung darauf anzusprechen. Außerdem war es mir mehr als unangenehm.

„Was ist los? Du siehst nachdenklich aus, Bella." _Na toll..._

„Ach das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt...", wich ich aus.

„Den gibt es doch sowieso nie, Bella. Also, was ist los?"

Ich atmete tief durch, wahrscheinlich würde sie lachen und mich für verrückt erklären.

Sie wartete geduldig.

„Also...seit Edward wieder bei mir ist...ist er so leidenschaftlich und lässt...viel mehr Nähe zu, als früher..."

Auf Alice Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und zum ersten Mal sah ich, dass es wieder ihre Augen erreichte. Das Gold darin begann zu strahlen und zu tanzen und ich sah die Neugier darin aufflammen.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie plötzlich aufgeregt.

„Ja...kannst du so was nicht sehen?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht." Lachte sie und es klang so wunderschön und ich spürte, wie es mir meine Anspannung nahm.

„Dann kannst du mir nicht...sagen, was passieren wird?", fragte ich und lief rot an.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend: „Nein. Aber was glaubst du denn, was passiert?"

_Musste ich dir das jetzt auch noch sagen, Alice?_

„Na ja... diese Leidenschaft und dieses...Verlangen habe ich bei ihm noch nie erlebt. Er hat mir gesagt, es wäre nur, weil ich ihm so gefehlt habe..."

„Glaubst du ihm das nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll. Wenn er mich küsst, so innig und fordernd, dann weiß ich, dass da ein größeres Verlangen hinter steht, als nur die Freude darüber mich wieder zu haben. Doch sobald ich...weiter gehe...weist er mich ab und das macht mich verrückt. Ich möchte so gern...", ich konnte diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen geschweige denn denken. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihm war in den letzten Tagen so groß geworden, dass ich jeden Tag betete er würde seine...lästigen Prinzipien endlich vergessen. Doch tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich das er Recht hatte. _Ich will es genauso sehr wie du, Bella, aber lass uns Zeit damit..._

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Sehr sogar. Doch ich kann auch Edward verstehen. Nach allem was passiert ist, nach dem Schmerz und deinem Unfall seid ihr nun endlich wieder zusammen und er genießt jede Sekunde mit dir. Und er will diese Leidenschaft genauso gern wie du ausleben. Aber Bella, vergiss nie, das Edward ein Vampir ist und der Geruch deines Blutes ihn jedes Mal um den Verstand bringt. Er muss sich, sollte er dieser Leidenschaft nachgeben, sehr unter Kontrolle haben. Denn seine größte Angst ist es, dass er dich dabei verletzt oder dich sogar tötet."

Das Alice es so auf den Punkt brachte, lies mich zusammen zucken. Natürlich hatte ich das nicht vergessen, doch...

„Er ist so verdammt leidenschaftlich in den letzten Tagen... Das kenne ich nicht von ihm." Betonte ich.

„Er testet seine Grenzen, schätze ich."

„Na toll...", sagte ich beleidigt und dachte erneut an vorgestern Mittag, in meinem Zimmer. _Als er mich gegen den Schrank drückte und seine Zungenspitze..._

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden.

„Bella... Er liebt dich, mehr als Worte es beschreiben könnten und Gesten es ausdrücken und das letzte was er will, ist dich verletzen. Wenn ihr euch nun diesem Verlangen hingebt, dann sollte das etwas Besonderes sein und Edward muss sich unter Kontrolle haben, damit er es ebenso genießen kann, wie du. Lasst euch Zeit. Er wird dich nicht noch einmal verlassen und außerdem... ein getrenntes Leben ist zwischen euch beiden nicht möglich."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich weiß, dass das Schicksal euch zusammengeführt hat. Zwischen euch besteht ein Band das niemand trennen kann. Und wenn ihr getrennt von einander seid... leidet ihr und geht daran zu Grunde."

Ich beobachtete das Windspiel in den Bäumen und dachte über Alice' Worte nach.

Wenn es so war, dann würde es erklären, warum ich diese Leere gespürt hatte, als ich mein Gedächtnis verlor. Ich hatte gewusst, dass etwas in meinem Leben fehlte und das mein Herz nicht vollständig war. Und wenn Edward nicht bei mir war... litt ich. Ebenso wie er.

Ein Bund des Schicksals, erschaffen für die Ewigkeit...

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich nicht spürte, wie ich in einen tiefen Traum glitt.

Alice hatte mir eine Decke übergelegt und mich allein gelassen.

Ich sehnte mich nach Edward und hoffte erst am nächsten Abend aufzuwachen, wenn er bereits wieder da war.

„Schläft sie noch?"

„Ja, wir haben noch ziemlich lange geredet. Es muss drei Uhr in der Nacht gewesen sein, als sie einschlief. Sie war sowieso sehr erschöpft und ist nicht richtig zur Ruhe gekommen."

„Und alles wegen mir?"

„Wegen wem sonst?"

Ich spürte eine kalte Hand auf meiner und drehte mich unruhig auf die andere Seite.

„Lass sie doch schlafen, Edward."

Nun spürte ich kalte Lippen auf meinen und ich öffnete schlagartig die Augen und fiel Edward stürmisch um den Hals. Ich verlor mich in unserem Kuss und nur Alice' leises Räuspern holte uns zurück in die Realität.

„Du bist wieder da", sagte ich außer Atem und ließ Edward nicht los.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte er und er klang noch immer erschöpft.

„Kommt schon. Wir möchten wissen was passiert ist!", sagte Alice und ging nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer waren bereits wieder alle versammelt. Wir setzten uns zu ihnen.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Alice erneut.

„Sie hatten wohl schon auf uns gewartet. Aro empfing uns in seinem Haus. Er schien erst glücklich uns zu sehen, da er glaubte Bella wäre...tot. Doch er sah in unseren Gesichtern, dass dem nicht so war. Und dieser Umstand machte ihn wütend.

Er warf uns vor unsere Art in Gefahr zu bringen, indem wir Bella beschützten. Er glaubte – _aus vertraulicher Quelle _– zu wissen, dass Bella uns verraten hätte. Doch ich zeigte ihm all meine Gedanken und er überlegte lange.

Ich sah die Freude über meine Gabe in seinen Gedanken und er überlegte, mich für sich zu gewinnen. Doch Carlisle redete auf ihn ein und versprach ihm...das wir alles tun werden, um unsere Art zu schützen...", Edward warf Carlisle einen enttäuschten Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Wieso hat er euch gehen lassen?", fragte ich.

„Weil ich ihm zeigte, was Carlisle mit seinem Versprechen meinte...", ich spürte das er nicht mehr sagen wollte.

„Und das wäre?"

Edward schwieg.

„Wir...müssen dich verwandeln...in absehbarer Zeit...", er war angespannt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ihr müsst?"

„Als ich Aro dies zeigte... Zeigte er mir, was passiert, wenn wir es nicht tun... Die Volturi werden..." Er sprach es nicht aus, doch ich konnte es mir denken. Würde ich nicht irgendwann verwandelt werden, würde ich dem Tod geweiht sein. Damit ich die nicht verriet, die ich liebte. _Das war alles so verdammt unfair..._

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Bella. Sie werden dir nichts tun."

„Ich weiß." Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste Edward. Ich empfand keine Angst. Zum einen, weil es doch mein Wunsch war auf Ewig mit Edward zusammen sein zu können und zum anderen, weil ich wusste, dass er mich beschützen würde.

„Aber nun seid ihr wieder da und alles ist gut!", sagte Alice und kuschelte sich an Jasper.

Alle waren froh, dass Edward, Emmet, Jasper und Carlisle heil nach Hause gekommen waren und auch Esme schaffte es mir ein herzliches Lächeln zu schenken.

Wir saßen noch lange beisammen und ich erzählte auch Carlisle und den anderen, wie es mir nach dem Unfall erging. Doch wir wechselten schnell zu erfreulicheren Themen. Denn Carlisle plante zurück nach Forks zu ziehen.

„Ich spüre, dass sich hier niemand wohl fühlt und alle das kleine Städtchen vermissen. Ebenso wie ich. Und jetzt, da du wieder ein Teil von uns bist und wir dich im Auge behalten müssen", Carlisle lächelte verschmitzt , „wäre es doch sinnvoller und auch schöner für uns alle, wir würden wieder zurück ziehen. Grund genug gäbe es auch für mich. Denn die Arbeit in L.A. ist mir eindeutig zu eintönig."

Wir lachten und es fühlte sich endlich wieder so wunderschön normal an.

Nach und nach verschwanden Emmet und Rosalie und auch Alice und Jasper nach oben in ihre Zimmer. Und auch Edward und ich erhoben uns um allein zu sein.

„Bella?", hielt Esme mich zurück.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh dich wiederzuhaben..."

„Ich bin auch froh dich wiederzuhaben Esme. Du bist doch wie eine Mutter für mich und ich liebe dich genauso." Ich umarmte sie lange und sie küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut."

„Ihr auch", zwinkerte ich und folgte Edward, der oben auf dem Treppenabsatz wartete.

Wir gingen auf sein Zimmer und ich legte mich auf die Couch. Edward schaltete Musik ein und legte sich zu mir.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, endlich wieder." Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und sog seinen Geruch ein, den ich so vermisst hatte. Auch wenn sein Hemd und alles hier nach ihm gerochen hatte, wenn er neben mir lag – ganz real – wirkte es noch intensiver auf mich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr wieder nach Forks kommt. Ich glaube, ich hätte es ohne euch nicht ausgehalten. Jetzt da alles wieder fast so ist wie früher."

„Fast?"

„Du musst zugeben, dass der Umstand, dass ich verwandelt werden muss, schon einiges verändert."

„Du hast keine Angst oder?"

„Nein. Weil du bei mir bist." Ich strahlte ihn an, doch seine Augen spiegelten seine ganze Traurigkeit darüber wieder.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es verhindern."

„Ich bin sicher, dir wird irgendetwas einfallen." Sagte ich gespielt betrübt. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles, was anders ist..."

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten: „Was denn noch?"

„Du bist anders. Und das wird auch nicht so sein wie früher."

„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?"

„Na das hier bist nicht du..." Ich küsste ihn fordernd und schmiegte mich eng an ihn und ich spürte sein Verlangen erneut größer und größer werden. Nach einer Zeit löste ich mich von ihm und grinste ihn an: „Siehst du...sag ich doch!"

„Bella...", er schaute mich erstaunt und entsetzt an, doch seine Augen strahlten.

Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und er zog mich noch näher an sich ran und ich legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich, Isabella." Er sprach meinen vollen Namen zum ersten Mal so hingebungsvoll aus, dass es mich zu Tränen rührte. Er lächelte und strich sie mir mit seiner Hand von den Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich ebenso, Edward."

Mehr brauchten wir nicht zu sagen, diese Worte reichten aus. Nie würden Umschreibungen und Verzierungen von Wörtern diese unzertrennliche Liebe zwischen uns beschreiben können.

Und so gaben wir uns ihr hin und verloren uns in leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

The End


End file.
